On s'ennuie de tout, mon ange, c'est une loi de la nature
by Koba54
Summary: "Je vous remercie, Madame, pour cette délicieuse friandise, qui ne pourra, hélas, jamais se comparer à vous. Prenez garde de ne pas pousser la plaisanterie trop loin, Marquise, mon âme, vous jouez avec le feu." Remake des Liaisons dangereuses, sauce Shaman King. Fic épistolaire.
1. Lettre I - Seyrarm à Komeri

.

 **On s'ennuie de tout, mon ange, c'est une loi de la nature**

 _ou Lettres recueillies dans une société et publiées pour l'instruction de quelques autres_

.

 _Les Liaisons dangereuses est un de mes livres préférés._ _Pour qui ne connaît pas du tout, c'est un magnifique roman par lettres du XVIIIe siècle, dans lequel deux libertins, la marquise de Merteuil et le vicomte de Valmont, autrefois amants, devenus amis, manipulateurs, brillants et d'une perfidie sans bornes, s'échangent les récits de leurs conquêtes amoureuses, souvent cruelles. Lisez-le si ce n'est pas déjà fait !_

 _Cette histoire, c'est mon Arlésienne. Des années que j'en parle à tout le monde et pas le plus petit signe de début depuis tout ce temps ! Mais cette fois, la voici enfin._

 _C'est un remake, sauce Shaman King. En partie. Car je respecte le schéma du roman, certains caractères, que vous pourrez reconnaître (amusez-vous donc à chercher qui correspond à qui !), mais l'intrigue suivra d'autres chemins !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Shaman King appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei. Merci à Pierre Choderlos de Laclos pour son œuvre sublime, même si j'espère que, de là où il est, jamais il ne lira ces lignes._

 _Cette histoire contient une foultitude de citations, et notamment mes punchlines préférées du roman, que vous pourrez vous amuser à retrouver. Je me suis aussi éclatée à caser certaines de mes vannes favorites de la littérature ou du cinéma, en tant que citations employées par les personnages, ou pas. Disclaimer donc à Molière, Corneille, Musset, Byron, Dante, Flaubert, Sade, Crébillon fils, Marivaux, Austen, entre autres._

 _ **Rating : M**_

 _ **Avertissements :**_ _Nous sommes quelque part, perdus dans un XVIIIe siècle franco-japonais-nawak, dans le milieu de la noblesse de sang. Mélanges improbables entre classicisme, libertinage frenchy et culture japonaise._

 _Autant vous le dire direct : c'est pas safe. Présence d'allusions crasses assez peu voilées, cruauté, subornation de jeunes filles innocentes, éléments de morale classique, abus d'astéronymes, tournures archaïques et ponctuation pseudo XVIIIe,_ _mauvaise foi suprême et grandiloquence éhontée._

 _Furieuse lecture à vous._

* * *

.

 **Seyrarm de M*** à Komeri de C*****

.

Je t'écris en hâte, car je ne peux demeurer plus longtemps. Anna me fait chercher pour une chose importante qu'elle veut m'annoncer. Je ne sais ce que c'est, mais depuis trois jours je sens qu'il se trame quelque intrigue dans mon dos. On me fait accompagner où que j'aille, on prépare des choses, on m'en cache d'autres. T'ai-je dis que je n'avais pas le droit de veiller après neuf heures, sauf lorsqu'il y a du monde à souper ? C'est presque pire que lorsque j'étais avec toi, au temple ! Voilà qui me fait songer que c'est la première fois que je t'écris depuis que j'en suis partie. Tu dois me juger bien ingrate, ma chère Komeri ! Pardonne-moi de t'avoir ainsi négligée ! C'est qu'on me donne beaucoup d'occupation. Rien qui ne soit plus attrayant que de t'écrire, il est vrai : beaucoup d'ouvrage, des leçons, de la lecture, des thés ennuyeux où ne viennent que des personnes fort en âge, qui ne me parlent point. Si au moins tu étais là, nous pourrions en rire ! J'ai peu de choses à regretter de ce temps, sinon ton amitié.

Ah mais voilà qu'on m'appelle encore. Je ne sais ce qu'on me veut, ce doit être Anna, sans doute. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

Oh mon amie, si tu savais ! Non, tu ne pourrais savoir ! Allons, j'ai toute ma matinée devant moi. Voilà bien du temps si j'avais quelque chose à t'écrire… Je ne plaisante pas plus longtemps et vais céder à tes instances muettes.

Moi qui m'effrayais de toute cette agitation ! En réalité, il ne s'agit de rien de plus que de notre retour en ville ! Si tu savais comme je m'en languissais ! Nous y étions si heureux il y six mois ! Ici, il n'y a rien à faire, à part lire et se promener. Hélas, je ne goûte ces deux loisirs que médiocrement. Les livres du temple étaient bien ennuyeux, ici, on me laisse avoir des romans. Des romans, te rends-tu compte ! Mais une fois en ville, j'irai au théâtre, à l'opéra et dans des réunions ! Ce sera bien plus amusant.

Mon frère Reoseb nous rejoindra peut-être. Il fait partie des heureux, mais ne connaît pas sa chance. Lui, il va là où le soleil l'appelle, là où son cœur le mène, et moi… Voilà que je continue de larmoyer, pourtant ma bonne marquise de T*** m'avait fait promettre d'arrêter… J'ai omis de te parler de la marquise, je le crains. C'est une amie d'Anna qui nous a fait plusieurs fois le plaisir de nous visiter. Elle est aussi douce que belle et avec cela d'une grande sagesse. Elle se montre très bonne pour moi et infiniment plus patiente qu'Anna !

Il faut maintenant que je commence nos préparatifs de départ. Anna veut que je l'aide à cacheter des enveloppes, quelle tâche ennuyeuse ! Pourtant, il faut bien que cela soit fait, mais n'est-ce pas pour cela que nous avons des serviteurs ? Mais lorsque je proteste, elle me regarde étrangement et me conseille l'humilité. Je ne sais qu'en penser, elle a de ces regards qui vous mettent mal à l'aise sans paroles. Et tu sais que je ne puis m'empêcher de rougir. C'est pis encore quand elle gronde.

Adieu, ma bonne Komeri, je t'embrasse de bien loin, mais je t'écrirai encore bientôt !

Ta Seyrarm.

.

 _D'Osorezan, ce 4 Mai 17**_

.


	2. Lettre II - Anna à Tamao

.

 **Anna, duchesse de K*** à Tamao de T*****

.

Ma chère Tamao,

Je vous écris pour fixer la date de notre arrivée. Nous partons dans une semaine, nous serons donc à Tokyo le 11 au soir, moi, Hana et Seyrarm.

J'espère que notre société vous sera agréable : malgré tous mes efforts pour élever convenablement Seyrarm, c'est une enfant indocile et étourdie que je vous amène là, qui ne réfléchit que fort peu avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il lui est presque impossible de se concentrer sur quelque domaine que ce soit, pourvu que ce ne soit pas un roman. Ses connaissances en algèbre et en sciences, ainsi qu'en langues anciennes me prouvent qu'elle aura certainement plus rêvé qu'écouté la parole de ses maîtres au temple, quant à sa maîtrise des langues étrangères, des lettres et de la musique, je dirais qu'elle est passable mais cela pourrait s'améliorer. Elle a une belle voix qu'elle refuse de travailler, alors qu'elle aurait un très joli talent si elle se donnait plus de mal. Ce qui est regrettable, pourtant, c'est qu'elle est fort intelligente et vive. Si seulement elle était moins paresseuse, on pourrait en faire une femme instruite.

Elle est devenue jolie et tout à fait charmante. Ce serait heureux si son insouciance, sa coquetterie et sa dissipation ne risquaient pas de faire d'elle une proie facile pour les mauvais sujets. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans le monde, elle n'a que soupers et fêtes à l'esprit. J'admets que c'est là chose courante chez les jeunes gens, mais cet empressement qu'elle y met me paraît bien plus vif que ce que j'ai jamais pu constater chez toute autre demoiselle. Et cela ne serait pas si grave si elle n'avait pas une égale propension, quoique plus mesurée, à la médisance. Elle n'a de pitié pour nul autre qu'elle-même et se rit de ceux que le sort a placé en-dessous d'elle. Je l'ai entendue une fois s'amuser de l'ignorance d'une de nos chambrières avec une cruauté que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle qui néglige pourtant si fort ses leçons ! Elle sait désormais retenir cette sorte de parole en ma présence, mais je crains que cela ne l'arrête pas outre mesure. C'est là sans doute ce qui m'effraie le plus.

Il a fallu que je l'emmène au fin fond de nos terres pour la maintenir tranquille. J'appréhendais ce séjour en ville pour elle, mais espérons qu'au contraire, il calmera son goût trop vif pour le monde. Car avec cela, elle est si prompte à faire siennes les idées des autres, sans même peser le pour ou le contre ! Cela même est la preuve de son vivacité d'esprit. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'une mauvaise influence ne la gâte tout à fait. Or, qui pourrait ne pas frémir en songeant aux malheurs que peut causer une seule liaison dangereuse ! Espérons qu'elle revienne en ces lieux avec un peu plus de raison.

Vous me trouvez sévère, m'avez-vous déjà dit. J'entends déjà vos reproches. Il m'en coûte de l'être et de devoir sans cesse réprimander cette enfant qui est comme ma fille. Mais je crains pour elle de bien mauvaises fortunes si elle s'avisait de devenir la petite personne sans frein qu'elle semble désirer d'être. Je ne souhaite que lui offrir les armes nécessaire à toute femme pour faire son chemin en notre monde, si cruel pour les âmes insouciantes ! Puissiez-vous rencontrer le succès là où je semble avoir échoué.

Reoseb nous rejoindra à son tour, comme je vous l'ai indiqué. Il devrait être enchanté d'y retrouver sa sœur. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années, et ce n'était guère qu'un enfant, alors, mais on dit qu'il est devenu un jeune homme prometteur et tout à fait raisonnable. Trois ans de discipline intensive auprès du sage Mikihisa, voilà qui aurait pu avoir un effet intéressant sur notre petite protégée.

Bien à vous,

Anna

.

 _D'Osorezan, ce 4 Mai 17**_


	3. Lettre III - Jun à Seyrarm

.

 **Jun, marquise de T*** à Seyrarm**

.

Ma chère, chère amie !

Vous ne pouvez savoir comme je me réjouis de vous voir quitter cette triste province et nous rejoindre en ville. Je pourrai alors vous voir tout mon content !

Si vous vous demandez qui m'a avertie de vos projets, sachez qu'Anna m'a écrit pour m'annoncer cette nouvelle. Je suivrai bientôt votre exemple. Mon frère nous attend là-bas, et se fera une joie de venir avec moi vous divertir ! Vous savez qu'en ces jours où la cité se couvre de fleurs, nous nous devrons d'aller admirer les cerisiers ensemble. Aussi donnerons-nous un pique-nique pour l'occasion. Considérez-vous d'ores et déjà comme retenue pour le deuxième jour d'après votre arrivée.

Je ne sais s'il est besoin de vous donner les détails de notre monde, mon Pyron m'est toujours aussi précieux, mais l'âge l'a rendu lent, c'est pourquoi j'ai peur que ces nouvelles ne vous parviennent que défraîchies et sans importance aucune. Qu'y a-t-il de plus éphémère que les lettres ! Néanmoins, en ce monde tout se perd, et il est bon de savoir laisser une trace de ce que nous sommes derrière soi. Pensez-y lors de ce séjour en ville, ne laissez personne vous oublier ma chère, avant de suivre de nouveau votre Anna dans sa province, car il n'y a de pire humiliation que de revenir dans son hôtel après trois ans d'absence, et de se rendre compte que personne ne vous reconnaît.

Adieu ma ravissante amie ! Lorsque je serai en ville, j'attendrai le billet qui m'annoncera votre arrivée avec impatience.

Votre affectionnée et bien peu bavarde ce matin,

Jun T***

.

 _Du château de T***, ce 6 Mai 17**_


	4. Lettre IV - Horo Horo à Ren

.

 **Horo Horo, baron d'U*** à Ren, marquis de T*****

.

Mon cher ami,

Je ne suis plus moi-même. Je ne saurais te dire à quel point je me sens transporté, émerveillé, prêt à verser des larmes à la moindre fleur, au moindre brin d'herbe que je vois. Je me sens renaître comme si je n'avais jamais vécu. Enfin je comprends ce que tu tentais vainement de décrire dans tes lettres ! Enfin je devine quels sont tes sentiments et jamais tu ne m'as été aussi cher que maintenant que nous partageons ce délice, ce bonheur ineffable et merveilleux !

J'aime. J'aime, je crois, la plus délicieuse et la plus exquise créature qui soit au monde.

Figure-toi une beauté que je ne saurais décrire, car ma plume est hélas bien mauvaise portraitiste. Une douceur dans la voix, une élégance dans la mise et le maintien, un esprit, un je ne sais quoi dans le regard de sage, de modeste et de chaste à la fois. C'est un ange tombé du ciel et je l'aime déjà plus que ma vie.

Tu ne dois rien comprendre au galimatias que je te chante là, revenons donc à l'instant béni où mes yeux se posèrent sur elle.

Tu sais que je suis en ville depuis deux jours. Nous étions pour l'après-midi aux bains. Nous nous tenions dans les jardins et le soleil avait daigné honorer notre réunion de sa présence. Imagine-toi comme la lumière l'embellissait, l'auréolant comme la glorieuse déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté elle-même. J'étais à cet instant en compagnie de ma sœur, et nous venions de croiser Lord Pino de G*** et la nouvelle reine de son cœur… Je te le donne en mille, c'est cette même demoiselle dont il s'était entiché et dont il a mis trois ans à faire sa maîtresse. Tu juges un peu si je l'observais ! Une jeune fille charmante, quoique bien farouche. Et sans esprit, avec ça ! Elle ne dit pas un mot et se contente d'observer les gens d'un œil torve, comme si elle pouvait lire en nos pensées. Je ne sais où notre chevalier est allé s'embarrasser de cette créature, mais enfin je gage que ce n'est pas pour sa conversation.

C'est alors que mon regard se posa sur la souveraine des Grâces.

Oh, mon ami, une beauté, une allure, une démarche ! On eût dit qu'au lieu de marcher, ses pieds flottaient délicatement au-dessus du sol ! Et cet instant, cette minute divine où nos yeux se rencontrèrent… Une pâle rougeur couvrit soudain son front, et son regard quitta ma personne pour se perdre dans la foule derrière moi. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme, qui lui tenait le bras plus respectueusement que galamment. Et cette sage escorte se pencha alors à son oreille pour y murmurer quelque chose. Alors, ma douce Vénus perdit ses couleurs et se détourna pour quitter les jardins.

Je cherchai à savoir son nom, mais nul ne put me l'apprendre, comme si ma Charmante était un fantôme, et je demeurai incertain que cette Dame, la seule, désormais, à captiver mes pensées, ne fût quelque sylphide ou fée ayant quitté sa retraite sylvestre pour se mêler à notre société.

Il me faut son nom, Ren, il me faut la revoir. Je dois tout mettre en œuvre pour découvrir son identité et mendier le droit de me jeter à ses pieds ! Pardonne mes maladresses, elles ne sont que le fruit du désordre qui règne dans mon esprit. Je pars en quête de ma déesse, et je jure sur le sceau que j'appose sur cette lettre, que je n'aurai de repos avant de l'avoir retrouvée, et que ma prochaine missive te portera son nom ou ma mort !

Serviteur !

Horo Horo

.

PS :

Je te demande pardon, je crains que l'Amour ne me rende égoïste ! Qu'en est-il de tes affaires ? Voilà bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes écrit, et je ne sais si tes intérêts sont toujours les mêmes qu'autrefois. La demoiselle a-t-elle cédé à tes avances ? Es-tu déjà comblé ou bien ta belle te résiste-t-elle encore ? J'ai toujours pensé que les prudes étaient de celles qui savent le moins résister à l'amour. Il ne tient qu'à toi de m'instruire à ce propos.

Toujours bien à toi.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 7 Mai 17**_


	5. Lettre V - Ren à Jeanne

.

 **Ren à son Altesse Royale, Jeanne, princesse de I*** et de M*****

.

Madame,

Je ne puis comprendre. Je ne sais par quelle folie ou par quel désespoir vous avez été poussée à m'écrire pareille lettre, mais j'ose espérer que vous reprendrez bien vite vos esprits. Pourquoi me repousser avec une telle froideur ? Cela vous ressemblait si peu que je doutai que cette lettre fût réellement de votre main ! Je cherchai à comprendre, à trouver une raison à votre haine, mais je n'en vis point. Vous le voyez, j'en suis réduit à vous écrire pour vous le demander.

Vous ne pouvez effacer aussi simplement tous les serments que vos lèvres pures m'accordèrent un jour. Vous ne pouvez prétendre à l'indifférence, et moi, malgré tout mon ressentiment, je ne puis croire votre âme aussi cruelle.

Si c'est un jeu, veuillez cesser, je vous prie. Mes sentiments, mes actes comme mes paroles étaient sincères. Qu'en était-il des vôtres ? S'il vous reste encore un peu d'amitié pour moi, si le sentiment de la dignité et de la justice vous est aussi cher que vous le prétendez, faites-moi la grâce d'une réponse franche et soyez assez bonne pour m'épargner la douleur de l'incertitude. Je ne prise guère la pitié, aussi ne vous demanderai-je que ce qui m'est dû : une explication.

Si vous n'en faites rien, il faudra me rendre à l'évidence et croire que vous me trompiez bien plus que je ne le pensais, et que je n'étais que la dupe de la plus vile des créatures.

Je vous renvoie cet infâme billet que vous me fîtes envoyer, en priant pour que votre réponse soit moins concise. Quels que soient vos choix, je demeure à jamais,

Votre serviteur le plus zélé.

R. T.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 7 Mai 17**_


	6. Lettre VI - Jeanne à Ren

.

 **Jeanne à Ren**

 _(jointe à la précédente)_

.

Monsieur,

Je serai brève.

Ceci est un adieu. Il y a quelques temps, jeune encore, je vous offris mon cœur, et vous me donnâtes le vôtre. Vous devez bien comprendre aujourd'hui combien nos promesses d'enfants étaient vaines et sans espoir, et je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne pourrai jamais consentir à devenir votre femme, ni même à vous aimer plus longtemps.

Je vous rends, Monsieur, votre liberté, votre parole, et vous engage à oublier bien vite qu'elle me fut un jour donnée. Le mal ne sera pas bien grand si, comme vous me l'avez promis, tout ce qui concerne nos relations et notre engagement demeurât secret.

Je vous renvoie également vos lettres et vous demande de brûler les miennes, que je ne désire pas reprendre. Vous êtes un homme d'honneur, je sais que vous le ferez.

Enfin Monsieur, je vous dis adieu, et vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible. Veuillez ne plus m'écrire à l'avenir.

Votre dévouée servante,

Jeanne de ***

.

 _De l'hôtel d'X*** à Tokyo, ce 6 Mai 17**_


	7. Lettre VII - Jeanne à Hao

.

 **Jeanne à Hao, vicomte d'A*****

.

Mon ami,

Quand reviendrez-vous me voir ? Je me languis tellement de vous ! Le temps ne s'écoule point ici, comme il le devrait, et il me semble qu'un malin génie s'amuse à retarder les heures, tant elles sont longues, celles qui nous séparent l'un de l'autre !

Je voudrais me trouver à des lieues de là, tant cet endroit me répugne. J'ai sans cesse peur d'y croiser qui vous savez et je crois que je ne saurais le regarder bien en face, ni lui parler. Je doute encore parfois qu'il ne fut pas sincère et je rougis de cette lettre que je lui écrivis pour rompre, et qui me fait sentir le poids de mon indignité.

Pourtant mon tendre ami, que n'aurais-je pas fait pour l'amour de vous ! Vous l'avez voulu : voyez à quels sacrifices votre pauvre Jeanne s'est abaissée pour rendre content ! Osez me dire encore que je ne vous aime pas !

Oh je voudrais que vous m'emmeniez loin de cette foule oppressante, de cette affreuse ville, où l'on ne vient que pour voir et être vu, se mêler des affaires qui ne nous concernent point, ou encore se perdre de réputation. Je hais ces mondanités affligeantes, que je ne supporte que dans l'espoir de vous entrevoir ! Ne nous suffisons donc nous pas l'un à l'autre ? Pour moi, je n'aspire qu'à vous appartenir corps et âme pour toujours.

Je prie pour que vous pensiez à moi, parfois, au moins autant que je pense à vous, et pour que vous me reveniez bientôt. Voyez quelle misérable et infortunée créature je suis devenue ! Je ne supporte plus d'être séparée de vous.

Votre Jeanne.

.

 _De l'hôtel d'X*** ce 7 Mai 17**_


	8. Lettre VIII - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

 _Belle Marquise,_

 _Vos beaux yeux me font mourir d'amour_.

a dit un jour un poète.

Je ne saurais mieux exprimer la délicieuse passion qui s'empare de moi chaque fois que je trempe cette plume dans mon encrier pour vous écrire.

Qu'attendez-vous pour nous rejoindre, et que pouvez-vous faire de si important dans cette mortelle campagne ? Serait-ce quelque amant de passage dont vous m'auriez caché l'existence ? Prenez garde, Souveraine de mon triste cœur, je pourrais en devenir jaloux !

Mais non, vous n'auriez pas le front de me priver du savoureux récit de vos derniers exploits. Ou bien votre mignon ne serait-il pas à la hauteur de vos espérances, au point que vous ayez honte seulement de le mentionner ?

Quel qu'il soit laissez-le donc et courez, volez me rejoindre et retrouver avec moi nos plaisirs d'antan.

Hé quoi ! Voilà bien des mois que je ne vous ai tenue dans mes bras et, comme le navire perdu en mer, sous le déchaînement des tempêtes, j'aspire à rentrer au port.

Voyez l'émoi qui m'emporte ! À peine commencé-je à vous écrire que les transports me faisaient perdre de vue l'objet premier de cette missive. Je suis, pour cette semaine du moins, un homme comblé. La cruelle et fidèle Sainte Jeanne, princesse d'I*** et M***, s'est enfin rendue, dans les larmes et le sang, comme il se doit.

Oui, c'est là le nom de la belle inconnue qui fut l'objet de mes attentions et de toutes mes pensées ces temps derniers. La Très Sainte princesse est en ville, son beau visage pour la première fois offert à tous les regards, mais se cache derrière un nom d'emprunt : Jeanne X. Je découvris sa véritable identité peu après avoir fait sa connaissance, et me félicitai bien vite du trésor que je ne devais plus tarder à posséder !

Est-il de plus noble conquête que celle-ci ? Une femme mystérieuse, célébrée partout pour sa pureté et sa beauté, pour son abnégation et ses vertus morales ! Une femme amoureuse, qui plus est !

Ce ne fut pas chose aisée de lui faire oublier ce pâle soupirant, dont elle ne m'a pas même dit le nom. Que de manœuvres pour la persuader de l'indifférence de ce triste rival, qui ne l'avait pourtant pas seulement effleurée ! J'ignore à ce jour de qui il pouvait s'agir. Quelque freluquet sans importance, sans doute. Mais à présent de sa maîtresse, je suis maître, et je vous le prouve par ces trois dernières lettres, qui me sont parvenues respectivement à huit heures et à dix heures ce matin, puis à quatorze cet après-midi. Voyez quel charme enfantin dans son écriture ! Par quelles tournures ma jeune prude me régale de désuétude et d'ingénuité ! Cette petite est un trésor, que je vous recommande vivement si vous goûtez toujours ces joies féminines saugrenues que vous essayiez de me dépeindre dans une de vos précédentes lettres. Vous n'imaginez pas les délices que cette jeune personne me procura lorsque je décidai de lui inculquer le doux savoir des plaisirs amoureux. Après réflexion, je dirais que son charme réside bien plus dans son enthousiasme que dans son habileté. Mais qu'importe ! Elle était délicieuse, tremblante au cœur même du plaisir et mêlant ses larmes de bonheur à celles du repentir… Je ne sais d'ailleurs ce qui la chagrinait le plus, de sa chasteté envolée ou de son amant trahi. Mais peu m'importait : il n'est pas de plus belle jouissance que celle qui nous vient d'une femme qui se rend malgré ses scrupules. Et de celle-ci émanait tant de grandeur, tant de noblesse, tant de fierté que je me sentais profondément troublé de fouler aux pieds sa pureté et que je rendais un hommage silencieux à son honneur souillé par mon odieuse personne.

Mais à présent que j'en ai eu mon content, je ne sais que faire de cette sainte femme, ne voudriez-vous pas m'en débarrasser ? Lorsque je la quitterai, il faudra bien une épaule à cette victime fraîchement égorgée pour verser ses larmes angéliques… Et qui mieux que vous saura recueillir ces célestes pleurs ? C'est une beauté remarquable, à la peau plus douce que le satin, aux joues fraîches, aux yeux si grands que l'on s'y noie… Vous ne sauriez y résister, Ô Dame de mes sombres pensées, et je gage que vous aussi, lorsque vous la verrez, vous ne pourrez que lui succomber.

Je vous attends, ma cruelle. Jeanne et moi ne formons qu'un seul être : rejoignez-nous et nous serons tout à vous.

Hao

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 8 Mai 17**_


	9. Lettre IX - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Félicitations Vicomte, pour votre éclatante victoire. La chose est-elle rendue publique, ou me faudra-t-il garder le secret jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fixé la date de l'exécution ? Il me tarde de faire la connaissance de votre bijou, surtout si ses charmes sont ceux que vous décrivez. Sur ce point, je me fie à votre œil docte et à votre expérience. Il vous faudra donc organiser une rencontre entre nous deux, afin que je juge de l'état dans lequel vous me la remettrez, et naturellement, si elle est à mon goût, quoique vous m'ayez rarement déçu par le passé.

J'avais justement une anecdote fort réjouissante à vous révéler. Comme vous l'avez deviné, avec la grande perspicacité qui vous caractérise, je ne suis pas restée cinq mois durant dans ma campagne pour le plaisir d'entendre les oiseaux chanter. Je me trouvais encore fort occupée lorsque je reçus votre lettre. Vous désirez sans doute savoir par qui, naturellement, mais le nom ne vous dira rien.

Figurez-vous une ennuyeuse promenade par temps triste et gris, de la boue jusqu'aux mollets, et un chemin qui n'en finissait pas. C'est alors que mes regards se posèrent sur deux yeux immenses, et clairs comme on n'en saurait voir en cette contrée.

L'enfant était recouverte de fange de la tête aux pieds, mais je ne la fis pas moins ramener au château : les yeux et la taille me paraissaient assez bien tournés, quoique embourbés, pour me laisser entrevoir de plus grandes espérances quant au reste de sa personne.

Cela se passait il y a plus d'un mois. En fait d'une enfant, c'est une ravissante demoiselle de quinze à seize ans, douce, réservée et faite à ravir. Il ne lui a pas fallu une semaine pour aimer sa bienfaitrice, et ne plus pouvoir se passer de ma présence. En faire ma confidente fut alors des plus faciles. Nous ne nous quittâmes plus, et Mary, voilà le fameux nom, ne cessa de faire des progrès dans mon estime. Ses yeux me suivaient où que j'aille, et j'y décelais à la fois la chaude douceur et l'éclat langoureux de la plus tendre amitié, avec parfois une légère rougeur sur les joues, qui annonçait déjà une tendresse plus grande encore, et me promettait bien des délices.

J'en vins à bout il y a vingt jours à peine, le plus aisément du monde. La belle enfant et moi causions sur un canapé, lorsqu'on apporta le thé. Elle tint alors à m'en verser une tasse, en risquant une œillade aussi timide que maladroite, et par-là, d'autant plus charmante. Je souris avec grâce en faisant par inadvertance glisser un pli de ma robe, et je pus juger par le feu de ses yeux que le beau fruit était mûr pour tomber de son arbre. En prenant ma tasse, je pris soin de frôler sa main, pour attiser ses feux naissants et, gardant le silence pendant un temps, je lui adressai de ces regards confus et tendres, audacieux et farouches à la fois, qui font toujours mouche au bon moment.

Quel bonheur lorsque j'approchai mon visage du sien, quelle volupté lorsque ma main caressa ce front brûlant et qu'enfin je serrai la chère enfant contre mon cœur ! Elle se rendit à moi avec une avidité surprenante et une maladresse qui me firent deviner qu'elle n'avait pas grande expérience en la matière. C'est là une rareté, dans ces campagnes où l'on jette sa vertu par-dessus les moulins dès le plus jeune âge et vous imaginez quel prix j'attachais à ravir la sienne à ma belle Mary.

Cette petite m'a tenue en haleine pendant les jours qui ont suivi, mais à présent que je m'apprête à la quitter, c'est sans regret que je lui jure une fidèle et éternelle amitié, tout en versant de fausses larmes et en baisant ses beaux cheveux blonds. Sans doute le charme qu'elle opérait sur moi reviendra-t-il lorsque je la retrouverai l'année suivante, grandie et embellie, la distance aidant…

Pour l'heure, j'attends beaucoup de la petite Seyrarm, la pupille de la duchesse de K***. Je la considérai pour la première fois avant qu'on ne l'envoie au temple et je suis certaine que ces mois l'auront fleurie comme il se doit. Nous le saurons bientôt car la duchesse a l'extrême obligeance de nous l'amener en ville pour y passer la saison. Il est probable que ce charmant objet m'occupe quelques temps, mais je ne refuserai pas de vous rendre service me chargeant de votre prude, ni que vous me livriez une victime plus sanguinolente, plus ardue, en un mot, _plus mâle_ , cher Vicomte. Vous m'obligeriez en me présentant vos amis.

Plaisanterie à part, songez-y, car croyez-moi, on se lasse parfois des femmes et des plaisirs qu'elles procurent.

Je vous embrasse furieusement, avant d'aller me jeter une dernière fois dans les bras de ma belle orpheline.

Votre bien dévouée Marquise.

.

 _Du château de T***, ce 10 Mai 17**_


	10. Lettre X - Tamao à Jun

**.**

 **Tamao à Jun**

.

Madame,

Vous nous feriez un plaisir indicible si vous acceptiez de souper chez moi, ce soir. J'ai avec moi Hana, Seyrarm et Reoseb, et nous nous sentirions de trop parmi ces enfants, Anna et moi, si vous ne veniez pas égayer notre soirée par votre charmante présence. Amenez-nous aussi votre frère, ou nous aurons beaucoup trop de dames à cette tablée.

Vous semblez par ailleurs avoir une merveilleuse influence sur Seyrarm. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle soit si dissipée qu'Anna me l'avait écrit, mais je dois avouer, à présent que je la connais mieux, qu'on a rarement vu jeune fille plus étourdie. Non pas que son naturel soit mauvais, mais enfin, ses manières sont presque frustres, et ses humeurs si changeantes qu'on en a la tête tournée. Au fond c'est une enfant bien gentille, à qui il manque de connaître les usages du monde. Lorsque vous parlez, elle vous écoute gracieusement, et suit vos conseils. Je ne sais comment vous êtes parvenue à vous hisser si haut dans ses bonnes grâces, mais Anna et moi vous sommes reconnaissantes de l'attention que vous lui portez. Cette petite a grand besoin d'une amie assez avisée pour tenir le rôle de grande sœur, puisque Anna a l'honneur d'avoir reçu celui de mère adoptive : un grand bonheur pour elle, mais qui, je le crains, la place aux yeux de Seyrarm dans la catégorie des maîtres et des censeurs.

Il faudrait encore lui trouver un répétiteur pour les quelques temps qu'elle passera ici. Si jamais il vous venait un nom en tête, vous qui connaissez tant de monde, je serais ravie de l'entendre.

Jusqu'à tout à l'heure,

Tamao

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 17 Mai 17**_


	11. Lettre XI - Seyrarm à Komeri

.

 **Seyrarm à Komeri**

.

Il est plus de minuit, alors que je me décide à t'écrire pour ne rien perdre des détails de cette soirée, et Dieu ! que je suis fatiguée ! Mes pieds me font souffrir et mes yeux se ferment, mais je veux quand même tout te raconter.

Ma chère marquise de T*** est venue souper chez nous, ce soir. Si tu savais combien j'admire cette bonne, chère, merveilleuse dame ! Elle et toi êtes les seules à comprendre les tourments que m'inflige la sévérité d'Anna. Depuis que nous sommes chez Tamao, elle redouble de vigilance, me surveille constamment, gronde plus que jamais, au point que je n'ose plus rien faire, de peur que ce soit encore mal. Tamao de T***, ma marraine, est sa grande amie, et je n'attendais guère de secours de sa part. Elle est toujours moins dure qu'Anna, et pourtant elle m'intimide ! Jamais je ne l'ai entendue élever la voix, jamais elle ne m'a fait la moindre remontrance, mais lorsqu'elle parle, c'est avec un tel regard que je voudrais pouvoir me cacher sous les meubles, comme la souris qu'Hana avait prise ce matin. Un soir que nous étions au salon, Anna voulait me forcer à étudier ma musique. Cela m'ennuyait, car je désirais causer avec mon frère, qui est avec nous depuis peu, mais lorsque je refusai pour la troisième fois, Tamao vint à moi, et avec cette force dans le regard qui m'effrayait tant, elle posa une main sur mon bras et me conseilla d'obéir, car Reoseb aimerait sûrement m'entendre chanter. Il fallut donc céder. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on pouvait parler si doucement et avec une telle force à la fois. Je ne me sens pas du tout à mon aise quand je me trouve seule en sa compagnie. Je ne sais jamais que dire, et elle parle si peu ! Pourtant, toutes ces choses qu'elle devine ! C'est comme si elle lisait toutes mes pensées sur mon front. Je dois dire que je la trouve bien laide, et fort mal apprêtée pour une dame de notre famille. Sans doute est-il juste qu'elle soit moins parée qu'Anna, qui est duchesse, mais qu'a-t-elle besoin de se donner ces airs de prude, alors qu'elle n'est pas si vieille ! Cela ne me surprend guère qu'elle ne soit point mariée. Pour moi, je compte bien qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi !

Du reste, la chambre qu'elle m'a donnée est fort agréable, avec une jolie vue sur l'avenue. J'ai aussi une coiffeuse et un secrétaire, dont j'ai même la clef pour enfermer ce que je veux !

Voilà que je bavarde encore et j'oublie de te parler de cette soirée ! La marquise était donc venue et m'a embrassée. Quel contraste avec Tamao ou Anna ! Je sens qu'elle recherche vraiment mon amitié, elle a le regard si bon et si plein de chaleur que je me sens rougir parfois. Son frère était là lui aussi : il est son contraire. Comme tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, je te le décrirai en peu de mots. C'est un homme excessivement froid, qui n'ouvre jamais la bouche et qui semble constamment morose. Il s'efforce pourtant de se montrer poli, mais je sens qu'il n'aime pas se trouver en société. Il ne sait pas bavarder comme sa sœur. Et moi, qui ne me sens à l'aise qu'auprès de ceux que j'aime, je me suis trouvée placée à côté de lui pendant une bonne heure au moins, tandis que les autres étaient à la table de jeu pour un whist. Ce fut si long ! Je n'osais lui parler. Il le fallait, pourtant ! C'est alors qu'il m'interrogea sur ma vie campagnarde, avec une expression si sévère, que je ne pus répondre sans rougir, ni soutenir ce regard. Comme il a dû me trouver gauche ! Quand enfin il me laissa tranquille, je l'observai : on lui apporta deux lettres et après les avoir lues, il sembla être tombé dans une profonde mélancolie. Il prit très rapidement congé, avant dix heures. Je trouvai cela fort étrange. Peut-être était-il malade. Il serait certainement plus aimable s'il souriait ! Mon frère Reoseb, lui, rit et parle toujours, on point qu'on ne peut l'arrêter.

Jun est venue causer avec moi lorsque Ren, voilà le nom de son frère, nous eût quittés. Elle désirait savoir si je m'ennuyais beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas osé lui répondre que oui. Elle est si douce et m'a même promis de m'emmener choisir des étoffes pour me faire de nouvelles robes. Je n'en ai que deux qui soient suffisamment habillées, et il m'en faut absolument de nouvelles. C'est elle qui me le dit, et comme c'est une femme élégante, je gage qu'elle a raison, et que je serais la risée de la ville si je m'exposais plus d'une journée avec la même parure. Nous devons également aller en promenade dans le plus grand parc de la ville, où nous serons seules, loin d'Anna et de Tamao. Cette perspective me réjouit plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. Ensuite nous irons à l'opéra. Je serai dans sa loge : elle me l'a promis ! Et nous y serons seules, encore ! Quel bonheur de pouvoir me confier à elle ! Oh mais, n'aies pas de craintes, surtout ! Aussi aimable et douce soit-elle, elle ne remplacera jamais ma chère Komeri, la seule personne, vraiment, à qui mon cœur puisse tout avouer.

Il y avait d'autres personnes à notre réunion, mais voilà que j'ai déjà oublié leurs noms ! C'est que l'on me présente tellement de monde depuis mon arrivée, que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Imagines-tu si je venais à revoir ces gens ? Quelle impolitesse s'ils s'apercevaient de cela ! Oh j'ai encore bien des progrès à faire, avant de devenir une femme aussi accomplie que ma bonne marquise…

Elle a ri lorsque j'ai demandé du vin. Je ne pensais pas que cela fut si drôle ! On m'a tout de même servie, mais Anna ne semblait guère contente. Songe que non seulement le rire de la marquise avait attiré l'attention sur moi, mais qu'avec cela, en buvant, ne croyant pas que la boisson fût si forte, je me mis à tousser, avec une sorte de brûlure dans la poitrine qui me fit venir le rouge aux joues, plus encore que la gêne. Quelques messieurs ont ri en me regardant, et j'en ai entendu un dire très distinctement qu'il me trouvait fort gentille, quoiqu'un peu verte, et cela m'a fait bien du souci jusqu'à ce que je puisse passer devant le miroir, et que je voie que mon visage avait une couleur tout à fait acceptable. Je ne sais ce qu'il aura voulu dire. Mais il y a tant de choses que je ne sais pas !

Adieu, ma chère Komeri, voilà plus d'une heure que je t'écris ! Je te souhaite la bonne nuit, en t'embrassant du fond de mon cœur,

Ta Seyrarm.

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 17 Mai 17**_


	12. Lettre XII - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Je n'ai d'autre mot à dire que celui-ci : cette petite me tourne la tête. Je raffole de cette enfant ! Qui me direz-vous ? Je parle bien sûr de Seyrarm de M***. Oh mon cher Vicomte, si vous l'aviez vue cette nuit !

Je soupais chez Tamao. D'autres y étaient, comme de coutume, ses _habitués,_ et mon frère avait même daigné m'accompagner. La charmante enfant ne savait où donner de la tête, avec tout ce monde, et je crois n'avoir jamais vu tant de rouge passer sur des joues de quinze ans en une seule soirée. Je suis venue la secourir lorsqu'elle se trouva par hasard placée à côté de Ren. Figurez-vous le tableau irrésistible de la malheureuse enfant, gauche et honteuse, plus embarrassée à chaque minute, se creusant l'esprit avec désespoir pour trouver un sujet susceptible d'alimenter la conversation, et mon cher frère, plus froid et taciturne que jamais. Ces deux-là formaient un duo charmant ! Ren n'est pas aussi indulgent ni chevaleresque que vous, Vicomte, et il n'aurait pas adressé la parole une seule fois à cette pauvre Seyrarm, sans doute, si je ne l'y avais pas poussé d'un regard. C'est qu'il n'est pas d'un naturel causeur, et il y a je ne sais quoi en ce moment qui l'afflige et le rend mélancolique, que c'est à peine s'il prononce deux mots par journée !

Je ne voulais pas laisser ma petite protégée trop longtemps dans cet embarras. Aussi ai-je fini par remporter la victoire aux cartes et par me retirer pour admirer de plus près la belle enfant.

Ces yeux qu'elle a ! Si purs et si candides à la fois ! Et pourtant que de rouerie et d'adresse, que de volonté dans cette petite tête, que j'arrive si bien à point pour faire tourner ! Il me semble qu'il ne sera pas difficile de la manœuvrer comme je l'entendrai, tant elle est prompte à saisir, et tant elle se délecte déjà de tromper ses deux terribles belles-mères. Croyez bien que j'encourage du mieux que je peux ce délicieux penchant et que je ne ménage guère d'efforts pour favoriser ce ressentiment.

Je n'ai pratiquement rencontré aucun obstacle. Elle se réjouit de se trouver seule avec moi, et de m'offrir son petit cœur encore vierge, loin des interminables leçons d'algèbre ou de musique, loin des sermons et de la morale maternelle. Elle me semble aussi fraîche et pure qu'un diamant brut, attendant d'être façonné par les mains habiles du joaillier. Elle n'a que peu de principes, et du reste, on lui en a tant inculqués, qu'elle ne saurait se souvenir de tout et qu'il m'est facile de tourner la vérité de l'autre sens pour lui faire accroire ce que je désire. C'est une merveilleuse petite élève que j'ai là, et je m'en félicite chaque minute davantage. Je ne sais si elle s'apercevra vite des limites de la vertu et du vice, tant sa perception en ce domaine me paraît floue. Par ailleurs, elle témoigne à chacune de nos rencontres d'une certaine fausseté naturelle, d'un talent du mensonge et d'un véritable goût pour la dissimulation. C'est une femme née pour le plaisir que je tiens là, et comme vous le savez, le plaisir ne sait donner que ce qu'il a, va, vient, et ne s'embarrasse point de morale. Ma petite Seyrarm lui ressemble en tous points.

À ce propos cher Vicomte, désirez-vous toujours me faire don de votre belle usagée ? Je m'en accommoderai avec plaisir si cela peut vous être agréable, vous savez que je ne suis pas regardante là-dessus. Mais si je vous accorde ce service, m'en rendrez vous un autre ? Je désirerais que ma jeune apprentie devînt mon égale et, à ce titre, il faudrait qu'elle se fît ses premières armes en ce monde. Si vous ne voyez toujours pas où je veux en venir, vous n'êtes qu'un sot, mais je consens à vous expliquer ma pensée.

J'aimerais savoir comment cette petite fille réagirait face aux hommages, pressants et sûrs, d'un homme tel que vous. Parions, voulez-vous, qu'elle vous tiendrait tête un peu ! Si cela était, je saurais qu'elle est de ma race, et qu'elle mérite tous mes soins. Mais si elle échouait, je vous laisserais la former pour mon plaisir, puis je reprendrais son éducation, et en ferais une parfaite guerrière de l'amour, prête à vaincre ou périr.

Plus sérieusement, mon cher ami, il y a fort à parier, puisque pari il y a, que l'enfant curieuse ne cherchera point à résister. Ne vous en déplaise, il se pourrait d'ailleurs que ce ne soit même pas par curiosité qu'elle vous cède, mais pour la simple jouissance de faire enrager ses deux vautours de marâtres. Aussi, si vous acceptez, ne croyez pas qu'elle puisse devenir amoureuse de vous; cela n'a pas de cœur, ni de sentiments, sans quoi, elle saurait mesurer son ingratitude à l'égard de celles qui lui ont tout donné.

Je suis bien fatiguée de vous avoir tant écrit, et vous, bien las, sans doute, de m'avoir tant lue, et de n'avoir trouvé qu'un seul nom au bout de ma plume. Ne soyez pas jaloux, mon ami, mon cher et cruel ami, car si je possède les cœurs de ces victimes immolées à mon bon plaisir, c'est vous, et vous seul, qui possédez le mien.

Jun

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 17 Mai 17**_


	13. Lettre XIII - Jeanne à Hao

.

 **Jeanne à Hao***

.

Mon doux ami,

Des jours que je languis sans réponse… et dire que vous me juriez tantôt que rien ne saurait avoir d'importance à vos yeux que notre amour ! Je ne sais que penser du vôtre à présent, puisqu'il y a bien huit longs jours que je vous écris, sans espoir de retour ou même d'un signe de vie ! Je suis bien malheureuse, et je ne sais ce que je dois déplorer. Votre affection, que vous affirmiez éternelle, est-elle bien légère, ou dois-je craindre qu'elle n'existe déjà plus ?

Vous me placez dans un désespoir si grand, en me faisant croire à votre inconstance ou à votre abandon, que je pleure de ne savoir comment vous haïr, et de ne vous en aimer que davantage.

Je ne trouve plus mes mots. Revenez ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Ne me laissez point croire à votre noirceur et regretter d'avoir préféré à l'amour paisible, honnête et heureux, la passion folle et enivrante que nous partageâmes.

Que dis-je ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Quel est ce trouble qui m'émeut ? Et comment puis-je seulement songer à renoncer à vous aimer, vous à qui j'ai voué ma vie comme mon âme ! Quelle perfide et inconstante amante suis-je pour vous blâmer d'une faute qui peut-être n'existe que dans mon esprit !

Mettez fin à mes souffrances, mon tendre ami, parlez-moi ! Sans vous je ne suis rien.

Votre Jeanne.

.

 _De l'hôtel d'X***, ce 17 Mai 17**_

.

 _*Nous nous permettons de supprimer certaines lettres de Jeanne, dont le nombre et la longueur, parfois respectables, pourraient fatiguer la patience du lecteur._

 _._


	14. Lettre XIV - Ren à Horo Horo

.

 **Ren à Horo Horo**

.

Mon ami,

Pardonne-moi d'avoir tant tardé à te répondre. Je ne sais que faire, ni que te dire. Toi et moi semblons voués à nous traîner aux pieds de cruelles maîtresses qui, sans cœur ni pitié, nous fuient, nous trompent ou nous repoussent sans raison.

Tu me demandes si la belle a cédé à mes avances… Ô Dieux, oui elle a cédé, et plus que je ne l'espérais ! Je me souviens encore de la lettre méprisante et vaniteuse et que je t'écrivis après l'avoir vue pour la première fois. Je ne pensais qu'à faire sa conquête, poussé par l'attrait de ses charmes, comme on songe à prendre une forteresse, ignorant que j'allais être moi-même victime du plus redoutable des revers. Je ne me doutais point de l'empire qu'elle avait pris sur moi jusqu'à ce que cette fâcheuse histoire de mouchoir égaré et retrouvé dans la mauvaise poche, que je t'avais contée, ne me fasse connaître les affres de la jalousie. Je sus alors combien j'étais faible et prompt à tomber. Lorsque le malentendu du mouchoir se fut dissipé, et que je fus assuré qu'il appartenait à une autre, je résolus de me montrer franc envers moi-même.

Je conçus du dépit d'être tombé dans le redoutable piège de l'amour, tant je me glorifiais jusqu'alors de mon cœur froid et supérieur. Mais je ne voulus point me torturer davantage, et décidai de faire mon bonheur, et le sien, si par un heureux hasard, elle daignait m'aimer en retour. Hélas,

 _« A change came o'er the spirit of my dream »,_

Mais n'anticipons pas.

L'aveu de mes sentiments fut accueilli avec des larmes de joie, qui coulèrent de ses joues à mes lèvres reconnaissantes, qui lui juraient alors un amour éternel… Je te vois rire, et tu as bien raison. Quelle folie de s'abaisser à cela ! Je ne me doutais pas encore du peu de cas que l'on ferait de ce serment. Je dis « serment » car oui, elle me donna sa main, son cœur avec sa foi pour jamais, et je l'aurais courtisée à la face du monde et épousée si elle m'en avait laissé le temps. Je t'avais dit que j'étais résolu à ne point me marier sans l'estime la plus sincère. Je n'aurais eu que faire d'une épouse si l'amour ne m'en avait pas fait découvrir le besoin. Je la croyais aussi ferme que moi dans ses décisions. Toujours est-il que je l'ai quittée un jour, tout rempli de son doux souvenir, et qu'à mon retour m'attendait une lettre froide et sans âme, qui m'intimait l'ordre de l'oublier et de ne plus lui écrire. « Le mal n'est pas si grand, disait-elle, si vous avez eu la délicatesse de ne point révéler notre secret au grand jour, comme vous me l'aviez promis. »

J'ai haï l'infidèle, et l'ai maudite des heures durant, sans parvenir à m'ôter ces mots infâmes de l'esprit. Je ne sais comment elle eut le front de tracer celui de « promesse » après avoir rompu la sienne avec tant de hardiesse. Je l'ai honnie et vouée à tous les diables, pourtant, je ne pouvais me défendre de l'aimer encore, et aussi vivement qu'au premier jour.

J'attendis le matin pour écrire en retour, une courte missive, qu'on ne m'a point renvoyée. Elle était assez froide et pleine d'un ressentiment légitime, qui aurait dû toucher son sens de la justice. Mais il faut croire que seule sa beauté n'était pas feinte, et qu'elle n'avait pas plus d'équité que d'honneur, puisque ma lettre est demeurée sans réponse !

Bien souvent me vient le soupçon d'un rival. Cette pensée, si loin de la haute opinion que j'ai d'elle, m'est odieuse et me donne envie de faire couler le sang. Hélas ! Si au moins elle m'écrivait ! Quels que soient ses griefs, je les entendrais, si seulement elle daignait me les exposer ! Il se peut que je sois indigne d'elle, mais du moins n'ai-je pas mérité qu'on me mît à la torture du doute.

Voilà mon ami, la triste histoire de mes fiançailles, qui auront duré comme on dit, ce que durent les roses. Hier encore, j'espérais me remettre d'une aventure où seule ma gloire avait été touchée, mais je me rends à l'évidence. J'aime cette femme avec passion et je n'aurai de répit qu'elle me revienne ou que lumière soit faite sur cette affaire.

Je te dis adieu. La pensée de cette aventure m'a tourné les sangs. Je ne sais plus ce que j'écris.

R. T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 17 Mai 17**_


	15. Lettre XV - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

 _(jointe à la précédente lettre de Jeanne)_

.

Ô perfide Marquise, ô vous que j'adore !

Je commence par me jeter à vos pieds pour vous supplier de me débarrasser de cette créature, de cette sangsue larmoyante et rampante que je traîne après moi. Je ne sais que faire ! À toute heure du jour elle m'écrit, pour me chanter – que dis-je ! pour me crier – son désespoir, que je feins d'ignorer en ne lui répondant point. Car entre nous, je ne sais si, dans huit jours, je n'aurai pas envie de reprendre cette femme et s'il ne me servira point de n'avoir pas reçu ses lettres, plutôt que d'y avoir fait une verte et franche réponse.

C'est à croire, ma belle amie, qu'elle n'a que cela à faire de ses journées ! Hâtez-vous de faire sa connaissance, devenez son amie, venez chasser son ennui, de grâce, occupez-la, que je ne sois pas importuné chaque demi-heure par mon domestique, venu me remettre ses missives ! Vous comprendrez en effet ma prudence : je dois veiller à ne point les recevoir en main propre, sachant qu'un rapport détaillé est sans doute fait à la malheureuse au retour de son messager. Il est étrange d'ailleurs, que celui-ci change chaque jour de visage ! En use-t-elle comme les rois barbares des temps anciens, et fait-elle impitoyablement mettre à mort les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles ? Elle en serait certainement capable, ma belle guerrière couronnée de blanc… Vous ai-je parlé de sa ravissante chevelure de neige, que j'aimais tant à caresser ? Pardonnez ma bonne amie, ce n'était point à vous que j'adressais ce « guerrière » admiratif…

Vous devrez pardonner mon outrecuidance, si vous désirez me voir prendre votre protégée sous mon aile… Ainsi vous souhaitez que je me charge de l'éducation de cette enfant ? Je suis surpris que vous ne vouliez pas garder ses prémices pour vous seule, mais soit. Il ne tient qu'à vous d'organiser une rencontre préliminaire. Car je tiens, Marquise, à juger de mes propres yeux si votre pupille mérite ou non mes soins ! Non que je n'aie confiance en votre jugement, mais l'expérience nous a prouvé par le passé que, si vous êtes par nature complaisante, mes goûts différaient parfois des vôtres…

Pardonnez encore mon impertinence, ma tendre amie, elle n'est due qu'à cette insupportable _oie_ _blanche_ , et j'insiste sur l'adjectif, qui me hante comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure, ou plutôt comme un spectre recouvert de son suaire, venu agiter ses chaînes sous mes yeux pour me forcer à les lever de mon ouvrage… oh croyez m'en, elle en a l'apparence, et quand vous la verrez, vous me comprendrez.

Pourquoi ne pas organiser cette fameuse rencontre pour après-demain, le temps de me laisser me raccommoder avec ma tendre prude ? Car quelque prétexte que je lui apporte, il ne me faudra pas moins d'une nuit pour me faire pardonner. La charmante serait folle d'accepter de me reprendre à moins. Je puis me mettre en campagne dès ce soir et lui accorderai ensuite une journée de repos. Nous serons alors prêts à vous rencontrer par inadvertance à l'endroit qu'il vous siéra. Amenez donc votre Seyrarm, et nous serons contents. Vous m'écrirez par la suite ce que vous pensez de mon petit présent et je donnerai mon avis sur le vôtre.

Si vous êtes d'accord, fixez donc les règles qui restent, et faites-le moi savoir avant cet après-midi, que je puisse signifier à mon oiselle son retour en grâce. Sans doute n'aura-t-elle pas le temps de sécher comme il faut ses larmes de huit jours avant notre entretien. Mais qu'importe ! Pour moi, je lui trouve bien plus de charmes dans la souffrance, lorsque son front blanc se plisse et se tord, que dans ses timides instants de bonheur. Faites-la souvent pleurer, Marquise, elle a de ses yeux lorsque les larmes en coulent, qui me la font toujours désirer plus que lorsqu'elle rit.

Je vous embrasse, mon infidèle, volage diablesse.

J'attends votre lettre.

Hao.

.

PS : J'y songe et me dis que vous me devez dédommagement de devoir renouer avec cette femme. Car après tout, voilà des jours que je vous implore de me la prendre et que vous avez négligé cette rencontre. Je considère donc que vous me devrez une faveur, ma cruelle, et je vous donne trois jours pour choisir de quelle façon. Passé ce délai, je déciderai moi-même du gage…

Jusqu'à très vite.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 18 Mai 17**_


	16. Lettre XVI - Pirika à Horo Horo

.

 **Pirika, baronne d'U***, à Horo Horo**

.

J'ai été lire plus de vingt fois le registre des bains, mais elle n'y apparaît toujours pas. Je n'y ai trouvé que des noms que nous connaissions déjà, et il semble évident que la personne que tu cherches est une étrangère. J'ai demandé, fais des mines, supplié, délié ma bourse, personne ne semble connaître son nom. Es-tu sûr de n'avoir pas rêvé cette rencontre ? Ta belle inconnue demeure insaisissable, et je ne sais si ce petit jeu m'amusera encore longtemps…

Ne crains rien, ô frère chéri, car je ferai tout pour t'aider dans ta quête. J'espère seulement qu'elle est aussi charmante que tu le prétends car je serais désolée de n'avoir remué ciel et terre que pour un laideron transfiguré un bref instant par un rayon de soleil.

J'ai terminé mon dernier roman que je t'enverrai bientôt pour que tu me donnes ton avis. Il faudra revoir cela, car ce n'est pas aussi bon que le précédent, lequel était déjà fort médiocre. Mais je compte sur tes avis, qui m'ont toujours été si précieux, mon cher frère adoré ! J'ose espérer que tu riras des petits portraits que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de glisser ci et là. Tous sont nouveaux, et que de personnes en vue ! Ce serait drôle s'ils se reconnaissaient et venaient m'en demander des comptes, disais-tu ? Oh, mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'ils soient d'assez fidèles lecteurs pour m'avoir percée à jour, pour avoir deviné qui se cache derrière ce nom de plume ingénieux que nous trouvâmes ensemble, et enfin pour être remontés jusqu'à moi. Et je ne connais personne de ce talent-là dans notre bonne ville. Certes, la situation serait fâcheuse si l'on venait à deviner qui se cache derrière « Artémis la Rose », mais alors je pourrais rétorquer à mes détracteurs : « Comment, _vous_ , mon cher duc, vous vous abaissez donc à lire ces horreurs de romans, ces immondes écrits libertins, qui ne sont pas seulement construits, et qui de plus dépeignent les mœurs les plus viles de notre société dans les termes les plus crus et les moins élégants ? Qui aurait pu le croire ? Pas moi, sans doute. »

Tu vois que l'affaire serait promptement réglée et que ma réputation n'aurait pas à en souffrir.

J'ajoute, et je suis bien fâchée de devoir te parler ainsi, que tu ferais mieux de te méfier. J'étais chez nous pas plus tard qu'hier, où j'ai dîné avec notre père. Il semblerait que le cher vieil homme se soit mis en tête de te marier. J'ai eu bien du mal à ne pas rire en entendant cela, et s'il y parvient, ce sera bien pis. J'ai tout de même réussi à lui faire entendre qu'à ton âge, il serait ridicule de chercher à prendre femme; qu'il te faudrait soit la choisir au berceau, soit déjà veuve, et ce simple mot l'a fait fléchir.

Je dois avouer que j'ai peine à t'imaginer marié, ta douce et terne épouse appuyée à ton bras lors des promenades, en un mot : respectable. Quelle bonne plaisanterie !

Mais prenons garde. N'oublions pas que, si tu es l'aîné, il est tout de même rare de nos jours que l'on se soucie tant de marier un fils, quand sa jeune sœur n'a pas même un prétendant sérieux sur qui l'on pourrait compter. Ou bien notre père m'a oubliée, ou bien il me réserve une surprise à sa façon.

Conviens que nous serions bien sots d'être bernés par notre propre père ! Jure-moi Horo, que si tu l'entends dire le moindre mot sur mon mariage, tu m'en feras parvenir la nouvelle et tenteras de lui ôter cette idée de l'esprit, comme je le fis pour toi.

Adieu, mon cher frère, je t'envoie de ce pas ma dernière _rouerie_ , et je vais me remettre en quête de la fuyante dame de tes pensées.

Pirika

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 19 Mai 17**_


	17. Lettre XVII - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Eh bien, Vicomte ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette charmante enfant ? Délicieuse, n'est-il pas vrai ? Si elle vous agrée, sachez que je vous l'offre toute pure et sans tache, vous avez ma parole.

De mon côté, je trouve votre « guerrière » tout à fait à mon goût. Elle est parfaite dans le style tragique, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Elle me fait penser à ma tendre orpheline, là-bas dans mes terres : elles ont ce même regard mélancolique des femmes à qui il ne reste que peu de temps à vivre, et qui les prédispose à devenir si facilement nos victimes. Je relève donc avec plaisir le défi que vous m'avez proposé.

À propos de jeu et de défi, sachez que je n'ai guère goûté vos allusions de cette dernière lettre. Vous me semblez manquer d'occupation, c'est la seule explication à votre vulgaire proposition déguisée. Vous devriez vous attaquer au plus vite à ce morceau de choix que je vous ai abandonné. Mais enfin, si gage il y a, je ne vous laisserai pas ternir mon honneur, ni décider des armes et du lieu. Par charité je vous accorde donc ce que vous me demandez.

Je ne dînerai qu'à sept heures, ce soir. Anna, Tamao et Seyrarm seront là, mais je ne recevrai personne d'autre. Il me sera donc facile de me libérer vers neuf heures. Je ne vous attendrai qu'à dix, aussi, ne soyez pas en retard, ou il se pourrait que je choisisse cette fois de planter mes griffes dans _votre_ chair bien tendre, et non dans celle de votre blanche sainte.

Toute à vous, mais je ferai mieux encore tout à l'heure,

Jun

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 21 Mai 17**_

.


	18. Lettre XVIII - Jun à Jeanne

.

 **Jun à Jeanne**

.

Madame,

J'ai été enchantée de faire votre connaissance hier après-midi. Cette lettre vous paraîtra peut-être surprenante, mais connaissant votre retraite, vos principes, j'ai peur de ne pas vous rencontrer autant que je le souhaiterais. Je n'avais pour but en prenant ma plume que de vous inviter à me rendre visite aussi souvent qu'il vous plaira, car en vérité votre compagnie est bien attachante. Faites-moi la grâce de dîner chez moi après-demain, nous ne serons pas nombreux.

Je demeure, etc.

Tao Jun.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 21 Mai 17**_

.


	19. Lettre XIX - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

 _(billet)_

.

Elle est charmante, Marquise.

Je vous remercie, Madame, pour cette délicieuse friandise, qui ne pourra, hélas, jamais se comparer à vous.

Il me tarde d'être à ce soir pour vous faire voir ce que j'appelle, moi, _charité_. Prenez garde de ne pas pousser la plaisanterie trop loin, Marquise, mon âme, vous jouez avec le feu.

Je reste votre plus humble et plus indigne serviteur.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 21 Mai 17**_

.


	20. Lettre XX - Seyrarm à Komeri

.

 **Seyrarm à Komeri**

.

Ma chère amie,

J'ai fait hier une nouvelle connaissance tout à fait extraordinaire. Je me trouvais avec ma tendre marquise, et nous devions aller ensemble choisir de nouvelles robes. J'ai acheté sur ses conseils trente mètres d'un superbe satin rose qui me fait un teint magnifique ! J'ai commandé encore bien des choses et je suis sûre que l'on fera des merveilles de cette soie des Indes moirée que j'ai choisie. Ma bonne marquise a même loué mon bon goût sur ce point et j'en étais toute troublée ! Elle a une façon si caressante d'adresser ses louanges que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de rougir ! Elle-même ne porte presque que du vert, mais avec un goût ! C'est une autre de ses admirables qualités : je ne connais personne à qui cette sévère couleur irait aussi bien, mais à elle, cela lui rehausse le teint et lui donne une élégance incomparable.

Je t'engage à venir admirer mes nouvelles robes quand tu reviendras en ville, ma chère Komeri, et je te présenterai alors à ma bonne marquise, car je ne serai heureuse que si je sais que tu l'apprécies.

Enfin c'est au cours de notre promenade que j'ai fait cette connaissance dont je te parlais plus haut. Nous prenions le thé, la marquise et moi, lorsque est venu à notre table un homme qui s'est aussitôt incliné devant nous. Ma bonne amie lui a rendu son salut et me l'a présenté comme un de ses amis, le vicomte d'A***. Comme tu es ma plus proche amie et ma confidente, je te donne son nom, mais je te prierai de le garder pour toi : la marquise m'a fait jurer de n'en point parler, ni à Anna, ni à Tamao, ni à quiconque. Il semblerait que toutes deux n'aiment guère le vicomte, qui s'était attiré leur inimitié à la suite d'une aventure que l'on ne m'a pas dite.

C'est un homme étrange, que ce vicomte. Avec un regard effrayant, qui semble couver une sorte de feu que je ne saurais décrire, mais toujours aimable. Devant lui on ne se sent pas à son aise, on ne sait que dire. Non pas qu'il soit froid comme le marquis de T***, le frère de ma bonne amie, mais il y a quelque chose, un je ne sais quoi de caché derrière son sourire, qui donne l'impression qu'il se moque toujours de ce qu'on lui dit. Il n'est pas resté longtemps avec nous, mais en repartant, il a baisé ma main et j'ai senti qu'il la gardait trop longtemps dans la sienne. J'ai rougi tant j'étais honteuse. Heureusement que ma bonne marquise n'a rien remarqué, sans quoi elle aurait ri et m'aurait traitée de petite sotte.

Adieu Komeri, je t'aime toujours comme lorsque nous étions au temple.

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 21 Mai 17**_


	21. Lettre XXI - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

 _Délice de tes reins face à moi dénudés_

 _Saveur d'une peau que nul autre n'a goûtée..._

Après réflexion, ces vers ne sauraient s'appliquer tout à fait à votre personne.

Cependant, Ma Dame, vous êtes la seule femme de ma connaissance à posséder tant de savoir-faire, tant de beauté et de fraîcheur mêlées.

Hier ne m'a point suffi. Je reviendrai. Soyez encore à moi quelques temps, Marquise ! Et si je dois trouver une femme dans votre lit ce soir, je jure de la tuer sur le champ.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 22 Mai 17**_

 _._


	22. Lettre XXII - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Rien n'est plus possessif qu'un amant insatisfait. Pas même un mari.

Devrais-je vous épouser, Vicomte, pour me débarrasser de vous ? Soyez sans crainte, vous me manqueriez trop. Et votre _savoir-faire_ , également. Revenez donc. Je gage que vous vous épuiserez le premier.

Mes reins vous saluent bien bas,

Jun.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 22 Mai 17**_

.


	23. Lettre XXIII - Hao à Jeanne

.

 **Hao à Jeanne**

.

Madame,

Soyez rassurée. La marquise Jun de T*** ne sait rien de notre douce amitié. C'est une femme remarquable, douée d'une intelligence rare, aussi, elle pourrait sans doute nous deviner, si j'étais moitié moins sage et vous moitié moins prudente. N'ayez crainte pour votre réputation ! Croyez-vous que j'irais conter à une autre l'amour et la tendresse ardente qui nous lient ? Non, madame, je reste aussi muet qu'une tombe.

Si la marquise vous a priée comme moi, il faut en croire sa lettre : elle ne désire que votre amitié, ce qui n'est pas surprenant, sachant en quelle société restreinte, elle vit ! Loin de lui déplaire, votre sagesse et votre mesure n'auront que plus de prix à ses yeux, car c'est une femme vertueuse et bonne, qui admire hautement vos œuvres. Et pieuse, avec cela ! D'une noblesse de cœur comme on en rencontre fort peu ici. Ne craignez donc pas de lui répondre, ni d'accepter cette invitation. J'y serai moi-même.

Adieu madame, mon cœur ne bat que pour vous.

Hao

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 22 Mai 17**_

.


	24. Lettre XXIV - Seyrarm à Jun

.

 **Seyrarm à Jun**

.

Madame,

Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour cette après-midi d'il y a deux jours. J'étais très heureuse de vous avoir à mes côtés, et de bénéficier de vos précieux conseils ! Sans vous comment aurais-je su quel tissu mettrait mes yeux en valeur, ni quel ruban porter avec mes nouvelles robes ! Vous qui êtes toujours si élégante, qui savez toujours arranger les choses comme il se doit. Je vous admire. Mais non, cela est mesquin de ma part ! J'ai la chance de vous connaître, et de vous avoir comme confidente ! Oh, j'ai tant de choses à apprendre et vous êtes si bonne pour moi ! Je préfère mille fois passer la journée auprès de vous plutôt que de rester à la maison avec Anna. Oui, je vous préfère à elle, mais ne l'aviez-vous pas deviné, ma chère amie ?

Pour demain, Anna vous fait dire par ma lettre qu'elle ne viendra qu'à quatre heures, prendre le thé. Ce qui veut dire que je devrai rester enfermer toute la matinée ! Je crois que cela va passer fort lentement et que je me languirai jusqu'à ce qu'on daigne me libérer. Oh! J'avais oublié combien vous détestiez que je dise du mal d'Anna ! Pardonnez-moi mon amie, hélas, je ne puis effacer ce que j'ai écrit, l'encre a été versée et il me faudrait changer de papier. Ne me grondez pas ! Je ne veux pas être méchante, ni vous déplaire ! C'est que les mots me viennent et que je ne sais comment les contenir : je parle toujours comme je pense, mais je crois bien que c'est ce qu'Anna n'aime pas. Vous me pardonnerez n'est-ce pas ? Oui je le sais, vous grondez parfois, mais pas comme Anna. Vous avez toujours un sourire dans les yeux, c'est pourquoi on vous aime tant. Et je sais que vous pardonnez toujours ! Je vous embrasserai, je vous cajolerai, et vous serez de nouveau ma bonne amie !

Oh comme demain me paraît loin ! Et que le jour me semble long ! Je ne sais ce que j'attends avec le plus d'impatience : notre thé de demain ou la fête aux jardins d'après-demain.

Adieu Madame, nous nous verrons demain, à quatre heures sans faute !

Seyrarm

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 22 Mai 17**_


	25. Lettre XXV - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

 _(jointe à la précédente)_

.

Voyez mon cher Vicomte, quelle délicieuse enfant nous avons là !

Il vous faut passer à l'attaque séance tenante, si vous ne voulez voir la petite vous filer entre les griffes ! La douce Seyrarm semble déjà prête à tomber dans les miennes. Voyez plutôt combien ce billet est rempli de ma personne, de notre tendre « amitié », et quel sage usage ma petite élève fait des mots de notre charmante langue ! Admirez ces « ma chère amie », « ma bonne », « je languis », ou encore ces embrassades et ces cajoleries qui me seront bientôt offertes ! Et cette image du jour qui n'en finit pas, « Ah, que le jour me semble long ! », n'est-ce pas là l'essence même de la langue amoureuse ? Cette enfant est prête à se rendre, Vicomte, mais à qui ? Serez-vous l'heureux élu ou devrez-vous perdre la face en vous voyant supplanté dans votre conquête par une autre ? Être vaincu parce que l'amour de son propre sexe vient plus vite à une jeune fille que celui de l'autre, voilà une plume qui manquait à votre panache !

Hâtez-vous donc, mon doux ami, très cher rival, ou je ne pourrai résister à la tentation de m'emparer de votre proie. Sans rancune si vous parvenez à vos fins, je vous embrasse du fond du cœur.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 23 Mai 17**_

.


	26. Lettre XXVI - Jeanne à Jun

.

 **Jeanne à Jun**

.

Madame,

Vos renseignements sont bons. Je mène une vie assez retirée et je suis surprise de vous voir désirer mon amitié. Je crains de ne pas être si agréable causeuse que bien des dames de votre connaissance, mais je serai heureuse de dîner en votre compagnie ce soir.

Je suis, Madame, votre obligée,

Jeanne ***

.

 _De l'hôtel d'X***, ce 23 Mai 17**_

.


	27. Lettre XXVII - Seyrarm à Jun

.

 **Seyrarm à Jun**

.

Quelle heureuse après-midi, Madame, et comme je suis aise de ces heures passées en votre compagnie ! Aucune ne m'aurait été plus chère dans cette fête. Et, Dieux ! que c'était beau ! Y retournerons-nous ? Anna dit que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Pourtant on m'a dit qu'un feu d'artifice serait donné au grand bassin après-demain soir ! Pourquoi, marquise, veut-elle à tout prix m'empêcher de jouir des plaisirs de la ville ? Oh mais je ne voulais pas vous déplaire en me plaignant à nouveau ! Je vous demande bien pardon. Mais si vous pouviez glisser un mot en faveur du feu d'artifice à Anna et Tamao, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante !

Je suis bien certaine que vous irez. Le vicomte d'A*** serait-il présent aussi ? Vous m'avez demandé, en partant, ce que j'avais pensé de cette nouvelle connaissance, car je ne vous en avais point parlé après vous me l'aviez présenté. À vrai dire, Madame, je suis confuse de la réponse que je vous fais ici, mais l'honnêteté comme l'amitié m'interdisent de vous dissimuler mon sentiment. Pas plus lors de notre rencontre qu'aujourd'hui, aux jardins, je n'ai pu me défendre d'un mouvement de frayeur lorsque monsieur d'A*** est arrivé. Je le trouve très bel homme et fort élégant mais quelque peu inquiétant. Sa compagnie est agréable mais son regard trouble. Il a une façon de vous fixer qui fait rougir à chaque fois et un sourire qui donne à penser qu'il se moque toujours de vous ! Suis-je donc bien ridicule, Madame, ou serait-ce cette gaucherie que vous m'avez déjà reprochée qui fut cause de son amusement ? Pourtant, je vous assure que j'ai tenté de me corriger ! J'ai suivi vos conseils, du moins je m'y suis efforcée. Il n'en allait pas de même avec vous et j'ai bien cru voir qu'il vous traitait avec plus de déférence que n'importe qui. Et Tamao ! Oh cette figure qu'elle avait ! En voyant Monsieur le vicomte arriver, ses yeux ont lancé de ces éclairs ! S'ils avaient été vrais, votre ami serait mort sur le coup ! Le vicomte, lui, la toisait avec un air plus rieur encore que lorsque c'était moi. Lorsque nous sommes repartis, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la questionner. Oh j'ai pris garde, comme vous-même à ce moment, de ne point révéler que j'avais déjà fait sa connaissance en votre compagnie. Tamao et Anna ne l'ont point deviné : c'est donc que je suis parvenue à ne pas rougir et tordre les mains. Que je me félicite d'avoir suivi votre enseignement à ce sujet ! Je sais désormais rester « réservée », comme vous me l'avez appris ! Mais je ne serai sans doute jamais aussi adroite que vous, et n'ai pu obtenir que fort peu de renseignements sur monsieur d'A***. Tout ce que Tamao a daigné me dire, c'est qu'il était de la famille d'Anna. J'en ai été fort surprise. Elle paraissait encore bien en colère, et c'est Anna qui a dû la rassurer d'un sourire. « Le vicomte, m'a-t-elle dit, n'est point si méchant homme que notre chère Tamao le croit. » Ce à quoi Tamao a répondu « Votre tendresse pour lui demeure à mon esprit inexplicable. À moins que cela ne soit parce qu'il est le parent de votre mari ? » Et Anna : « Sans doute y a-t-il de cela. Quels qu'aient été ses torts, il demeure ma famille, bien que je comprenne, moi, votre haine à son égard. Mais n'ennuyons pas plus longtemps notre Seyrarm avec ces tristes histoires. » La conversation s'est alors portée sur un tout autre sujet, quoique j'eusse bien envie d'en savoir davantage. Et bien que j'aie feint de m'en désintéresser, mes tentatives pour en revenir au vicomte se sont révélées vaines.

Vous qui connaissez monsieur d'A*** comme Tamao et Anna, savez-vous en quelles circonstances ils se trouvèrent opposés et quelles sont ces « tristes histoires », dont on n'a pas voulu me parler ? Est-ce là si honteux qu'il faille à tout prix me le cacher ? Oh ! Éclairez-moi, Madame, je suis tellement curieuse ! Vous savez qu'on ne me dit jamais rien.

Votre Seyrarm

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 24 Mai 17**_

 _._


	28. Lettre XXVIII - Horo Horo à Ren

.

 **Horo Horo à Ren**

.

Tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'esprit que l'air de l'été aurait chassé tes idées noires, mon ami. La fête était charmante et je crois que tu aurais dû venir. Bien loin de moi l'envie de paraître blessant, mais qui aurait cru un jour qu'une femme pourrait faire de toi un ermite ? Me voilà obligé d'en user avec toi comme d'un banni et de te tenir informé des dernières nouvelles. Il te suffit de savoir que la beauté qui hante mon esprit a daigné faire une apparition : que n'étais-tu là ! Je te l'aurais fait voir ! Je serais fort content d'obtenir ton approbation ! Sans elle, la journée aurait été simplement agréable, mais son seul passage a suffi à charmer mon âme jusqu'au soir. Tu aurais d'autant plus dû te libérer que ma sœur était présente, elle aussi. Vous auriez pu causer agréablement, je sais que tu admires son esprit comme j'admire celui de la tienne, laquelle était des nôtres, elle aussi. Elle était à la table de Tamao de T*** et accompagnée d'une fillette dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Il me semble que tu la connais. Une pupille de la duchesse de K***. Un bien curieux mélange de maladresse, de timidité et d'effronterie dissimulée. Il y a quelque chose en elle qui me rappelle ma sœur, en plus enfant, et en moins affectueux. Son frère est chevalier, un garçon bien timide, à qui l'amusement semble manquer. Je ne suis guère demeuré auprès d'eux.

En repartant, j'ai tout de même vu une chose bien curieuse que je te raconte ici, en espérant ne point te causer de mauvaise surprise. Il était près de trois heures et la chaleur était à son comble lorsque monsieur le vicomte d'A*** s'est présenté à notre table. Il est apparenté à la duchesse Anna, tu le sais. Toujours est-il qu'il est venu lui présenter ses respects, ainsi qu'à Tamao de T***, laquelle l'a accueilli avec un air de sévérité qui aurait mis en fuite le criminel le plus endurci. Je crains d'ailleurs que son visage n'ait effrayé la jeune pupille dont je te parlais, car elle s'est empressée de s'éloigner en compagnie de son frère. Le vicomte m'a salué de loin : nous ne nous connaissons que de vue. Puis il s'est tourné vers ta sœur et a évoqué je ne sais quel dîner. Nul n'a n'a rien dit et je me suis gardé d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est Tamao de T*** qui osa la première demander : « Comment, Marquise, vous le recevez donc ? », « Bien sûr, répondit votre sœur, comme tout le monde. Et comme vous-même, autrefois. » Les dieux savent qu'il n'y avait point de malice dans ses paroles, personne ne s'y est trompé, nous aimons tous bien trop la marquise pour cela, mais sa remarque a paru ranimer de bien pénibles souvenirs dans l'esprit de Tamao. Nous nous sommes alors empressés autour d'elle pour lui rendre sa gaieté. La marquise ne fut pas en reste, car sa finesse a dû lui faire deviner qu'elle avait prononcé quelque parole peu charitable. Ta sœur est probablement la seule femme du pays assez sage pour parvenir à entretenir des liens avec deux ennemis irréductibles !

Je concède volontiers que lorsque l'on a la garde d'une fille aussi fraîche que cette mademoiselle de M*** – voilà son nom qui me revient ! –, on ne saurait se montrer trop prudent, surtout en présence du vicomte, dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. Tu sais que je réprouve cette sorte d'homme, qui ne trouve son plaisir que dans la séduction trompeuse des âmes innocentes. Moi-même, je ne suis pas un dévot, j'aime la vie et ne m'en cache point. Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais trouvé de plaisir à séduire par la ruse. Et j'avoue que je ne comprends rien à ce goût qu'ont la plupart des hommes pour les fillettes ingénues. Quel plaisir en tire-t-on, puisqu'elles ne savent rien ? Quelle jouissance peut-on en avoir, hormis celle de terrifier des enfants ? Prisant la compagnie des femmes d'esprit, je n'ai eu que des maîtresses capables de partager mes plaisirs. Et j'ose espérer que le beau visage qui m'a charmé appartient à cette sorte de femme. Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu sais que pour moi, la pureté ne défend pas que l'on soit instruite. Ma sœur en est l'exemple vivant. C'est ce qui me fait craindre que mon père me trouve un parti, outre que cela ne serait certainement pas l'objet de mes vœux : quel ennui cela serait, que d'être affligé d'une de ces femmes-enfants qui seraient plus à leur place dans les bras d'une mère que dans ceux d'un mari !

J'ai quitté cette compagnie peu après que le vicomte se soit levé : ma sœur accourait à moi, rosie par le soleil. Il y a peu tu m'avais dit que pour charmante qu'elle soit, il lui faudrait peut-être apprendre à tempérer sa vivacité. Tu la jugeais trop prompte, trop franche, trop emportée. Je prie chaque soir tous les dieux que je connais pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Ma sœur est l'être le plus merveilleux qui m'ait été donné de connaître, ma divine exceptée, et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde la voir perdre son enjouement. Me prenant par le bras sitôt qu'elle me vit, elle m'entraîna bien vite vers une toute autre société. À l'ombre fraîche des arbres se tenaient Lord G*** et sa Zoria G***, laquelle n'a pas daigné dire un mot de toute la journée, Herr Tona Graf von C*** (ou peu s'en faut, je ne maîtrise malheureusement pas les langues teutones) et le Président Lyserg de D***. Ma sœur était au centre de ce petit cercle et semblait la seule à ne point souffrir de la chaleur – il fallait voir la malheureuse G*** rouge et échaudée en comparaison ! Elle ressemblait tout juste à une fleur coupée ! –, et c'est à sa vivacité que tu critiquas autrefois que nous dûmes de passer une si délicieuse fin de journée.

Ce fut peu après m'être éloigné des autres que l'ange que je poursuis depuis des jours m'apparut, comme si elle n'avait été destinée qu'à mes seuls regards. Je fus heureux de ne point avoir à partager sa beauté avec qui que ce soit. Hélas, elle passa trop loin pour que la politesse me contraigne à la saluer, aussi ne pus-je avoir l'occasion d'entendre le son de sa voix. Je crois bien qu'elle revenait d'une boutique, car son domestique était chargé de paquets. Arrivée à ma hauteur, bien que fort loin, elle interrompit sa marche et parut blêmir. Je ne sais quel était la cause de son trouble mais toujours est-il qu'une minute plus tard, elle s'en était allée, me laissant seul et sans espoir de la revoir. La chose est certaine, mon ami : cette femme ne peut être qu'une sylphide ou un esprit. Pourtant je ne désespère pas de me faire introduire auprès d'elle et d'obtenir son amour. Tu souris à ces mots, je le sais, et tu as raison. Je n'avais pris la plume que pour te dépeindre les réjouissances que tu as manquées par ta faute, et voilà que je m'égare déjà au détour des charmes de ma belle, dont tu n'as probablement que faire. Je te prie de m'excuser de dissimuler si peu le spectacle de mon bonheur – triste bonheur, en vérité ! –, sans penser à la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Mais tu connais mon caractère : tu dois savoir que derrière l'enthousiasme, je demeure profondément et sincèrement affligé par ton malheur. La dame t'a-t-elle seulement répondu ? Fasse qu'au moins cette lettre t'ait distrait quelques instants de tes peines.

Ton ami bien dévoué,

Horo Horo.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 24 Mai 17**_

.


	29. Lettre XXIX - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

 _(jointe à la précédente lettre de Seyrarm et à la suivante)_

.

Je ne puis résister au plaisir de vous faire parvenir la dernière missive de ma charmante élève, Vicomte : on y parle de vous, vous le verrez, et en beaux termes. L'enfant vous trouve à son goût : n'hésitez plus. Il m'a fallu répondre très vite à cela et j'ai cru bon de vous corser un peu la tâche pour vous la rendre plus intéressante en lui dessinant un portrait fort méchant de votre personne. Ainsi ma pupille ne manquera pas d'être intriguée et de se croire assez forte pour vous résister. Elle se méfiera, le jeu n'en sera que plus délicieux pour vous et la victoire plus savoureuse. J'ai également glissé ci-et-là quelques détails de votre supposée « brouille » avec Tamao qui achèveront de piquer la curiosité de la petite. J'ai cru bon de grossir le trait et de laisser entendre que vous aviez été jusqu'au bout de la partie… Le vérité, nous le savons, ne peut être dite : il faudrait que je reconnaisse avoir été votre maîtresse et vous avoir donné l'ordre d'abandonner cette conquête presque achevée. Cela ne se peut, naturellement. Mais en outre, j'ai arrangé l'histoire à ma façon car je ne saurais souffrir que cette enfant attribue à une autre qu'à moi votre obéissance. Je préfère qu'elle en ignore tout. Ne m'en veuillez pas : l'orgueil est ma faiblesse, vous le savez fort bien. Peut-être rira-t-elle de ce conte : c'est donc qu'elle sera plus intéressante qu'elle n'y paraît. Je vous envoie mon petit roman par la présente et j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira. Comme je voudrais le faire porter au plus vite à notre petite curieuse, je vous prie de me le rendre avant demain. Il ne tient qu'à vous que ce soit en personne.

Jun

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 25 Mai 17**_

.


	30. Lettre XXX - Jun à Seyrarm

.

 **Jun à Seyrarm**

.

Ce que vous me demandez-là, ma chère enfant, est bien grave et bien ennuyeux. Quoi ! Vous jugez le vicomte bien de sa personne ? Il l'est, je vous le concède, mais le Diable seul saurait être plus beau et plus méchant. Il a, de vrai, un esprit et des manières qui me font trouver sa société agréable, mais je me garderais bien de lui accorder ma confiance. Restez sur vos gardes avec un tel homme, ma douce petite : il est de ceux auxquels on ne peut que succomber. Quant à la froideur de Tamao à son égard, il ne m'appartient pas de vous en révéler les raisons, quoique je les connaisse fort bien. Je cède cependant à vos instances car je crois que l'aventure qui les réunit autrefois pourrait vous être édifiante. Cependant, je ne le fais qu'à la seule condition que vous obéirez à cette consigne que je vous donne : je vous interdis formellement d'en rien révéler à quiconque. Pour plus de sûreté et comme je sais votre marraine sévère, je reprendrai cette lettre lorsque nous nous reverrons. Pensez bien à la mettre en lieu sûr d'ici là.

Voilà l'histoire : Tamao fut autrefois très éprise d'un homme dont je tairai le nom et auquel le hasard a trouvé bon de donner une ressemblance exacte avec vicomte d'A***. La parenté de celui-ci avec la famille d'Anna fit qu'on l'invita sur leurs terres. Vous étiez alors bien jeune et l'on venait tout juste de vous envoyer au temple. Tamao devait avoir un peu plus de votre âge. Monsieur d'A*** passa quelques temps auprès d'eux, assez pour causer un embarras effroyable chez la malheureuse. On dit même qu'une nuit, il se trompa de chambre et la passa chez Tamao, mais je n'ai jamais pu m'en assurer. On dit même que la chambre qu'il cherchait était en réalité celle d'Anna, qui était alors tout juste mariée, mais de cela, je suis encore moins sûre. Il quitta le château le lendemain même et demeura longtemps éloigné avant que de revenir présenter ses respects à sa famille. Tamao, comme vous le savez, ne s'est jamais mariée.

Vous voyez donc par cette histoire que le vicomte est un homme bien dangereux. Il n'ouvre jamais la bouche qu'il n'ait calculé tout le mal qu'il puisse faire par ses paroles. Et, que cette histoire soit vraie ou fausse, c'est assez vous dire la réputation qui est la sienne et le danger qu'i être de ses intimes quand on vient seulement de faire son entrée dans le monde. Je le connais assez pour m'en garder sans manquer à la politesse, mais vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de pouvoir en dire autant. Ayez donc la bonté, je vous prie, de chasser ce beau vicomte de votre jeune et jolie tête. Pensez à moi, plutôt, cela est autrement plus sage.

Je vous embrasse, ma chère filleule.

Jun T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 25 Mai 17**_

.


	31. Lettre XXXI - Jun à Tamao

.

 **Jun à Tamao**

.

Je suis au regret, ma bonne amie, de refuser votre invitation pour demain. Des affaires me retiennent, hélas, fort pressantes, qui ne me laisseront libres qu'au soir. Je suis navrée de manquer cette matinée en votre compagnie et celle de Seyrarm, qui m'est fort précieuse. Je sais vos inquiétudes au sujet de votre jeune pupille, mais soyez sans crainte : vous savez qu'elle m'honore de sa confidence, et je vous assure que je n'ai vu en cette enfant aucune trace de mauvais penchants. Ses charmes et sa bonne nature s'épanouissent de jour en jour et ce sera bientôt une délicieuse jeune fille.

Je suis sûre qu'elle se consolera bien vite de mon absence de demain. Dites-lui que je l'engage à me rendre visite après-demain, dans la matinée.

Je reste, etc.

Jun T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 25 Mai 17**_

.


	32. Lettre XXXII - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

 _(billet)_

.

À merveille, Marquise, et pour le coup, je vous aime à la fureur !

Que j'ai ri ! Vous êtes un trésor de perfidie comme on n'en verra jamais plus sur cette terre ! Ah comme je voudrais être là pour observer la figure de cette enfant lorsqu'elle lira cette aventure ! Quel charme ont les jeunes visages qui voient s'effondrer les illusions juvéniles qu'ils se font sur leurs parents ! Je ne manquerai pas de préparer une version plus longue à cette histoire pour en régaler votre « filleule » (le mot est charmant !), lorsqu'elle sera mienne.

Vous remarquerez l'absence de votre _roman_ dans cette lettre. C'est que j'entends bien répondre à votre invitation. Je jouerai moi-même le rôle du messager, mon amie. Il me reste encore quelques affaires à régler avant de vous rejoindre, mais d'ici quelques heures, je serai à vos pieds.

Je vous conseille de demeurer au repos d'ici là. Vous verrez s'il m'arrive encore de me tromper de chambre.

Intensément vôtre,

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 25 Mai 17**_

.


	33. Lettre XXXIII - Horo Horo à Pirika

.

 **Horo à Pirika**

.

À la plus admirable et la plus tendre des sœurs,

Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Par un hasard merveilleux, que dis-je, par la bonne Providence qui doit veiller sur ma personne, j'ai croisé ma Belle deux fois de suite. La première fois, ce fut lors de la fête aux jardins. Le seconde, dans une boutique modeste où je me trouvai par le plus grand des hasards. Je ne lui ai point parlé, pas plus que les autres fois, mais je sais enfin son nom. Ce nom, ma douce amie, le sais-tu déjà ? T'ai-je devancée ? Ou sauras-tu, avec la perspicacité qui te caractérise, le deviner seule ?

Elle est le soleil qui m'éblouit. Elle n'est pas de ce monde. En elle, tout est inversé. Ses cheveux sont d'albâtre, et non son teint, Ses yeux ont le carmin de ses joues, sa peau se pare du bleu de ses veines et sa bouche a la fraîcheur des roses.

Ne te méprends pas, je n'en sais rien encore, mais je l'imagine déjà.

Oh ma sœur, te redirai-je encore combien je suis heureux ? Il me faut lui parler, à présent, l'approcher, la connaître. Voilà toujours sa figure, tu trouveras bien qui elle est. Sache seulement qu'elle voyage sous une fausse identité.

Ton frère, qui te remercie et te délivre de tes peines,

Horo.

.

PS : Au sujet de ton dernier roman : j'ai atteint les trois quarts et je ne me suis couché qu'à grand peine, tant je désirais savoir la suite. J'ai ri si fort que mon pauvre Karim au bout du couloir a dû m'entendre et me croire possédé. Ma chère, c'est un chef d'œuvre !

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 25 Mai 17**_

.


	34. Lettre XXXIV - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Vicomte, un très petit mot pour vous avertir que Seyrarm sera chez moi demain matin. Soyez-y aussi par le plus grand des hasards, si vous désirez faire avancer notre affaire. Cela commence à traîner un peu, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je souhaiterais que cela fût fini avant qu'Anna et Tamao ne se mettent en tête de trouver à la marier. Et n'oubliez pas que je suis impatiente de jouir de sa conquête, et qu'à prendre trop de temps à la faire, je me déciderai bientôt à vous prendre de vitesse. Prouvez-moi donc que du chevalier, vous possédez un peu plus que le titre.

Votre marquise, tout juste reposée de la nuit que vous m'avez fait passer.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 26 Mai 17**_

.


	35. Lettre XXXV - Hao à Pirika

.

 **Hao à Pirika**

.

À la plus exquise Dame de cette cité,

J'ose, après de longues heures d'hésitation, prendre ma plume d'une main ferme pour vous écrire. Tout d'abord, je ne savais ce que j'écrivais, puis, les mots semblèrent naître d'eux-mêmes sous mes doigts, jaillissant de l'encre noire comme les nymphes d'entre les flots. Je vous livre contre mon gré cet aveu du cœur, car avec vous je ne saurai feindre. La seule vue de votre personne, de votre gracieuse silhouette cet après-midi-là, dans les jardins, m'a bouleversé jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Lorsque je vous vis, Madame, ce fut comme une apparition. J'eus de la surprise à votre arrivée et bien du mal à faire preuve de politesse, tant je demeurai sous le charme de votre beauté. Jamais je ne vis de peau si blanche, ni d'yeux si grands. Jamais je ne vis bouche si charmante que celle qui s'ouvrit à cet instant pour me dire ces quelques mots d'amitié et me confier comme un trésor votre nom chéri, dont je traçai les élégantes arabesques une heure durant, avant de me décider à vous écrire.

Ah ! comment décrire ces doux orages de l'amour ! Pourquoi étiez-vous aux jardins ce jour-là ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que je fisse votre rencontre ? Je veux croire, Madame, qu'un génie voulut à cet instant nous réunir. À présent me voilà en proie au tourment le plus cruel, dont je ne saurais être libéré que par vous. Je ne sais de quel charme magique vous usez, mais je m'en trouve à présent captif, et vous supplie humblement de m'en délivrer. Que je meure foudroyé à l'instant si j'ai déjà aimé, avant de vous rencontrer. Vous ne pouvez m'être que destinée. Ayez pitié, Madame, d'un malheureux qui se meurt de l'éclat trop violent de votre regard, et qui n'aspire cependant qu'à en subir de nouveau l'effet. Pardonnez le désordre de ma conduite, les feux désordonnés de mon cœur et la fièvre de cette missive bien audacieuse.

Parlez seulement, Madame, et je serai guéri.

Hao, Vicomte d'A***

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 26 Mai 17**_

 _._


	36. Lettre XXXVI - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

Madame, vous êtes un monstre et je comprends pourquoi l'on vous connaît si peu d'amants. Vous en usez comme d'un guerrier avec son cheval : il vous suffit d'une chevauchée pour en crever dix. J'ai par chance assez d'endurance, mais par votre faute, me voici fourbu. Moi qui avais tant de projets pour ce soir ! À peine sorti des bras de pierre de ma statuesque sainte, il m'a fallu me jeter dans les vôtres, non moins rudes, et vous voudriez que je vole jusqu'à votre pupille pour la prier de m'ouvrir les siens ! De grâce, Marquise, laissez-moi une nuit de sommeil et j'irai conquérir sa porte, son cœur et tout ce qu'il vous plaira d'autre. Mais pour l'heure, votre écolière attendra : je laisse germer les graines que vous avez savamment plantées. J'ai par ailleurs de plus grands projets en tête, dont je vous dirai plus dans quelques temps. Ah et j'oubliais ce dîner de demain, en compagnie de Jeanne ! Vous finirez par me vieillir avant l'heure, ma belle amie. Et je gage que vous vous en repentiriez.

Vôtre à jamais, si vous daignez m'accorder quelques nuits de repos.

Hao.

.

PS : Vos ardeurs m'inquiètent. Vous devriez vous trouver un galant qui vous les entretienne. Désirez-vous que je fasse savoir quelques noms ? Dites-moi. Vous savez que votre bonheur m'importe plus que tout.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 26 Mai 17**_

.


	37. Lettre XXXVII - Jeanne à Ren

.

 **Jeanne à Ren**

 _(brouillon, non posté)_

.

Monsieur,

Pardonnez cette audace, qui me pousse à vous écrire… Ah Monsieur, je [illisible]

.

 _De l'hôtel d'X***, ce 26 Mai 17**_

.


	38. Lettre XXXVIII - Ren à Horo Horo

.

 **Ren à Horo Horo**

.

Mon ami,

Toujours rien.

Elle n'a pas daigné répondre à une seule de mes lettres. Au bout de trois jours, je n'y ai plus tenu, je me suis présenté chez elle : on ne m'a point reçu. J'avais fait taire mon courage, ravalé ma gloire, les dieux savent ce qu'il m'en a coûté ! Faut-il qu'elle me haïsse pour n'avoir pas même sacrifié son orgueil à la politesse ! Je ne sais pourtant pas ce que je lui ai fait. Je l'ai aimée de toute mon âme et tu juges si je l'aime encore. Je peux jurer sur ma vie que je lui ai été fidèle. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu lui manquer en quelque chose que ce soit.

Que dois-je faire ? Je n'y entends plus rien. Je perds espoir et j'aurais grand besoin de ton conseil. Toi qui connais les femmes et qui sais si bien lire dans leurs cœurs, toi dont les avis me sont précieux en toute chose, que ferais-tu ? Je souhaite seulement pouvoir lui parler et entendre son arrêt de sa bouche même. Alors seulement, je pourrai la quitter en paix. Je ne pourrai me convaincre qu'elle ne m'aime plus tant que je ne l'aurai pas vue.

Bien à toi,

R. T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 26 Mai 17**_

 _._


	39. Lettre XXXIX - Seyrarm à Komeri

.

 **Seyrarm à Komeri**

.

Ma Komeri, il faut bien plaindre ta pauvre Seyrarm !

Je ne sais que faire, vers où me tourner ! Et ma chère marquise qui m'abandonne ! Quoi, elle me laissera donc tout un soir, alors que je brûle de lui avouer... Oh je sais bien que je ne devrais pas. Cela devrait rester secret. Anna m'a bien répété de n'en point parler. Mais enfin, il faut que je parle, je n'en puis plus de garder le silence. Je m'en vais donc te raconter mon infortune.

Je t'avais dit les raisons pour lesquelles on m'avait fait quitter le temple à notre séparation. Je supposai alors qu'ayant atteint mes quinze ans, on ne me faisait revenir dans le monde que pour me marier. Dame Sati ne m'en avait rien dit, mais je me doutais de quelque chose, et même Daiei y avait fait allusion. Mais à mon arrivée, ni Anna ni Tamao ne me laissèrent rien savoir. C'est sans doute que les choses n'étaient pas encore tout à fait arrêtées. Car voici qu'après la fête aux jardins, Tamao est venue me parler. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je ne sais pas encore son nom : tu te doutes bien que je l'ai pressée de me l'apprendre ! Mais Tamao est aussi inflexible qu'Anna. Me voici donc au désespoir de ne rien connaître de ce monsieur qu'on me donne pour mari ! Je ne sais pas même son âge, ni son rang. Et ma tendre marquise qui fait la sourde oreille à mes appels ! Elle m'a fait mander pour demain matin, mais je ne sais si je saurais supporter cette attente ! Comme les heures me paraissent longues !

Adieu, Komeri ! Ah que n'ai-je ta patience !

Seyrarm

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 26 Mai 17**_

.


	40. Lettre XL - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Sans façons, Vicomte. Je mène une existence assez remplie sans que j'aie besoin de toujours m'adresser à vous pour me sustenter. Il est vrai que j'ai négligé de vous parler d'un certain monsieur qui m'a occupée plusieurs soirs, ces derniers temps. Je m'en suis désormais débarrassée. Quant au nom, il ne vous dirait rien, c'est un homme du commun, un des plus rudes et des plus mâles que j'aie pu trouver ! C'est qu'il m'arrive parfois d'être lassée des parfums et de la fraîcheur de notre caste, tout comme des peaux pures et sans tache des femmes que je fréquente. J'y songe, pour me faire pardonner, désirez-vous que je vous conte une autre de mes aventures féminines ? Vous me semblez toujours goûter ces sortes de récit, quoique votre goût n'aille pas vers votre sexe. Allons, je gage que ce récit vous instruira autant qu'il vous divertira.

J'ai aimé un temps la femme d'un de nos plus fameux philosophe, vous savez, ce Monsieur de F***, huitième de son nom, qui nous venait des lointaines contrées germaniques. Ce curieux personnage était féru de sciences occultes et d'alchimie, et son épouse était aussi charmante que douce et pieuse. Mais de plus, elle était de ces femmes qui se piquent de tomber amoureuses de leurs maris. Vous vous doutez qu'après que j'eusse pris du goût pour elle, je n'eus plus rien d'autre en tête que de la détacher de l'objet de son culte. Voici comment j'y parvins.

Devenue son amie et sa confidente, art en lequel j'excelle, vous le savez, je sus lui faire croire que son époux avait un penchant pour une autre dame de notre connaissance à toutes deux. Jamais l'innocente créature n'aurait songé à se venger d'un tel affront, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle autre femme. Je le savais fort bien et n'essayai pas de l'en convaincre. À la place, je profitai de ce qu'elle pleurait contre mon sein pour lui prodiguer toutes les caresses qu'autorise l'amitié, sans aller plus loin toutefois. Je l'assurai de mon soutien et lui suggérai alors de reconquérir son époux par les séductions dont elle était pourvue, bien plus grandes en nombre et en qualité que celles de sa rivale, et qui, si elles lui avaient attaché ce pauvre F*** une fois, le pouvaient aussi bien une seconde. La malheureuse me regarda alors, transfigurée par les larmes, et m'avoua que de ses charmes elle ne saurait faire usage. Oh ! qu'il me fallut de sagesse pour demeurer tranquille et pour ne point lui découvrir l'effet que sans le savoir elle produisait ! Je lui assurai alors fort sérieusement qu'en ce domaine je pouvais être son maître et lui enseigner ce que je tenais de mon époux même. Là encore, il me fallut toute ma retenue pour ne pas rire à ce que je disais du pauvre homme ! Imaginez-vous ce que je serais aujourd'hui si c'était de lui que je devais tenir toute ma science amoureuse ! Mais revenons à ma belle. Bien loin de deviner la moindre malice derrière ma proposition, elle me remercia de tout son cœur, arrosant mes genoux de larmes de reconnaissance. Je demeure toujours étonnée de la pureté de certaines âmes, qui s'ingénient à ne voir que de bonnes intentions autour d'elles et à ne jamais en déceler de mauvaises, même lorsque celles-ci se présentent toutes nues devant elles.

Mon Eliza devint ainsi mon élève et ma maîtresse, sans le savoir. Tout d'abord je lui enseignai certaines grâces de tenue et de langage, pour endormir les craintes qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Je lui appris à frôler quelqu'un en s'asseyant près de lui, à saisir une main par inadvertance, à changer de regard en quelques minutes, à feindre le doux, le languissant, le tendre. Je lui appris aussi à rendre des œillades ou des caresses sous une table.

Enfin mon bel ami, nous y voici parvenus. Quelques jours plus tard, je lui inculquai d'autres manières d'éveiller les sens et la belle innocente m'obéit en tous points et me combla de plaisirs, sans se douter de ma félicité, ni que rien de tout ce que nous faisions fusse vrai. J'ordonnai, elle obéissait, appliquée comme une enfant, et en me remerciant de mes soins, encore ! Je ne me lassai pas de me montrer plus exigeante encore, la menaçant du spectre de la fausse rivale pour éliminer les barrières de sa pudeur. Vous savez de quel prix est le despotisme dans les plaisirs que nous goûtons. Mais mon triomphe n'aurait pas été aussi complet si la belle était demeurée fidèle à son mariage de cœur aussi bien que de chair. Je l'instruisis donc des plaisirs que son benêt d'alchimiste n'avait jamais songé à lui faire connaître. Égoïsme de sa part ou simple sottise, je ne sais, mais en ce domaine, la belle était aussi neuve que si elle avait été fille. Inquiète de la volupté qu'elle éprouvait en ma compagnie, Eliza montra alors seulement une réticence. Vous ne sauriez imaginer combien elle était belle alors qu'elle tremblait de crainte de voir son cœur s'éloigner peu à peu de son maître légitime ! Oh ! de quels beaux accès de larmes elle me gratifia avant que d'oser enfin m'avouer le mal qui la rongeait. Et lorsque l'amour véritable brûla enfin dans ses yeux, lorsque enfin je fus maîtresse de tout son être, je ressentis les prémices de la lassitude.

Le rôle que je jouai ensuite fut sans doute l'un des plus beaux de ma carrière. Je feignis l'horreur et la chaste honte. Je me lamentai, me déchirai, me frappai la poitrine en faisant mine de découvrir ce que j'avais causé. Je jurai n'avoir voulu que son bonheur et que mon amitié pour elle n'avait jamais été que pure. Puis je me repentis à genoux de n'avoir pas su voir que nous en étions dépassées. Les larmes d'Eliza se mêlaient aux miennes et j'assistai à la lutte déchirante de l'amour et de la honte avec délices. Finalement, elle tenta un geste vers moi auquel je répondis, une main sur le visage, mourante : « Madame, puisque vous le voulez, je ne saurai rien vous refuser ». Alors, je me livrai tragiquement à ma vainqueresse et lui laissai goûter chacun de mes appâts. Vous rirez à cette lecture, je le sais, mais pas autant que moi-même, alors que je m'abandonnai à ses mains désormais expertes. Et lorsqu'elle en eut fini, je pleurai amèrement de honte et de repentir. Je crus la faire mourir de chagrin et lui proposai de nous recueillir dans la chapelle de la demeure où nous étions. Nous priâmes ensemble et je pleurai encore beaucoup, sans manquer de laisser les voiles sur ma poitrine se soulever au moindre soupir. Je parvins à mes fins : la coquine chercha encore à obtenir un baiser. Cette fois, je me défendis sévèrement et la suppliai de ne plus me voir. Réalisant son sacrilège, Eliza se laissa tomber au sol et se trouva mal. J'appelai à l'aide, on l'emmena. Elle fut bien malade et je fis mine de la veiller, avant de lui laisser la lettre d'adieu la plus vertueuse que j'écrivis jamais. Nous ne devions plus nous revoir, car nous savions ce que nous devions à son époux et à nous-mêmes, nous ne devions pas même écrire, il nous fallait nous amender et passer le reste de notre existence à nous repentir de cette folie, je ne sais encore quelles fadaises je lui récitai. Je conclus cela en lui demandant pardon d'avoir malgré moi entretenu sa flamme et lui accordai le mien pour m'avoir outragée par ses avances.

L'histoire se finit ici. Je ne la revis jamais et ne la regrettai point. Elle ne chercha plus à me contacter. J'entendis en revanche qu'elle se retira dans un monastère de son pays pour une retraite, qu'elle y contracta une maladie étrange et qu'elle mourut peu de temps après. Son époux ne sut jamais rien de son infidélité et se plongea plus ardemment que jamais dans les sciences occultes.

Je borne ici mon roman. Vous voyez bien que je n'ai point besoin d'un rabatteur pour trouver mes proies. Vous m'en avez déjà fournie une, je vous en ai trouvée une autre, c'est assez. Sachons nous montrer sages et nous contenter des affaires que nous avons en cours.

Adieu, Vicomte ; bonsoir et bon succès : mais, pour Dieu, avancez donc. Songez que si vous n'avez pas cette femme, les autres rougiront de vous avoir eu.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 27 Mai 17**_

.


	41. Lettre XLI - Pirika à Hao

.

 **Pirika à Hao**

.

Votre plume est admirable, Vicomte, et je regrette que ce soit si peu le cas de vos intentions. Le style est efficace, sans heurt, prompt au but, et l'on vous rendrait hommage en haut lieu pour cette concision, mais ô quelle platitude ! Vous que l'on sait si bel esprit, écrire pareille lettre, aussi pleine d'ennuyeuses formules qu'une copie d'écolier ! Non, cela n'est pas possible. Je ne puis vous croire aussi mauvais épistolier, pas plus que je ne puis croire au sentiment que vous prêchez ici.

Je ne parlerai pas de votre réputation, qui m'est connue, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser. Je doute que vous soyez aussi peu sûr de vous que ce que votre lettre prétend faire voir. Cette modestie étudiée n'est pourtant pas mal imitée, et je ne peux que vous féliciter et vous inciter à poursuivre vos efforts. Néanmoins cela ne suffit point à m'illusionner. Je suis assez instruite en matière de cœur et d'intrigues pour me vanter de savoir distinguer au premier coup d'œil les vrais sentiments de ceux que l'on feint. Croyez-moi Vicomte, plus que tout, ce qui vous trahit à propos de cet amour, qui jaillit comme un feu désordonné de votre cœur, selon vos dires, c'est justement que vous en parlez trop bien. Les véritables passions n'ont pas tant d'éloquence. Adieu donc, et tous mes vœux de prompte guérison. J'espère dans votre intérêt que le Ciel n'entendra point votre requête et ne déchaînera pas ses éclairs sur vous : deux coups de foudre en moins de trois jours, c'est, à n'en pas douter, bien trop pour un seul homme.

Bien à vous,

Pirika, Baronne d'U***

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 27 Mai 17**_

.


	42. Lettre XLII - Pirika à Horo Horo

.

 **Pirika à Horo Horo**

.

Mon bien-aimé frère,

Elle ?

La Sainte Jeanne d'I*** et de M*** ? Oui, elle m'est connue, penses-tu.

Je m'inquiète pour toi, Horo, es-tu bien sûr de ton choix ? Ne crains-tu pas d'essuyer un refus ? On la dit pure, chaste, peut-être même consacrée au temple, déjà. Crois-tu qu'un tel cœur puisse se laisser attendrir par l'amour ? Crois-tu que notre rang te la rende accessible ? Allons, je ne devrais pas te parler ainsi. Elle est fort belle, il est vrai. Mais j'ai ici d'autres nouvelles intéressantes à te communiquer. J'ai reçu une bien étrange lettre du vicomte d'A***. Une lettre d'amour ! Comme j'ai ri ! J'y ai répondu avec beaucoup de verve, peut-être même trop, je le crains. J'espère que cela lui suffira pour comprendre que je ne suis point de celles qu'il croit. Viens dîner chez nous, je te montrerai cette étrange missive, on croirait tout juste qu'il l'a recopiée dans quelque mauvais roman.

Je comptais me rendre aux bains demain, mon cher frère, y seras-tu ?

Pirika.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 27 Mai 17**_

 _._


	43. Lettre XLIII - Hao à Pirika

.

 **Hao à Pirika**

.

À la plus Féroce des Belles,

Ô Madame, que je suis heureux !

Je vous ai devinée à l'instant où je vous ai vue. J'ai su que vous étiez d'une autre étoffe que toutes ces mignonnes écervelées qui nous entourent. Merci de m'en avoir fourni la preuve ! Je vous aime plus que jamais ! Cette lettre, l'avez-vous écrite sur l'instant, une fois la mienne reçue, ou bien était-ce un modèle que vous conserviez dans vos notes espérant pouvoir l'envoyer un jour à l'un de vos prétendants ? En ce cas, je me réjouis de vous en avoir fourni l'occasion. Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur.

Je lis et je relis cette merveilleuse lettre, votre _Destin au coin du feu_ sur mes genoux. Car, Madame, je vous admirais avant de vous connaître. Mais je vous jure sur mon honneur que je ne savais pas à qui je m'adressais avant de lire pour la première fois un écrit signé de votre nom ! Je soupçonnais votre esprit, mais point cet étonnant secret que je fais serment de rester seul à connaître. Par un curieux hasard, il se trouve que j'ai lu toute votre œuvre et que votre style m'est assez familier pour que vous ne puissiez user d'ironie sans que je vous découvre. Cette lettre, Madame, est-ce un brouillon de votre futur roman ? Deviendrai-je alors un de vos personnages ? Vous ne sauriez me faire plus grand honneur. J'admire hautement _Les_ _120 journées de Babylone, conte oriental,_ si élégamment tourné ! Votre _Octavie de Granval_ est sans doute moins profonde, mais n'en est pas moins plaisante. Au sujet des _Égarements du sens et de la raison_ et de _Oxtiern et Justine_ , je ne saurais les départager, car ils sont aussi piquants et criants de vérité l'un que l'autre, aussi bien que _La Vie de Mary-Ann_ , dont j'admire extrêmement les accents philosophiques. Quant à _Pauline ou les prospérités de la malice_ , jamais un livre ne m'avait autant charmé et diverti à la fois. Vraiment, vos libertins pris au piège de l'amour sont hautement réjouissants, de même que votre Pauline. C'est très bien inventé, très bien tourné ! Cette merveilleuse héroïne, si fine, si vive, et pourtant si prudente, j'ai su immédiatement qu'elle ne pouvait être que votre double. Oui, Madame, même si toute la ville prétend avoir découvert un homme derrière l'astucieux nom d'Artémis la Rose, je savais, moi, que ces écrits ne pouvaient être que l'œuvre d'une femme. N'ayez crainte : ils ne se doutent pas qu'une demoiselle puisse être aussi instruite sur le cœur humain et ses dangers, une dame d'aussi haut rang, qui plus est. Pour moi, qui connais à la fois les secrets du cœur et ceux de la plume, je sus très vite deviner le sexe de l'auteur à la lecture du livre.

Savez-vous comment je vous perçai à jour, malgré toutes vos précautions? Mais ma chère bonne, c'est que tous vos romans le clament, c'est la victoire de l'amour aux dépens de celui qui l'utilise ou l'abuse, la revanche du féminin sur le masculin, une véritable guerre que vous nous lancez là, nous pauvres hommes et roués ! Prenez garde, et mettez-y moins de passion, ou l'on vous y prendra !

Mais brisons là et venons-en au fait. Je chérirai comme il se doit tout roman dédicacé que vous daignerez bien m'envoyer avec votre réponse, mais ce n'est pas là mon sujet principal. Baronne, je vous veux. Il me faut bien l'avouer, et j'attends de vous même franchise. Je vous le dis sans fard et sans heurt, car j'ai, Madame, la dissimulation en horreur.

Tout à vous,

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 27 Mai 17**_

.


	44. Lettre XLIV - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

 _(jointe à la précédente lettre de Pirika)_

.

Ma chère et douce amie.

Oui, désormais, c'est sous ce chaste nom que je vous connaîtrai. Car j'ai trouvé ma Dame, la reine de mes pensées de ce mois-ci. Je compte en mois, car quatre semaines ne me seront pas de trop pour venir à bout de ce morceau-là. C'est une véritable diablesse, une bien piquante demoiselle, tant par la beauté que par l'esprit, et vous en jugerez par les preuves que je dépose à vos pieds.

Admirez la finesse de l'écriture, les audacieuses piques de cette plume vive et rapide ! Notez la force et la vigueur de ses phrases, derrière lesquelles on perçoit son ironique et mordant génie ! C'est là la femme qu'il me faut, la proie que je veux accrocher à mon tableau de chasse. Il me la faut, Marquise, je la veux ! Depuis deux jours je n'ai qu'elle en tête et je dois dire que la donzelle m'en botte !

Vous désiriez la preuve que « du chevalier je possédais un peu plus que le titre ? » Je relève votre défi. Voyez à quelle forteresse je m'attaque à présent. Mais je veux tout d'abord vous conter l'histoire dès ses débuts.

J'avais ouï dire que le jeune et joyeux baron d'U*** – vous le connaissez, je crois, un ami de votre frère, un freluquet sans cervelle qui ne joue pas dans la même cour que nous – avait une sœur, dont la beauté avait fort sérieusement mûri depuis sa première apparition dans le monde. Je l'avais rencontrée ce jour-là : une enfant, fraîche comme le lys il est vrai, mais si farouche et boudeuse qu'elle faisait une piètre compagnie. Et avec cela, le visage constellé de taches de son, le corps mal empaqueté d'une vilaine robe rose, le cheveu filasse et les coudes rouges d'une écolière. On disait la demoiselle si sauvage, en ce temps-là, que seul le frère savait l'approcher.

Eh bien chère Marquise, apprenez que la vilaine chenille s'est transformé en ravissant papillon. Je la croisai l'autre jour, aux jardins et je fus frappé de son air de fraîcheur mutine. J'eus grand peine à la reconnaître, tant sa beauté, ses charmes, jusqu'à sa mise, avaient acquis d'éclat. Plus tard, je la vis causer avec le chevalier McDannel de C*** qui semblait fort empressé auprès d'elle. Je n'eus pas l'heur de converser avec elle, mais en m'approchant je l'entendis… Marquise, que d'esprit ! Vous comprenez dès lors combien ses lettres triomphantes me remplirent de joie ! Il y avait en outre un je ne sais quoi de mystère, de hardiesse et de gaillardise dans ses beaux yeux et dans sa conversation. Voyez comme je ne m'étais pas trompé : tout en cette femme n'est que rires, malice et effronterie. Il émane d'elle et de ses écrits quelque chose de profondément _fripon_ , qui me trouble et me charme à la fois. Si cette belle montre autant d'esprit en amour, imaginez quels plaisirs j'en retirerai ! J'ajouterai que s'il est aisé de séduire une jeune fille innocente qui ne voit point en vous ce que vous êtes, quel exploit que de triompher d'une femme si fière, et si prévenue contre vous ! Oui, Marquise, si je remporte le duel que me propose cette Pirika, je gage que je pourrai borner là ma carrière : ce sera mon chef-d'œuvre !

Et c'est ainsi, tremblant d'amour et des voluptés que déjà je m'imagine, que je vous embrasse _bien bas_ , ma douce amie. En vous assurant que jamais autre femme, fût-elle belle et pleine d'esprit, ne vous remplacera dans mon cœur, je vous laisse goûter aux charmes de sa plume. Je place en celle-ci une admiration semblable à celle que j'ai pour la vôtre. Oh ! Les exploits que vous me narriez dans votre dernière lettre m'ont fait rire et m'échauffer à tel point que j'en ai perdu le sommeil, moi qui en avais tant besoin ! Mais ma charmante n'est pas moins habile conteuse que vous, et je m'en vais vous le laisser deviner tout à l'heure : m'étant intéressé de près à cette jeune personne, j'ai fait une bien heureuse découverte, qui ne m'a rendu la belle que plus attirante. Lorsque vous aurez achevé sa lettre, relisez, je vous prie, quelques pages du _Destin au coin du feu_ : vous comprendrez mon enthousiasme.

Tout à vous,

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 27 Mai 17**_

.


	45. Lettre XLV - Seyrarm à Jun

.

 **Seyrarm à Jun**

 _(billet)_

.

Ah Madame ! Je vous ai attendue tout le jour et quel désespoir m'a saisie lorsque je vis que vous ne viendriez point ! Les tourments du jour m'ont paru sans fin. Depuis des heures que je languis en espérant votre visite… Il me semble que c'est quelque dieu cruel qui s'acharne à me tourmenter. Je voudrais vous dire… je ne le puis. J'écris à la table de Tamao, en ce moment même et le chasseur attend que j'aie fini pour prendre ma lettre. Madame, il me tarde de vous voir pour vous parler d'une chose importante que j'ai bien trop peur de vous révéler ici. Vous allez rire et vous moquer, mais je n'ose. Venez demain, je vous en conjure ! J'ai grand besoin de vos précieux conseils. Il faudra trouver un moment où nous serons seules, car si Anna reste auprès de nous, jamais je ne pourrai ! Nous nous verrons demain, n'est-ce pas ?

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 27 Mai 17**_

.


	46. Lettre XLVI - Jun à Seyrarm

.

 **Jun à Seyrarm**

.

Hélas, ma chère petite, je suis au regret de vous dire que des affaires pressantes me tiennent occupée à demeure pour les prochains jours. Je ne pourrai être présente ni demain ni après-demain. C'est donc au désespoir de ne pouvoir voler à votre secours que je vous engage à la patience. Nous nous reverrons dans trois jours. Si d'ici là votre petit secret vous ronge trop, mon enfant, écrivez-moi donc. Vous savez que vous pouvez avoir toute confiance en moi.

Bien tendrement,

Jun T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 28 Mai 17**_

.


	47. Lettre XLVII - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Vicomte, je suis mortifiée.

Quoi ! ne sont-ce pas là les mots que vous désiriez lire, des mots de honte, ou pire, de femme jalouse, face à votre éblouissante nouvelle trouvaille ? Ah mon pauvre ami, j'en verse des larmes affreuses depuis que j'ai reçu votre triomphante lettre, mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite : ce sont des larmes de rire.

La lettre est assez bien tournée, cette petite me semble avoir du goût. Il est vrai que ses romans sont eux aussi assez plaisants et même fort drôles pour certains. J'ai bien entendu percé son petit secret comme vous l'avez fait vous-même et je vous sais gré de cette anecdote. Je suis heureuse de voir que notre amitié vous est encore assez précieuse pour que vous condescendiez à m'accorder vos confidences. Mais je ne suis point jalouse de cette enfant hautaine qui se pique de littérature et s'enorgueillit de tant de connaissances sur le cœur humain. Je commence seulement à me lasser de vos rebuffades, qui n'ont ni l'heur de m'amuser, ni le mérite de me fâcher. Vous agitez sous mes yeux une coquine, qui n'a pas d'autres charmes, sinon que d'avoir un peu plus d'esprit que les autres, et vous pensez, charmant innocent, que cela suffira à vous attirer mes foudres ? Non, mon ami. Il faudrait pour cela que je vous aime, ou que je la juge supérieure à moi. Comme elle ne l'est manifestement pas, je gage que vous vous en lasserez vite, une fois la reddition signée et consommée. Elle vous plaît, prenez-la donc, si vous le pouvez. Car celle-ci n'est pas une Jeanne, elle semble déjà prévenue contre vous. J'admirerai le duel de loin et avec le plus grand intérêt, car je rêvais depuis longtemps de voir enfin notre sexe vous résister un peu. Les femmes sont-elles sottes de vous aimer ! Celle-là du moins, si elle ne vous aime pas bientôt, vous cédera par curiosité, par orgueil ou par témérité. Mais serez-vous à la hauteur ? Ces derniers mois je vous ai vu fuir devant une enfant sans défenses et cueillir une prude comme on ramasse un fruit vert déjà pourrissant sur un arbre. Ne devriez-vous pas viser moins haut pour votre grand retour et vous réserver celle-ci pour une saison plus propice ? Je puis vous conseiller quelque proie plus accessible, en guise d'entraînement. Vicomte, l'âge vient. Vous l'avez vous-même constaté dans une précédente lettre. Il faudrait songer à vous ménager.

Je cesse ici de vous taquiner et j'attends avec impatience la copie de la réponse de votre Matamore que vous daignerez m'envoyer. Je ne souhaite pas voir la fin de notre amitié, c'est pourquoi je vous somme de cesser vos petits jeux, qui n'amusent que vous, ou de vous préparer à affronter ma colère, ce que je ne vous souhaite pas. Car la haine des femmes, mon ami, est autrement plus cruelle et plus implacable que celle de votre sexe : vous êtes, volages créatures, aussi empressées à combattre qu'à pardonner, quand nous, derrière un sourire diplomate, nous n'oublions jamais de boire notre vengeance jusqu'à la lie. Ainsi va le monde ! Si nous étions libres de guerroyer comme vous, nous n'aurions pas à être perfides.

Vicomte, je me languis de notre complicité d'antan. De cette époque ou nous n'étions qu'un même esprit, qu'une même âme et, quelquefois, qu'un même corps. Vos lettres, alors, savaient être piquantes et plaisantes sans me déclarer la guerre à chaque ligne. Vous étiez moins fat, plus modeste, vous saviez que l'insolence n'était que le courage des velléitaires, vous en usiez avec parcimonie et cela vous seyait bien mieux. Adieu, Vicomte, et redevenez charmant comme autrefois. Je ne demande qu'à vous aimer.

Jun.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 28 Mai 17**_

 _._


	48. Lettre XLVIII - Horo Horo à Ren

.

 **Horo Horo à Ren**

.

Ta dernière lettre m'a empli de désespoir, mon ami. La manière dont cette dame en use avec toi est tout bonnement stupéfiante ! J'y vois cependant une explication. Elle s'est montrée bien légère, l'ingrate ! Sans doute s'en repend-elle, et n'a-t-elle pas osé t'ouvrir sa porte ?

Je te demande pardon. Cela ne t'avance à rien. Je voudrais t'aider, mon ami, mais je ne puis intercéder si je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser. Puisqu'elle s'est montrée si peu digne de tes sentiments, pourquoi lui demeurer fidèle, encore ? Révèle-moi au moins son nom, sans lui, je ne peux rien. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? Cela ne lui fera aucun tort, aucun tort, oserais-je dire, qu'elle n'ait pu se faire elle-même par sa conduite.

Allons donc, me la cacheras-tu éternellement ? Et si tu devais la reconquérir, ne pourrais-je savoir à qui je dois le bonheur de mon ami ? Son nom, te dis-je. Alors, peut-être, je saurais que te conseiller.

Bien à toi,

Horo.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 28 Mai 17**_

.


	49. Lettre XLIX - Jeanne à Hao

.

 **Jeanne à Hao**

.

Mon ami, votre marquise est une femme très respectable dont la compagnie chasse ma mélancolie. Elle semble en cela avoir un pouvoir égal au vôtre, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Je suis heureuse que vous me l'ayez présentée et vous remercierais de votre bonté à mon égard si je n'avais l'intuition que vous cherchez à me distraire. Est-ce donc pour vous faire pardonner vos absences ou vos silences que vous m'envoyez votre amie ? La manœuvre est habile, je le reconnais, mais aucune amitié ne remplacera jamais le bonheur que j'ai à me trouver près de vous. Ne l'oubliez jamais : vous ne me devez rien, mon ami. J'ai de vos mains reçu tant de bonheur, déjà ! Mais puisqu'il vous plaît de rompre ma solitude et puisque vous aimez à me voir rire et causer, j'obéirai et rendrai son invitation à la marquise.

Je me languis de vous comme à chaque fois que vous m'abandonnez. Moi qui me pensais savoir ce qu'était la privation, j'éprouve encore aujourd'hui grâce à vous que nous sommes souvent trop aveugles au sujet de nous-mêmes. Il y a tant de choses que je pensais à jamais impossibles et qui me sont tout de même arrivées ! En vérité, je ne me reconnais plus depuis que je vous ai rencontré.

Jeanne.

.

 _De l'hôtel d'X***, ce 29 Mai 17**_

.


	50. Lettre L - Pirika à Hao

.

 **Pirika à Hao**

.

Puisque me voilà démasquée, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dissimuler plus avant. Je vous sommerai donc d'en faire autant. Bas les masques, Vicomte !

Un jour, une femme de mes amies s'enticha d'un homme dont elle savait la réputation. Le galant était un roué, féroce libertin, et de la pire espèce. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle serait bientôt abandonnée par son amant, et choisit de jouir de son présent bonheur, en étouffant l'amour dans son cœur. C'était une femme d'esprit, de tête, plus que de cœur. Son projet réussit, la voilà défaite des chaînes de cet amour. Fière, hautaine, elle s'apprête à rendre sans regret sa liberté à son amant... mais le volage auprès d'elle s'était assagi : il voulut rester, et ce fut elle, enfin, qui l'abandonna.

Cette histoire, Vicomte, a un nom. Je l'appellerai _Ironie ou le hasard malheureux_ lorsqu'elle sera terminée. Voici pour mes projets de roman. Celui-ci sera tout au plus une nouvelle, mais je vous l'enverrai signé de ma main, puisque vous le désirez. L'autre, celui qui doit paraître prochainement, n'est pas à votre mesure. C'est une farce galante, où j'ai mis infiniment plus de rires et de verve que de finesse.

Vous voyez que je ne m'effraie pas de partager ce secret avec vous. Je sais que vous n'en ferez pas mauvais usage. Car je puis vous assurer qu'il ne serait plus question de romans si je venais à être découverte. Je ne sais en quels lieux sinistres ma maison me ferait enfermer mais je doute de pouvoir encore vous faire rire de là où je serais. Aussi c'est sans aucune crainte que je vous répéterai encore une fois non : je cède à propos de mes écrits, puisque vous m'avez découverte. Mais il est en revanche un point sur lequel je serai toujours résolue. Vicomte, je ne serai jamais à vous, cela est certain. Malgré tout le charme que l'on vous connaît, toutes les armes que vous pourrez déployer contre moi, jamais je ne consentirai. Je connais trop le désespoir auquel on est réduite par un homme, pour l'avoir cent fois contemplé dans mon entourage. Et je sais que le danger n'est que plus grand, quand il vient d'un homme tel que vous. Aussi, je vous en prie : abandonnez toute espérance.

Adieu donc, je ne vous renvoie pas votre première épître, comme il est d'usage de le faire en notre situation. Permettez-moi de la garder précieusement et de m'en servir de modèle pour un autre roman que je compte écrire bientôt. Celui-ci sera plus gai, il y sera question d'amour, de séduction et de perfidie, aussi j'aurai grand besoin d'un maître en la matière. Accordez-moi de vous citer dans le texte et je vous promets de ne pas vous oublier dans mes dédicaces et de vous envoyer un volume.

Bien à vous,

Pirika, baronne d'U***

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 29 Mai 17**_

 _._


	51. Lettre LI - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

Je pourrais croire à votre précédente lettre, ma tendre amie, si je ne vous savais pas si fausse et habile menteuse. Vous vous moquez pour dissimuler votre jalousie et, comme toutes les femmes d'esprit, vous dénigrez celle qui pourrait constituer une rivale. Vous oubliez que je vous connais, et que je connais le monde. Vous ne pensiez pas un mot de la lettre que vous m'avez écrite. M'aimez-vous, Marquise ? Parfois je me le demande et je ne sais si j'en serais effrayé ou flatté.

En ce qui concerne mon nouveau projet, sachez qu'il avance à merveille et que j'espère me présenter à vous en vainqueur d'ici la fin du mois. Ensuite, n'ayez crainte, je me lasserai d'elle comme je me suis lassé de Jeanne. Qui sait, peut-être vous l'offrirai-je ?

La belle feint de me résister. Je ne puis la voir, aussi il me faut lui écrire. Une occupation bien ennuyeuse, ma foi, mais je m'y astreins quotidiennement. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'elle reçoive, par lettre ou billet, mes hommages. Elle a beau faire la désinvolte et me répondre tardivement, elle ne se doute pas que m'écrire encore, c'est toujours me céder un peu plus. Et croyez-moi, je ne manque jamais de faire mouche. Vous en avez eu la preuve autrefois, et en d'autres circonstances. Vous l'aurez de nouveau.

 _À la fin de l'envoi, je touche._

Hao

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 29 Mai 17**_

.


	52. Lettre LII - Hao à Pirika

.

 **Hao à Pirika***

.

Exquise et divine main que vous êtes ! Oui, je vous nomme main, car il n'est rien de plus doux, à mes yeux, désormais, parmi tous les autres attributs du beau sexe. C'est vous, ô céleste plume, qui me fîtes découvrir le charme de cet organe. Oh, je le confesse, de maintes mains de femme, j'ai reçu mon content de bonheur. Ce n'est point à vous que j'oserais le cacher. Cependant, je ne savais pas encore la jouissance de lire la lettre d'une femme aimée. La jubilation féroce ou le plus doux plaisir seuls accompagnaient autrefois mes lectures. Désormais, l'illumination céleste m'envahit, Madame, lorsque vous m'accordez le bonheur de me répondre.

Que m'importe que votre réponse soit courte, froide ou qu'elle frise l'impertinence, il suffit que vous m'écriviez pour que je sois heureux. Je chéris chacun de vos mots, jusque dans la forme si aiguë de vos lettres ! Ah Madame, si vous saviez ce que m'ont procuré de plaisir les pointes de vos « d » et de vos « f » ! Et quelle délicieuse fureur dans ce « Monsieur le Vicomte » dont le tracé a manqué de peu de transpercer votre page ! Vous me haïssez donc bien fort ? On eût dit autant de flèches lancées sur mon cœur qui n'a pourtant pas mérité tant de haine. Il n'a eu que l'outrecuidance de s'offrir à vous. Eh bien, Madame, je vous accorde de le martyriser tant que vous le souhaitez. Voyez en moi un esclave obéissant tout empressé pour vous servir. Je tendrai ma joue à votre main chérie, qu'elle me prodigue caresses ou coups de griffes. Frappez, frappez donc ! Je vous embrasserai, cruelle, et vous aimerai d'autant mieux que vous serez impitoyable.

Eh quoi ! Ne vous en froissez point. C'est que je suis narcissique. J'aime en vous ce que je reconnais de moi. Votre férocité est mienne, et nous nous ressemblons, Madame. Songez à ce que nous serions si vous y consentiez ! Songez que je ne ferais pas que vous adorer, chère âme, et que vous trouveriez en moi matière à écrire des centaines de romans. L'immense bonheur de vous lire devrait suffire à me convaincre de vous livrer ici-même mes plus incroyables aventures. Il me faut lutter pour ne pas céder à l'envie dévorante de devenir votre héros et de me découvrir dans votre prochain ouvrage. Je me demande souvent quel masque vous me feriez porter. Celui du jeune homme innocent corrompu par une femme perverse ? Celui d'un abbé libertin ? Ou encore celui d'un aventurier courant chercher fortune dans les lointaines îles ? Mais Madame, je me refuse encore à vous quelques temps. Car si je vous appartiens corps et âme, je ne désire qu'une chose : que vous me rendiez la politesse. Ma vie contre la vôtre, n'est-ce pas là un bon prix ?

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 30 Mai 17**_

.

 _*Une fois de plus, nous nous permettons de supprimer les quelques dizaines de lettres que représentent cette correspondance quotidienne, qui contiennent, il est vrai, des anecdotes fort divertissantes ainsi qu'un charme certain, mais qui risqueraient d'alourdir l'intrigue par leur nombre comme leur volume._

.


	53. Lettre LIII - Ren à Horo Horo

.

 **Ren à Horo**

.

J'ai bien relu ta lettre avant de te répondre, mon ami, car je voulais être sûr de ma décision. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, comme je l'aurais dû. C'est que j'ai bien failli céder à tes instances et te révéler le nom de mon infidèle. Hélas, je ne le puis, quelque ardeur que tu y mettes. Saurais-tu ce nom que tu n'aurais pas plus que moi l'espoir de l'entretenir : tu ne lui as jamais été présenté. Il te serait donc impossible de plaider en ma faveur. De plus, quoiqu'elle m'ait traité fort injustement, j'entends demeurer honnête homme. Je ne faillirai pas à mes engagements premiers, qui étaient de ne révéler à quiconque, sous quelque condition que ce soit, le nom de ma maîtresse ou les liens qui nous unissaient. Rien n'a été prescrit pour le cas où ces liens seraient rompus et si, comme tu l'écris, je ne ferais à son nom aucun tort qu'elle n'ait su se faire elle-même, au nom de mon amour et de mon serment, je ne serai pas celui qui la trahirai.

Qu'elle ait été faible, lâche, infidèle, cela ne m'autorise pas à imiter son exemple. Qui serais-je ensuite pour la mépriser, si je devais sombrer à mon tour dans le parjure pour obtenir réparation ? Dans cette affaire, j'entends conserver le privilège du dédain. J'ai la faiblesse de me croire bon juge de mes vertus et de mes défauts, et rien ne me consolerait du malheur de devoir m'ôter l'estime que je me porte. Nul ne le saurait en dehors de toi et moi, sans doute, mais cela suffirait à ma honte et si tu as l'art de feindre, moi je ne l'ai pas.

Ainsi donc, non, mon ami, je ne souillerai pas ma conscience, pas même pour me venger, et ne te livrerai pas son nom. J'entends la punir d'une autre manière et en toute équité : je répondrai au vice par la vertu, à la trahison par la justice et à l'ingratitude par un salaire mérité. Je trouverai moyen de lui rendre son dû, mais celui-là n'est pas honorable et je ne puis l'employer.

J'espère ne pas te froisser par cette lettre, je ne voulais pas dire par-là que ta conduite manquait d'honneur. Tes sentiments étaient ceux d'un ami, en cela ils étaient naturels et justifiés. Cependant, et quelque désir que j'en aie, je ne puis te révéler à qui je dois mon infortune. Sache cependant que ton soutien m'est extrêmement précieux et que je ne trouve de réconfort que dans ton amitié. Écris-moi souvent, si tu souhaites me venir en aide, c'est là tout ce que je me bornerai à demander.

Bien à toi.

R.T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 30 Mai 17**_

 _._


	54. Lettre LIV - Seyrarm à Jun

.

 **Seyrarm à Jun**

 _(billet)_

.

Ma bonne Marquise, il me semble que le sort conspire contre nous. Je suis si malheureuse ! Hélas, je ne puis répondre à votre invitation : je suis bien malade depuis hier. J'ai passé une nuit affreuse et je ne puis sortir aujourd'hui. Je le voudrais tant, mais Anna me l'a défendu.

Moi qui me faisais une joie de vous enfin retrouver ! J'ai tant langui de votre absence ! Ah ! j'aurais voulu vous dire ceci de vive voix ! Mais il me semble qu'un pouvoir surnaturel nous éloigne l'une de l'autre et veuille qu'enfin je l'écrivisse… Il me faut donc m'y résigner, je n'y tiens plus de garder cela pour moi. Ma tendre amie, devinerez-vous ce qui m'afflige ? On me marie. Je ne sais point son nom et l'on n'a rien voulu me dire, excepté qu'il s'agit d'une union fort avantageuse, dont je ne pourrai que me glorifier. Je ne sais si je dois me réjouir ou m'attrister de cette nouvelle, mais je me tourmente de ne rien savoir de sa personne ! Ce monsieur est-il donc bien laid pour qu'on me le cache ? Ma tendre amie, vous qui savez parler à Anna, sauriez-vous lui faire dire son nom, rien que son nom ? Je suis faible, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit et ma tête est lourde. Je ne pourrai retrouver le sommeil tant que l'on persistera à ne me rien dire. Si vous avez quelque amitié pour moi, je sais que vous le ferez !

Adieu, je vous embrasse de tout mon cœur !

Seyrarm

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 31 Mai 17**_

.


	55. Lettre LV - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

 _(jointe à la précédente)_

.

Brisons là, Vicomte, et faisons la paix pour quelques temps. Si vous avez lu le billet que je vous fais suivre, vous saurez quel retournement nous prépare cette bonne duchesse de K***. Marier Seyrarm ! Il y avait de quoi s'en douter, mais je suis surprise que ma chère Anna ne m'ait point demandé conseil là-dessus. Je m'en vais sur l'heure lui écrire pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Cette nouvelle me ravit ! Je commençais à éprouver les prémices de l'ennui, face à notre début de querelle, mais oh ! mon âme damnée ! Vous à qui de si noirs secrets me lient ! Si un tâcheron sans envergure pouvait nous séparer, je crois que la méchanceté nous remettrait toujours ensemble, et je sens déjà que le démon de vaincre et de faire souffrir m'embrase et me fait éprouver à votre endroit la tendresse friponne que je vous porte toujours, malgré vos affronts. Qu'il est doux ce cruel hasard qui m'offre soudain un obstacle, une échéance, car je n'entends pas renoncer à la conquête de ma petite écolière pour autant. Le ferez-vous ? Quelle joie ce serait de livrer l'enfant encore tendre à ce quelconque barbon qui espère sans doute une épouse bien vertueuse et trouvera le soir de ses noces une perfide rouée rompue à toutes les prouesses de l'amour ! Mais prudence ! Car on ne sait pas le nom. Qui déshonorons-nous, Vicomte ? En avez-vous quelque idée ? Ce pourrait être n'importe qui. Y compris vous ! Ah ! quelle bonne plaisanterie si je ne me trompais pas !

Allons, je vous quitte, Vicomte, mais je vous tiendrai informé de la réponse d'Anna.

Jun

.

PS : J'oubliais. Votre prude amante, avec qui je devisai tantôt, cache décidément bien son jeu. Je n'ai jamais vu personne plus réservée qu'elle, plus prompte à rougir ou à s'effaroucher ! Un rien lui fait baisser les yeux et monter le rose aux joues ! Je la trouve délicieusement fade, Vicomte, et plus je la connais, plus je me demande ce qui a pu vous pousser à accorder vos soins à une si insignifiante personne ! Je ne puis croire que vous ayez pu songer à cette femme gauche et sauvage. Me direz-vous enfin comment vous l'avez connue, et quels motifs vous ont poussé à entreprendre sa conquête ? Si ses mérites sont ceux que vous vantez, il me sierra grandement d'en faire ma douce amie, mais, sérieusement, Vicomte, vous doutiez-vous des plaisirs qu'elle vous réservait à la première entrevue ? Je n'en jurerais pas, aussi éclairez-moi, je vous prie, en bonne amitié. Cette affaire me regarde autant que vous.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 31 Mai 17**_

.


	56. Lettre LVI - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

Vous me voyez bien aise de cette trêve que vous m'offrez, ma belle amie. Bien intrigué, aussi, par ce nom que la duchesse vous dissimule. Je vous croyais plus en grâce, ne s'est-elle vraiment pas confiée à vous ? Quant à moi, vous savez mieux que personne que je suis libre de disposer de ma main et de mon nom. Je n'ai eu vent d'aucun projet de mariage et je pense bien que l'on m'en aurait avisé depuis des mois si cela avait été. Et comme je ne suis pas homme à vous cacher quoi que ce soit, vous auriez été la première à l'apprendre et à en rire avec moi. Vous pouvez donc assurément rayer mon nom de votre liste de maris : je n'en suis pas. Mais je reste, comme vous, curieux de savoir celui du pauvre homme auquel je réchaufferai bientôt la place, avant de la lui céder. Car, oui, Marquise, j'entends relever le défi implicite que vous me lancez. Seyrarm, comme Jeanne, comme Pirika, sera à moi. Je l'aurai, puis je vous la livrerai. Nous pourrons même en jouir tous deux ensemble, ou l'un après l'autre, ou avec les amis de votre choix, mais enfin nous piétinerons à tour de rôle sa fraîcheur juvénile. Et s'il faut qu'après cela un sot nous en débarrasse et nous l'épouse, grand bien lui fasse ! Cela n'en sera que plus drôle.

Comme ce mariage tombe à point pour nous réconcilier ! Marquise, j'ai été bien ingrat envers vous et je ne vous ai point rendu toutes les caresses que l'on doit à l'amitié. Je suis bien heureux de notre but commun et j'embrasserai volontiers l'imbécile que nous supplanterons et à qui je dois de renouer avec vous. Néanmoins, ne m'en veuillez pas de persister dans mes projets : je veux ma Pirika, plus encore que votre Seyrarm. Elle aussi sera à moi, comme Jeanne, comme votre pupille, comme toutes celles que j'ai voulues et qui se sont rendues ! Ce jour-là, je vous écrirai :« La voilà donc vaincue, cette superbe femme qui avait osé croire qu'elle pourrait me résister ! » Je n'aurai de cesse que ces mots vous soient portés. Vous comme moi, nous nous ressemblons : jamais nous ne renonçons et, comme Alexandre, nous souhaiterions qu'il y eût d'autres mondes, pour y pouvoir étendre nos conquêtes amoureuses. Si âme sœur il y a, vous êtes la mienne : il n'y a qu'avec vous que j'ai horreur des disputes, et vous devez pardonner à mon caractère son piquant. Il en fait tout le sel, avez-vous dit une fois, j'ose espérer que vous le pensez encore.

Adieu, je vous aime à la fureur.

Hao

.

PS :

Vous seriez bien déçue par l'histoire de mes amours avec la sainte I*** de M*** si je vous la contais. Sachez seulement que je n'avais encore jamais séduit de femme aussi pieuse et que celle-ci tombait à point pour me tenter. Outre qu'elle était immensément riche et fort jeune, je la savais belle, lointaine, inaccessible. Cela suffisait à faire mon bonheur. On parlait d'elle comme de la femme la plus sage et la plus vertueuse du pays. Il faut croire que même les saintes peuvent se laisser aller à quelque faiblesse, car j'appris bientôt, ayant pris soin d'effrayer sa femme de chambre pour me faire apporter ses lettres, que l'imprenable avait déjà été vaincue ! Ma fière dévote cachait bien son jeu : elle avait un amant !

Ce n'était pas ce que vous imaginez. Ils s'écrivaient des lettres fort niaises sous de faux noms et il était visible que leurs amours demeuraient tristement inassouvies. Il me semble avoir lu à quelque endroit une mention de mariage, et je me souviens avoir plaint les malheureux empotés en voyant à quels expédients ils en étaient réduits.

Mais le plus amusant, Marquise, c'est que nos deux tourtereaux s'écrivaient en grand secret et dans l'anonymat : je gage que si tous les amants du monde mettaient autant de précaution dans leur correspondance que ces deux-là, on ne pourrait en découvrir un seul. Aussi, jamais je ne pus savoir le nom de son galant, jamais je ne le vis ni ne l'entendis nulle part et jamais ma très noble forteresse ne consentit à me le dire. Aujourd'hui, je l'ignore encore et, comme pour Seyrarm, je ne sais à quels bras j'ai ravi cette belle. Voilà donc l'histoire de nos amours. La suite, vous la connaissez : comment je me fis introduire chez elle, comment je m'y rendis indispensable, et comment je parvins à chasser le galant de son esprit. Je me délecte encore du réquisitoire que je lui tins lorsqu'il fallut la convaincre de _franchir l'obstacle_. Pour vous dire l'affaire en peu de mots : elle me parlait du Ciel et de ses saints, de fidélité et d'engagement. Je me gardais d'un calembour grossier et trop usagé, et lui répondis alors, avec l'aide d'un certain poète : _Mais, Madame, après tout, je ne suis pas un ange !_ Et puis : _Le Ciel défend, de vrai, certains contentements ; mais on trouve avec lui des accommodements_. Et encore : _Contentez mon désir, et n'ayez point d'effroi ; je vous réponds de tout, et prends le mal sur moi_. Admirables mots que ceux d'un dramaturge ! Avec son aide, je triomphai : et le soir venu, elle était mienne.

Voilà, Madame, les trois motifs qui me poussèrent à entreprendre sa conquête : sa réputation, sa beauté et cet amant qui me narguait.

Voyez comme le désir diffère de vous à moi : vous vous éprenez d'un visage, d'un air, d'un sourire. Moi, je m'éprends d'un défi, d'un péril, d'un interdit. Vous n'aimez que ce qui plaît à vos yeux et à vos sens. Pour moi, j'aime aussi ce qui touche à ma gloire. Non que vous en soyez dépourvue, mais enfin, elle n'est pas aussi exigeante que la mienne. Vous vous moquez bien de ce que l'on sache ce que vous faites, quand moi, je ne peux vivre qu'en plein jour. De nous deux, c'est sans doute vous qui êtes la plus sage : je pourrais aimer une cariatide, pour la seule raison qu'elle ne saurait me répondre.

À vous,

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 1er Juin 17**_

 _._


	57. Lettre LVII - Pirika à Hao

.

 **Pirika à Hao**

.

Vous m'exaspérez, Monsieur le Vicomte, à répondre à mes demandes par cette prose enflammée. Il m'importe peu de savoir vos mille conquêtes quand dix mille jaillissant en mon esprit me suffisent amplement pour ce que j'aurai à écrire dans les prochaines années. De grâce ne gâchez donc pas tant d'encre et de papier à me jurer votre amour dont je n'ai que faire et que je ne lis même plus. Il faut cesser de m'écrire. Votre précédente lettre était la dernière que je recevais. Mon temps est précieux, aussi ai-je décidé le consacrer à de plus sérieuses choses.

J'ai l'honneur d'être, etc.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 1er Juin 17**_

.


	58. Lettre LVIII - Anna à Lycan

.

 **Anna au baron Lycan d'U*****

.

Monsieur,

Je suis fort touchée de votre dernière lettre et bien impatiente de présenter ma chère pupille à votre fils. Il est regrettable que vous ne puissiez pas quitter vos terres pour assister à la rencontre. Il n'est pas improbable que nos deux enfants se connaissent de vue, car je me souviens vous avoir rencontré en compagnie des vôtres l'année de l'entrée de Seyrarm dans le monde, mais ils n'avaient pas été présentés l'un à l'autre. Ce fut chose faite il y a peu de temps, lors d'une fête qui nous réunit quelques instants à la même table. Je ne sais toutefois ce que l'un et l'autre aurons pensé de cette rencontre. Prions pour qu'ils s'accordent du mieux possible. Sachez que nous nous réjouissons tous de l'union de nos deux familles. Je suis, Monsieur, votre obligée et bien sincère,

Anna, duchesse de K***

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 1er Juin 17**_

.


	59. Lettre LIX - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Que de grands mots, Vicomte ! Vous maniez la plume comme l'épée. Votre lettre était si galante qu'elle m'a fait rire et que je ne vous en veux presque plus. Toutefois, ce que vous dites sur ma gloire, si peu exigeante à vos yeux, m'a déplu. Vous vous piquez donc de posséder plus d'honneur que moi ? Vicomte, s'il n'était pas question de gloire dans mes intrigues, mes sens ne pourraient y trouver aucune satisfaction. Voilà hélas un défaut qui vous caractérise, celui de juger à l'emporte-pièce, et il me faut vous détromper sur l'heure.

Je m'en vais vous conter une histoire, celle d'une enfant que l'on maria à un barbon. Entrée dans le monde à l'âge où, fille encore, elle était vouée par nature à l'inaction, elle sut mettre à profit ce retrait pour observer et réfléchir. Mais elle s'y prit moins bien qu'elle ne croyait. L'homme plut à la jeune fille, parce qu'il était le premier de son sexe qu'on l'autorisât à approcher. Elle se réjouit de l'avoir un jour tout à elle et de percer les mystères de cette étrange créature qu'on lui avait tout à la fois défendue et vantée comme un nectar divin. Et puis, comme il lui rendait visite chaque jour, elle s'habitua à sa présence. Elle lut, s'instruisit, et en vint à décider que, les noces approchant, ce qu'elle désirait de savoir ne saurait tarder à lui être remis. Aussi s'en désintéressa-t-elle. Car l'enfant, depuis toujours habituée à voir ses moindres désirs exaucés, n'avait d'intérêt que pour ce qui lui était difficile à atteindre. Non seulement le mari, étant assuré, avait perdu tout attrait à ses yeux, mais encore, le soir de ses noces, la déception fut à la hauteur de ses craintes.

La suite, Vicomte, vous la connaissez. Le vieux mari était jaloux. Il s'éprit de celle qu'il croyait insensible mais ne tarda pas à mourir sottement d'une gangrène, avant que d'avoir pu découvrir son infortune. Car l'enfant ne tarda pas à aller chercher la science partout où elle pouvait la trouver. Ce que vous ne savez point, c'est l'ultime découverte qu'elle fit lorsque pour la première fois elle réduisit la réputation d'un homme à néant.

Cet homme était de la maison de son père : un vulgaire spadassin que nous nommerons ici Chrom.

Ah Vicomte ! Le charme de l'aventurier ! Vous ne connaissez pas, je pense, ce délicieux frisson que nous éprouvons parfois à la vue d'un de ces hommes qui ont tout vu, qui savent tout, qui possèdent d'inépuisables réserves de contes merveilleux à vous faire et qu'un dieu de l'amour semble avoir déposé à vos pieds pour votre seul plaisir ! Voilà ce que m'inspirait ce Chrom.

Je n'eus pas même besoin de le séduire. Il vint à moi de lui-même, et si sûr de lui qu'un désir inconnu m'assaillit : je découvrit bientôt que ce désir était celui de la victoire. Je n'ai jamais goûté ce plaisir des sottes, qui consiste à se complaire dans le rôle de la proie, se pâmer, faire des mines, feindre de résister, puis aimer la main qui vous blesse, le chasseur qui vous traque et le maître qui vous prend. Je hais cette sorte d'amour, lorsque ce n'est pas moi qui l'inflige. Et croyez bien que je jurai sur ma vie que mon aventurier se repentirait bientôt de m'avoir prise pour cette sorte de femme.

Je décidai alors d'user de ma puissance, des charmes dont on m'avait pourvue, pour faire rendre gorge à l'impudent qui me tenait déjà pour butin facile. Lorsque j'en eus eu tout mon content, je le fis venir chez moi par une nuit sans lune. Je le cajolai, lui montrai que j'avais retenu ses leçons sur l'amour (car j'attendis pour le perdre d'en avoir bu tout le suc) mais à l'instant où il me quittait, je jetai un cri. Il éveilla instantanément la maison et tout notre monde se trouva bientôt aux portes de mes appartements. Par malchance pour mon amant, ce fut mon frère qui arriva le premier.

Vous connaissez son esprit belliqueux. Son cœur est bienveillant, sa vaillance est sans failles, mais son jugement est hélas, comme le vôtre, trop assuré et trop rapide. Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour se faire une idée de la situation. Je n'eus pas même besoin de me plaindre de l'homme affreux qui venait de pénétrer dans ma chambre à coucher. Aussitôt, l'épée de mon frère avait réduit l'innocent au silence. Mon frère qui, comme vous, ne manque jamais sa cible.

Le nom de Chrom ne fut plus prononcé qu'avec dégoût dans notre maison. Et quant à moi, je découvrit alors l'ultime secret du plaisir : il n'est rien au monde de plus doux, Vicomte, que la volupté qu'on tire d'un regard d'agonie, d'une fierté blessée ou d'une réputation réduite en cendres par nos mains.

Vous désirez sans doute savoir lequel de mes amants me procura la plus haute satisfaction ? C'est vous, Vicomte. Vous qui, lorsque vous me cédâtes, me fîtes l'honneur d'avouer votre défaite.

Vous croyez toujours que la gloire n'entre pas dans mes plaisirs ? C'est parce que vous, chère âme, vous avez besoin de la reconnaissance de vos semblables. Moi, qui me juge sans pareille à nul autre, je n'ai pas besoin de leurs regards empreints d'horreur et d'admiration mêlées. Savoir à moi seule ce que j'ai fait suffit à me combler. Et les cieux me gardent de changer ! Car vous oubliez que s'il est permis à un homme d'agir comme vous le faites, je pars, moi, avec un désavantage certain. Lorsque vous remportez la victoire, vous n'avez cure qu'on le sache : vous serez toujours reçu en tous lieux. Mais moi, qui suis femme, je me dois d'y mettre la précaution suffisante pour qu'on n'en sache rien. Si l'on savait, je ne serais plus de ce monde.

Je romps ici cette dispute naissante. Ne voyez pas là une faveur : c'est un geste de paix. Comme garantie de ma bonne foi et de mon pardon, recevez ce nom que je tiens de la bouche de Seyrarm elle-même : le mari se nomme Horo Horo, baron d'Usui, et il est justement le frère de votre vaniteuse écrivaillonne. N'est-ce pas amusant ? J'y vois un double avantage : en prenant la fiancée de son frère, vous n'en vaincrez que davantage, et vous l'atteindrez en tous points et dans toutes ses affections. Vous lui prouverez ainsi doublement qu' _on ne saurait penser à tout_ et que son prétendu savoir sur le cœur humain n'était que fadaises. Voilà de quoi rabattre sa superbe et l'écraser sur le champ de bataille : je ne puis assurément rien faire de mieux pour vous. Vous pourrez même pousser le vice jusqu'à la consoler lorsque l'infortune de son frère sera connue, avant qu'elle ne sache que c'est à vous qu'on la doit. Oh ! comme il me tarde de vous y voir ! J'en frissonne ! Vicomte, si je ne haïssais pas tant les hommes, je serais sans nul doute mortellement éprise de vous !

Jun

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 2 Juin 17**_

.


	60. Lettre LX - Ren à Horo Horo

.

 **Ren à Horo Horo***

.

Mon ami,

Je conçois bien ton inquiétude. Je te prie de m'excuser si ma dernière lettre t'a parue froide et cruelle. Mais je ne suis pas de ceux qui enrobent et nouent des faveurs bleues autour de leurs paroles. Ce que je dis, j'entends qu'on le comprenne et que sans fards qui gâche et déforme, l'idée n'en soit que plus pure.

Je suis vindicatif, je ne m'en cache pas. Mais si j'exige beaucoup des autres, je n'en attends pas moins de moi-même, et j'ai la faiblesse d'estimer que chacun me doit l'équivalent de ce que je m'impose. De cette dame, comme d'un homme qui m'aurait injurié, j'entends obtenir réparation. J'attache même davantage d'importance à ses excuses qu'à celles de n'importe qui. Car la faute d'une femme que j'aime me blesse bien plus que celle d'une inconnue. Vois-tu, _À ne rien pardonner le pur amour éclate_ : si je n'étais sévère, alors, je ne l'aimerais pas.

Je te souhaite de ne jamais connaître l'incertitude dont je souffre et de ne connaître que félicité dans tes amours.

R.T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 2 Juin 17**_

.

 _*La lettre de Horo Horo à laquelle celle-ci répond ne s'est pas retrouvée._.


	61. Lettre LXI - Horo Horo à Pirika

.

 **Horo Horo à Pirika**

.

Ma chère sœur,

Comme bien souvent, hélas, tu avais vu juste. Voilà qu'on me marie.

On m'a introduit ce matin auprès de la femme que notre père m'a choisie et crois bien que j'aurais pu tomber plus mal : elle est fort jolie et douce, jeune comme il n'est pas permis, et fraîche comme un bouton de rose. Elle est timide, prête à disparaître à tout moment dans les jupes de sa marraine, mais, dieux ! quel désespoir lorsque je la vis.

Je suis fou, tu n'as pas tort de le penser, mais dans mes rêves, c'était ma princesse que je découvrais au moment où j'entrai dans ce salon. Cette jeune fille que je dois prendre pour femme ne m'a encore rien fait mais je la hais avant même de l'avoir connue. Je hais tout ce qui n'est pas Jeanne, en elle, et comme elle ne lui ressemble en rien, il ne me reste que bien peu de choses à aimer. Elle n'est pas encore ma femme que je cherche déjà par quels moyens je pourrais m'en défaire. Ah ! si seulement il était possible de fléchir notre père ! Le pourrais-tu ? Si tu penses que tes avis puissent avoir un quelconque pouvoir, je te conjure d'en user ! Il n'est pas beau de reprendre sa parole, mais enfin, tant qu'elle n'est pas accomplie, rien dans nos lois ne nous l'interdit. Et je préférerais mourir que d'être à jamais lié à une autre femme. Celle qu'on me donne se nomme Seyrarm : cela n'est pas joli. Voilà une chose que je n'aurais jamais écrite si je n'avais été sur le point de l'épouser. Et je crains que cette aventure ne me fasse haïr, de près ou de loin, toutes celles dont la chevelure bleutée et les yeux clairs me rappelleraient mon encombrante fiancée...

Je ne sais comment je puis plaisanter à cette heure. Bien sûr, jamais je ne te haïrai. Mais si tu pouvais me secourir une fois de plus, en me prêtant le concours de ton éloquence, alors, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je n'ai que faire de cette enfant : et elle, sans doute, n'a que faire de moi ! Rompons donc là ces liens que ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne désirons : les pousser plus avant serait lâche et hypocrite, car enfin, elle n'a eu que des timidités pour moi ! J'ai vu ses yeux rougis alors que je lui donnais la main, et je ne doute pas qu'elle me déteste autant que moi, ni qu'elle ait de son côté son propre penchant. Elle doit avoir quelque amitié pour un autre, et ce serait l'encourager, selon la fatalité de tes écrits, à prendre le chemin du vice que de persister à me la donner. La duchesse de K***, comme notre père, devrait s'en souvenir : il est bien difficile d'être fidèle, _et qui donne à sa fille un homme qu'elle hait est responsable au Ciel des fautes qu'elle fait_. Je dis la fille parce que c'est ainsi que l'écrivit le poète, mais notre père serait tout autant responsable des errements auxquels ce mariage me contraindrait.

Toi dont la plume fait mouche à chaque coup, accepteras-tu de me prêter ton concours ? J'ai grand besoin d'un champion pour défendre ma cause.

Horo Horo.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 2 Juin 17**_

.


	62. Lettre LXII - Seyrarm à Jun

.

 **Seyrarm à Jun**

.

Vous me demandez, Madame, comment s'est passée l'entrevue ? J'oserai vous répondre : fort bien. Il me semblait à entendre son nom que le baron d'Usui ne m'était pas inconnu. Mais sur ma vie je n'aurais su me rappeler son visage ! Je suis rassurée par le choix d'Anna, cependant. Il est bien fait de sa personne et fort aimable. Je lui trouve une agréable figure et une si fière allure ! Je vous avoue, honteuse, que je le croyais plus âgé et que c'est bien ce qui m'effrayait le plus ! Oh ne me grondez pas ma bonne Marquise ! Songez que je suis bien jeune et qu'il ne me plairait pas d'épouser un vieillard ! Le baron doit avoir l'âge de votre frère, ou du duc d'A***. Dire qu'il fut un temps où je le trouvais vieux ! Je me demandais alors comment Anna avait pu consentir à épouser cet homme.

Le baron et moi, nous n'avons guère causé, mais je crois, Madame, que je serais fort aise de ce mariage. Et si l'union est aussi avantageuse qu'on le dit, je consens à le considérer comme un beau parti. Que pensez-vous de cette affaire ? Est-ce ainsi qu'il faut dire ? Dois-je le lui faire savoir ? Je ne sais pas seulement ce qu'il faudrait que je lui dise si je le rencontrais en ville par hasard. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il pense. Y a-t-il quelque moyen de le lui demander ?

Je pourrais vous écrire tout le jour, toute la nuit, ma tendre amie, si je n'avais pas le bonheur de vous voir après-demain. Je préfère me livrer à la causerie en votre compagnie que d'écrire toutes ces choses : sans vous, je ne sais pas les tourner, sans votre regard qui encourage ma confidence, je ne sais jamais si ce que j'écris n'est pas une indélicatesse, et j'ai toujours peur de confier certaines choses au papier, que je ne crains point de vous murmurer à l'oreille. Madame, j'ai pour vous toute la tendresse du monde, et j'espère poursuivre cet entretien bien vite. Je brûle de vous interroger sur mille choses que vous devez savoir, vous qui avez été mariée, et que jamais je n'oserai demander à Anna. Ma bonne marquise, j'ai encore tant à apprendre de vous !

Votre Seyrarm

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 2 Juin 17**_

 _._


	63. Lettre LXIII - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

Marquise, il en sera fait comme vous le désirez. Pirika sera votre victime. Son sang de vierge souillera vos mains ainsi que les miennes. Vous haïssez donc bien cette petite pour me conseiller si cruellement ? C'est donc qu'il y a là bien matière à jalouser, malgré vos moqueries ? Je ne vous taquinerai pas davantage. Mais je vois bien par votre exemple que le proverbe était vrai et que, lorsqu'une femme en frappe une autre au cœur, c'est toujours à mort.

Bien tendrement,

Hao.

.

PS :

J'oubliais de vous informer que nous tiendrons une petite partie ce soir même, à l'endroit que vous savez. Devons-nous vous y attendre ? On dit que Basilée sera des nôtres. Vous avez toujours refusé de me dire si cet être charmant était homme ou femme et je vous avoue que le sang me chauffe à l'idée que j'aurais l'occasion de le découvrir tout à l'heure. Tout à vous.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 3 Juin 17**_

.


	64. Lettre LXIV - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

 _(au dos de la précédente)_

.

Hélas, Vicomte, il vous faudra compter sans moi : je soupe avec une amie ce soir. Ne soyez pas curieux, vous savez son nom : il ne s'agit de rien de moins que de votre sainte qui, vous sachant de sortie, s'est empressée de me faire convier à sa table. J'aurai quelque plaisir à la contempler, mais bien de l'ennui à l'écouter, je le crains. Plaignez-moi et consolez-moi de cette triste soirée en m'écrivant pour me raconter le piquant de la vôtre.

Jun

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 3 Juin 17**_

.


	65. Lettre LXV - Jun à Seyrarm

.

 **Jun à Seyrarm**

.

Votre petite lettre caressante m'a bien fait plaisir, ma chère belle. Il me semble que votre plume gagne chaque jour en éloquence. Vous n'en saviez pas tant sur l'amitié lorsque vous fîtes de moi votre confidente.

Cependant quelles sont ces fadaises que vous me contez encore sur le baron ? Sans mentir, je n'ai jamais vu petite bêtifier autant sur son futur époux. Il faudra corriger cela.

Ce n'est pas qu'il est interdit de rêver à son fiancé. Vous avez la chance d'épouser un homme jeune et agréable de figure, c'est pour cette seule raison que je vous autorise, ma toute belle, à songer à ce monsieur. Néanmoins votre style en souffre : lorsque vous écrivez à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas seulement pour vous, c'est aussi pour lui. Et reconnaissez qu'à lire vos récentes missives, toutes remplies d'amour pour le baron, il y a de quoi en devenir jaloux. Voyez comme vous êtes tendre, toute aux bons soins de l'amitié et comme, soudainement, au détour d'une phrase, vous revenez sans cesse à lui ! À quoi bon me raconter tout cela, puisque j'en sais déjà bien long sur cette affaire !

Je vois votre beau front se froncer à ces mots et je vous rassure : je vous taquine. Mais de grâce, n'allez pas vous jeter à sa tête sans réfléchir, petit ange ! Oubliez ces grands aveux pleins de larmes qu'on trouve dans nos romans. C'est à cause d'eux que l'on voit tant de cœurs brisés et de réputations perdues. La réalité est plus sombre, et quand on a un poids sur le cœur, le choix le plus sensé est presque toujours de le taire !

Vous me dites que vous craignez parfois d'écrire ce qui vous tourmente, et je vous répondrai que vous faites bien. Il faut soigner votre plume comme vous soignez votre apparence, car lorsque vous écrivez, vous n'avez pas votre jolie figure et vos sourires limpides pour attendrir votre interlocuteur. Il vous le faut ménager et cesser, surtout, d'en dire autant sur vous-même ! Car c'est tout juste comme si vous descendiez de votre chambre en jupon ! Soyez prudente à ce sujet, ma chère, car ce que vous jetez au papier, vous l'offrez aux yeux de tous, et l'on n'est jamais sûr de ce que nos lecteurs feront de nos confidences. N'oubliez pas cette règle, si vous voulez être du monde : en écriture, comme en société, il vous faudra paraître.

Pour ce qui est de votre requête finale, je ne sais que vous dire. Je vois que vous êtes bien plus avertie qu'une fille de haute naissance ne devrait l'être. Il y a, en effet, bien des choses que l'on ne dit pas aux jeunes demoiselles et je serais grandement surprise si Anna daignait vous en informer. Puisque vous désirez si fort de savoir, je me dois de vous mettre en garde. Ces choses-là ne se disent pas par écrit. Veillez donc à ne plus en faire mention dans vos lettres, nous en reparlerons lors de votre prochaine visite.

Il me tarde de vous prouver toute la tendresse que vous méritez.

Votre bien affectionnée marquise,

Jun.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 3 Juin 17**_ _._


	66. Lettre LXVI - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

Marquise, ce fut exquis.

J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas morte d'ennui en écoutant ma belle. Vous comprenez désormais pourquoi il me faut la posséder sans cesse ? Ma chère, c'est pour m'épargner le tourment de sa conversation. Mais je poursuis mon récit.

J'arrivai à huit heures, dans un équipage discret. Je n'amenais personne avec moi ce qui faillit me faire clore la porte au nez – et vous seule en auriez été la cause, méchante –, mais ma réputation me fit franchir aisément l'obstacle : on fit une exception.

J'entrai comme on finissait de servir. Je dînai donc de poissons et de pâtisseries. Il y avait là le vieux comte Hang de Z***, venu avec son épouse, déjà toute aux bras du maréchal Blocken de M***. Vous savez que le duc raffole des rousses, et que la comtesse n'aime que les hommes d'armes : on dit même que son goût la porte aux débauches les plus dégoûtantes pour lesquelles seuls ces hommes-là peuvent convenir. On le dit, mais je n'en sais rien : je n'ai jamais eu la femme de Z***.

Je demeurai un instant auprès de Lady Rutherfor et de son frère – quoi que je n'ai su deviner duquel il s'agissait, et tous deux, comme de coutume, ne se privaient pas d'offrir leurs amours aux yeux de tous.

Il y avait là aussi monsieur Peyote de D***, que l'on pria bien vite de réserver ses jeux étranges pour les salons privatifs mis à la disposition des convives, étant convenu que la particularité de son goût dérangeait l'imagination des autres. Je sais que vous riez de ce peu de philosophie, mais que voulez-vous ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi libertin que vous.

Enfin, nous arrivons à notre Basilée, laquelle était en Achille ce soir-là. Je demandai à passer la soirée en sa compagnie et priai qu'on changeât sa mise avant de me rendre au petit salon. Quoique je ne sois pas homme à m'effrayer d'une découverte nouvelle, vous savez que je n'ai jamais eu de goût pour mon sexe, c'est là un territoire sur lequel je ne me suis encore jamais aventuré. Elle revint vêtue comme une fille au moment où l'on servait café et liqueurs, charmante, comme toujours. Vous le savez mieux que moi, vous qui l'avez connue sous les deux costumes. Avant que de procéder à la révélation tant attendue, je lui demandai de s'occuper de moi et lui versai son acompte : si la drôlesse se révélait homme, j'en serais pour mes frais et dans l'incapacité de m'en amuser. Nous rîmes beaucoup et j'eus la folle idée de lui parler de ma belle Pirika. Je lui dis que je lui écrivais tous les jours et qu'elle me traitait avec la plus grande froideur. Aussitôt, cette coquine de Basilée m'engagea à lui écrire sur le champ, et je trouvai le procédé si piquant que je me précipitai pour commander plume et papier. On me fit porter deux feuilles, dont une pour servir de sous-main, mais on omit l'écritoire ! Aussi, me jetant sur Basilée, je la fis mettre à genoux devant moi et, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, j'écrivis sans plus de manières ma scélérate lettre sur ses charmantes fesses. Marquise, quelle lettre ai-je écrite ! Et comme nous avons ri ! J'avais la tête échauffée par le vin et les liqueurs, tout comme par les caresses que m'avait prodiguées ma compagne. La feuille de sous-main fut imprimée de ces mots comme le dos à demi-couvert de Basilée (je désirais qu'elle conservât tout son mystère jusqu'à la dernière minute afin de ne point m'exposer à une déception), ce qui me permet, ma bonne amie, de vous fournir une copie de ce petit morceau de cruauté. J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût.

J'achevai cette lettre en deux fois car à certains moments, il me fallut m'abandonner aux transports qu'éveillaient en moi cette table sans pareille, et j'abandonnai aussitôt la feuille pour ne plus épancher mes ardeurs que sur la diablesse qui me servait.

En ce qui concerne le grand secret qui m'occupait... lorsque je l'interrogeai, je ne fus pas si surpris de d'apprendre qu'Achille était sa véritable identité. Il m'assura qu'en toutes circonstances sa porte me demeurerait ouverte et nous nous séparâmes sur un tendre baiser. Je ne sais s'il me plaira encore de lui rendre visite, mais enfin, sait-on jamais. Même après que je l'eusse percé à jour, son visage conservait des traits d'une féminité certaine et son corps en gardait les charmes. J'imagine qu'avec lui vous goûtez tous les charmes de l'un ou l'autre des sexes, mais puisque je ne puis m'accommoder que d'un seul, réjouissez-vous : la prochaine fois que nous irons festoyer ensemble, nous n'aurons plus à nous disputer sa faveur.

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ma prose enflammée.

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 3 Juin 17**_

.


	67. Lettre LXVII - Hao à Pirika

.

 **Hao à Pirika**

.

C'est après une nuit orageuse, et pendant laquelle je n'ai pas fermé l'œil; c'est après avoir été sans cesse ou dans l'agitation d'une ardeur dévorante, ou dans l'entier anéantissement de toutes les facultés de mon âme, que je viens chercher auprès de vous, Madame, un calme dont j'ai besoin, et dont pourtant je n'espère pas jouir encore. En effet, c'est bien en vain que je me tourne vers vous, quand je sais que vous écrire ne fera que redoubler les transports qui m'accablent et dont je souhaite me délivrer. Oh ! cette méchante fièvre qui m'agite n'est point de votre fait, mais de celui de la nature : pourtant je sens bien que vous n'y êtes pas entièrement étrangère, puisque c'est le dépit de n'avoir su vous plaire qui m'a jeté dans les affres de ce tourment-là. Je n'ai auprès de moi que peu de secours pour chasser le mal dont je souffre et je n'aspire en réalité qu'à votre main fraîche et pure, capable seule de tirer mon mauvais sang et d'apaiser ma fièvre. Que n'êtes-vous médecin pour venir me saigner ! Que vous me feriez du bien ! Voilà que je m'emporte de nouveau quand je ne venais vers vous que pour quêter un soulagement. Mais vous accroissez mon délire, Madame, par votre seule pensée. Je souffre de ne point vous avoir à mes côtés, mais je rougirais que vous y fussiez. C'est que mon état n'est point présentable. Il n'est pas sans plaisirs, puisqu'il m'accorde de penser à vous, mais j'ai, hélas, quelque crainte que la contagion vous fût fatale. Oh ! mais alors je vous prodiguerais mes soins comme vous me prodigueriez les vôtres et nous serions guéris ou bien nous n'aurions qu'à mourir ensemble !

Pardon Madame, j'aggrave mon état dans l'espoir que vous me plaigniez : en vérité, l'affection dont je souffre est bénigne et passagère. Elle me fait néanmoins passer une nuit fort agitée et je gage que je ne soufflerai pas ma chandelle de sitôt. Je vous imagine, sage, un livre entre les mains... ou plutôt non ! Je vois votre plume courir avec verve sur votre page dont j'envie l'heureuse posture ! Écrivez-vous, à cette heure-ci, Madame ? Pensez-vous à moi, peut-être ? Je frissonne à la vue que j'entrevois et les feux de la maladie me reprennent. Voilà que des palpitations me saisissent et me feront dire des folies si je n'y prends garde. Il me faut purifier ces excès de chaleur et cet énervement par un exercice pour lequel je m'empresse de vous quitter... en promettant de vous revenir bientôt.

Enfin tranquillisé par quelques mouvements dont de sages docteurs m'ont recommandé maintes fois la pratique, je m'en retourne vers vous plus apaisé. Daignez me pardonner une fois encore, Madame, la pensée que peut-être vous ne lirez pas cette lettre n'a rendu mon impatience que plus grande. Ah si seulement vous me traitiez avec moins de froideur ! Ne comprenez-vous pas la passion que j'endure et combien il est terrible d'aimer sans être aimé, sans même être cru, puisque vous refusez toujours de considérer la véracité de mes dires ! Vous me voyez au désespoir. C'est vous que je voudrais devant moi, et non cette table où je vous écris, pour la première fois consacrée à cet ouvrage, malgré tout l'attrait de ce meuble que je prise fort et qui m'accompagne depuis de nombreuses années. Que de secrets ne lui ai-je pas chuchotés ! Elle brûlerait sans doute de vous les révéler, si elle pouvait parler en ce moment même ! Elle vous dirait que je vous aime et que je désespère de vous savoir si lointaine. Ah mais ! Voilà que de vous avoir tant écrit, je ne suis plus maître de ma raison et n'avais point vu l'heure. Adieu ! Une accueillante couche me réclame et je m'en vais donc pleurer mon amour déçu dans son sein. Je ne prends plus la liberté de vous prier de me répondre, mais vous implore seulement de ne jamais douter de mes sentiments.

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 3 Juin 17**_

.


	68. Lettre LXVIII - Ren à Horo Horo

.

 **Ren à Horo Horo**

.

Mon ami,

J'apprends à l'instant une nouvelle qui te touche de fort près et je suis surpris que tu ne m'en aies pas informé.

Cette nouvelle, une rumeur, devrais-je dire, j'espère que tu me la confirmeras : tu te maries donc ?

On m'a dit que la jeune fille était cette Seyrarm, la pupille de la duchesse de K***. Est-ce donc elle que tu aimes, et dois-je te féliciter ? Pourtant, à ce que l'on m'a dit, je crains que cette union qui semble réjouir vos familles ne soit pas de ton fait. La Seyrarm que j'ai déjà rencontrée ne ressemble guère au portrait que tu me fis de ton inconnue. Me trompé-je ? Est-ce elle, ta bien-aimée ? Je n'aspire qu'à le croire. Je ne sais si je dois te consoler ou non de ce mariage. Éclaire-moi sur ta situation, mon ami.

Bien à toi,

R. T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 4 Juin 17**_

.


	69. Lettre XLIX - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

 _(billet)_

.

En vérité, Vicomte, vous êtes insupportable. Vous m'avez fait manquer ma mise, à force d'hilarité : il me faut tout recommencer. Et si vous me mettez en retard auprès de ma tendre pupille, on me fera les gros yeux lorsque j'arriverai. Voyez : j'ai encore peine à écrire tant je ris de vos aventures nocturnes ! Dieux ! Vous me rendrez folle, si ce n'est d'amour, ce sera de joie. Que cette épître m'a causé de fureur ! Il me faudra calmer cela avant de visiter ma charmante, ou je me jetterai sur elle sans plus de retenue.

Jun.

.

PS :

Vous comprenez désormais pourquoi je refusais de vous confier ce qu'il en était d'Achille. J'aimais à être votre rivale auprès de Basilée et vous auriez quitté la partie si je vous l'avais dit. Désormais, nous pourrons nous quereller pour la femme de Z*** si vous le désirez.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 4 Juin 17**_

 _._


	70. Lettre LXX - Pirika à Hao

.

 **Pirika à Hao**

.

Monsieur,

Sans rire, ce petit jeu commence à m'ennuyer. Vous devez vous penser fort adroit et me croire bien sotte pour m'envoyer une telle épître « dans les transports du délire le plus grand » et espérer que je ne devine point de malice là-dessous. Votre lettre apporte avec elle une odeur que je ne nommerai pas ici car je m'efforce toujours de dire les choses de cette sorte avec tact et finesse. Vous le savez sans doute, vous qui m'avez tant lue. Puisque je ne puis vous empêcher de m'écrire, je reçois donc vos lettres, mais je vous prierai de bien vouloir cesser de m'en écrire dans les bras de vos amantes. Cela n'est point élégant, ni pour moi, ni pour elles. En outre, veuillez avoir la bonté, si ce n'est la pudeur, de m'épargner la description de vos plaisirs, qui ne me regardent en rien, que je ne souhaite ni partager, ni connaître, et dont le récit ne saurait m'inspirer que du dégoût.

Je demeure, etc.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 4 Juin 17**_

.


	71. Lettre LXXI - Jun à Jeanne

.

 **Jun à Jeanne**

.

Je suis, Madame, profondément honorée de la confiance que vous daignez m'accorder. J'ai pu comprendre à vos mots couverts que l'on ne vous avait pas épargnée. De grâce, n'en dites pas plus. Je ne souhaite pas deviner plus avant les malheurs dont vous avez été frappée et ne veux pas vous contraindre à une confidence aussi intime.

Je vous sais aussi bonne que pure, c'est assez pour vous croire innocente de tous les bruits que l'on pourrait répandre sur vous, et dont je vous jure sur mon âme que je n'ai jamais entendu le moindre écho. Je ne sais si mes conseils vous seront d'un grand secours. Mon expérience du monde n'est pas aussi vaste que vous semblez le croire et j'ai moi-même bien longtemps vécu retirée dans nos terres, loin de toute agitation. Mais de ce que vous me dites, je retiens ceci : on ne saurait vous tenir rigueur d'avoir placé votre confiance en de mauvaises mains. Vous, seule ici, sans ami, sans soutien, que pouviez-vous savoir de ceux qui vous ont abusée ? Je vous plains, Madame, je ne peux que cela et je défie quiconque de vous jeter la première pierre. Je sais comme vous, sans doute, ce que sont les cœurs des hommes. Je me revois en vous l'année de mon arrivée en ces lieux. J'étais alors aussi seule que vous et je ne m'y suis trouvée à mon aise que sous la protection de fort bonnes gens qui ont su me garder des intentions malfaisantes de certaines autres. Mais à ce que vous me dites, je sais que vous n'avez eu ni le bonheur de connaître les premières, ni la chance d'échapper aux secondes. Croyez que si je puis amoindrir vos peines, je le ferai si vous m'en offrez la possibilité.

Adieu Madame, soyez sûre de mon amitié, comme de ma discrétion.

Jun.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 4 Juin 17**_

.


	72. Lettre LXXII - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Mon cher Vicomte,

Courez, courez à la victoire ! Le beau fruit est mûr, il faut le cueillir !

J'ai été chez Seyrarm hier, comme je vous l'ai dit. Qu'elle était fraîche ! Ses joues étaient plus roses que la dentelle de sa robe. Elle n'avait que son mariage en tête et le nom de qui-vous-savez à la bouche. Cependant, ses yeux brillaient en me regardant, d'un je ne sais quoi de plus qu'il n'en faut dans une saine et franche amitié. Pour la première fois, je l'ai sentie prête à sombrer tout à fait. Ses mains pressaient les miennes, son front se penchait vers le mien... Comme je l'ai habituée à tout me dire et à ne me rien cacher de ses pensées intimes, elle m'avoua spontanément ses inquiétudes quant à ses noces. Je vous avais fait lire sa lettre, tantôt, et nous en avions bien ri, de cette petite tête si avide de savoir tout ce qu'on lui défend, souvenez-vous. Cette fois l'enfant m'a prouvé que l'innocence des jeunes filles n'existe pas. Elle savait déjà, quoi qu'on ne lui ai rien appris, j'en suis témoin, qu'un événement spécial l'attendait, aussi me pressa-t-elle de lui faire part de mon expérience, moi qui avais été mariée. Je vous ai fait là la plus grande preuve d'amitié qui soit au monde : la proie se rendait, je n'y ai point touché.

Elle vous attend, Vicomte. Je vous donne l'occasion de répondre aux impatiences de cette belle en mal d'amant. Demain soir, on se trouvera chez Tamao. Soyez-y à huit heures et tâchez de paraître souffrant. Si vous êtes assez malade avant la fin du souper, je ne doute pas qu'on vous engage à demeurer sur place. Peut-être la navrante nouvelle arrivera-t-elle plus tard aux oreilles de votre petite effrontée, qui pourrait s'inquiéter de voir votre mal perdurer ! À propos, j'enrage que vous ne m'ayez pas fait suivre sa réponse ! Qu'a-t-elle dit ? S'est-elle prise de compassion à la lecture de vos souffrances ? A-t-elle prié pour votre prompte guérison ? Ah, ne me faites pas languir !

La chambre de Seyrarm se trouve au bout du couloir, le plus loin possible des escaliers. Celles d'Anna et de Tamao sont les deux premières : gardez-vous du moindre bruit car elles ne dorment que d'une oreille.

Faudra-t-il que je vous éclaire sur la suite ? Ou bien attendez-vous de moi que je vous prodigue de ces conseils de veille de noces et que je vous explique en deux mots ce que vous avez à faire ? En traçant ces lignes, j'en ai presque été tentée et me suis retenue pour épargner le dernier lambeau de gloire dans lequel vous pouvez encore vous draper. En vérité, je suis trop bonne.

Adieu, Vicomte.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 5 Juin 17**_

.


	73. Lettre LXXIII - Horo Horo à Ren

.

 **Horo Horo à Ren**

.

Hélas, mon ami, c'est me plaindre qu'il te faut. Non, cette enfant sans attraits n'est point celle que j'aime ! Ah ! Il me faudra bientôt haïr cet amour qui me rend insensible. Ses charmes sont réels et en d'autres circonstances, je pourrais me réjouir de ne pas épouser quelque laideron de province, mais enfin, pourquoi fallait-il me la donner après que le hasard m'eût fait rencontrer cette autre que j'adore ? Je voudrais l'oublier, prendre de bon cœur celle que l'on me donne. Ce serait là agir avec raison. _Mais la raison n'est pas ce qui règle l'amour._

Je ne t'apprends rien en écrivant ceci.

Je ne sais que faire, et ne fais qu'attendre. Ma sœur doit parler à notre père afin de servir ma cause. Elle sait mieux que moi vers où le mener. Tu sais combien il peut se montrer inflexible, et en quels mauvais termes nous nous sommes quittés. Je pensais qu'il m'aurait renié et ne m'attendais point à un tour de cette façon. Qu'allait-il donc se mêler de mon sort, puisqu'il s'en était désintéressé ? Je pourrais t'envier le tien si je ne l'avais su aussi tyrannique. Il n'est donc point de père qui n'abuse de l'empire qu'il a su prendre ! Et lui-même que j'appelais autrefois « indulgent », a depuis longtemps cessé de l'être pour m'attaquer, sans le savoir, dans l'objet le plus cruel : celui de mes affections.

Nous voilà bien à plaindre, toi comme moi ! Si nous savions, il y a peu, quelle infortune nous guettait, peut-être aurions-nous davantage cédé aux occasions de bonheur qui nous étaient faites. Pour moi, je n'en aurais pas manqué une seule.

Bien à toi,

Horo Horo.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 5 Juin 17**_

.


	74. Lettre LXXIV - Pirika à Hao

.

 **Pirika à Hao**

.

Cesserez-vous enfin ? Dieux ! que les hommes ont de talent pour ne rien valoir ! Je ne sais plus à quel diable vous vouer. Je vous ai bien haï, à présent vous me lassez. Voilà des jours que je n'ai point écrit et c'est de votre faute. Si ce roman que vous aviez tant vanté devait être le dernier, vous en seriez la cause, Vicomte. Aussi pour la dernière fois, veuillez cesser de me noyer sous vos lettres. J'ai chez moi bien assez de bois pour me chauffer.

J'ai l'honneur d'être, etc.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 6 Juin 17**_

 _._


	75. Lettre LXXV - Hao à Pirika

.

 **Hao à Pirika**

.

Petite rusée, cher démon, vous avez donc découvert mon talon. Vous saviez que je céderais à l'appât de vos romans et vous en usez avec sagacité. C'est bien, Madame, il en sera fait comme vous voudrez. Je n'écrirai plus. Je jure même sur mon honneur de gentilhomme de respecter vos ordres jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne. Mais j'ose espérer que vous me regretterez.

Adieu Madame. Je renouvelle à vos pieds le serment de vous aimer toujours.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 6 Juin 17**_

.


	76. Lettre LXXVI - Seyrarm à Jun

.

 **Seyrarm à Jun**

.

Ah ! mon Dieu, Madame, que je suis affligée ! que je suis honteuse ! Mais à qui d'autre sinon à vous irais-je conter cette étrange histoire ? La nuit passée nous recevions au souper et parmi les convives se trouvait une personne dont l'intérêt vous touche de très près. Je voudrais vous écrire son nom... je ne le puis. Ou plutôt je n'ose, de crainte que ce billet ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Oh ! Madame, cette lettre est la troisième que j'écris ! J'ai brûlé les précédentes, comme vous me l'avez appris ! Vous le savez, ma bonne Marquise, je ne sais pas écrire comme il faut. Hélas, j'ai grand besoin de vos conseils en cette matière où je n'entends rien ! Ayez la bonté de me venir visiter, je ne puis vous parler que de vive voix.

Je n'ose pas signer cette lettre.

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 7 Juin 17**_

.


	77. Lettre LXXVII - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

Me voici très fâché. Sans rire, votre protégée ne me satisfait pas du tout. Comme vous le savez, j'étais hier chez Tamao et j'ai su préparer votre pupille durant la soirée. Je parvins si bien à mes fins qu'elle ne put me regarder sans rougir. Comme elle quittait le salon, je lui glissai trois mots qu'elle me parut comprendre. Par la suite, je feignis une migraine assez affreuse pour que l'on me convie à demeurer sur place. Je trouvai le chemin de sa chambre sans peine grâce à votre petit plan, mais je n'ai point trop eu à me féliciter de l'éducation que vous lui avez faite !

Lorsque j'entrai, rien ne me préparait à de si mauvaises surprises. Elle m'ouvrit sans la moindre hésitation, m'inclinant à penser que l'affaire serait vite réglée. Imaginez le plus doux tableau qu'un peintre puisse faire. Encore échauffée du copieux souper que l'on avait eu, la demoiselle était en déshabillé, assez belle, je le reconnais, quoique point de nature à me faire faire des folies. Ce spectacle charmant fut à la hauteur de la déception qu'elle me procura.

Je lui dit que j'étais venu lui enseigner les choses du mariage. La voici donc rassurée et me priant de bien vouloir l'instruire car elle avait « bien des questions » ! J'ai raisonné l'enfant une heure durant, fort ennuyeuse, au demeurant, mais rien de ce que j'ai pu dire n'a su nous faire parvenir où je le souhaitais. La petite bavarde jacassait sans retenue et n'avait que le nom de son fiancé à la bouche. Je doute qu'elle ait entendu un seul mot de ce que je lui ai dit. Enfin, elle me lassa si bien, que je finis par éprouver les prémices de la migraine dont j'avais prétendu souffrir !

Je parvins à en obtenir un baiser, et même deux. Je me jurai de ne la laisser en paix qu'à ce prix. Puis je tentai encore de hâter nos affaires... hélas votre pupille n'y entendait rien. Lorsque enfin, je clarifiai mon propos, elle refusa tout net et rien ne l'en fit déroger.

Vous m'aviez vanté une petite friponne enthousiaste et avide, mais je n'ai trouvé qu'une nigaude à peine dégrossie. J'ai songé aux heures de patience qu'il me faudrait pour venir à bout de ces grands yeux effarouchés et cette seule pensée m'en a dégoûté. Je vous l'ai laissée intacte, Madame, et il vous faudra être bien persuasive pour m'y faire retourner. J'ose espérer que vous aurez la bonté de me dédommager de cette assommante soirée.

Vous vouliez en faire votre égale, fut un temps, je crois ? Abandonnez. C'est un crime, ô Reine, que d'oser penser que cette pâle enfant pût un jour atteindre fût-ce la hauteur de vos chevilles.

Hao

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 7 Juin 17**_

.


	78. Lettre LXXVIII - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

 _(jointe à la précédente lettre de Seyrarm)_

.

En faut-il donc si peu pour vous effrayer, Vicomte ? Allons, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, j'imagine que

 _À vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire._

Votre lettre m'a fait rire. Quoi ! Cette enfant semble avoir eu raison de votre vigueur. Où donc s'en est allé le chevalier qui m'avait conquise ? Il n'avait rien de commun avec ce misérable battant retraite devant la porte d'une donzelle ignorante. Je suis bien désolée de devoir vous imaginer rebrousser chemin la queue entre les jambes... Vicomte, oserais-je l'écrire ? Vous me décevez.

Ma foi, vous le méritez fort peu mais je m'en vais sur-le-champ écrire à Seyrarm afin de la sermonner. Elle n'a point attendu de son côté, comme vous pouvez en juger par ce billet que je vous confie. J'espère qu'il vous fera rire autant que moi : voilà pour votre dédommagement. Notez le trouble de son écriture. N'est-il point de nature à raviver vos appétits ? Il fut un temps ou les lamentations et les soupirs de vos victimes vous mettaient en fureur. Je puis aisément le rappeler, moi qui en conserve encore les stigmates ! Mais à lire votre dernière missive, vous me semblez amolli, je le crains. Serait-ce quelque chose que vous avez mangé chez Tamao ? Reprenez-vous donc, Vicomte. En bon cavalier, je ne doute point que vous sachiez qu'il faut toujours se remettre en selle après une chute.

Sincèrement vôtre,

Jun.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 8 Juin 17**_

.


	79. Lettre LXXIX - Jun à Seyrarm

.

 **Jun à Seyrarm**

.

Eh bien ! Petite, vous voilà donc bien fâchée, bien honteuse, et ce monsieur le vicomte d'A*** est un bien méchant homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous devriez rougir des fadaises dont votre dernière lettre m'a assommée. Je sais votre aventure, ma petite demoiselle. N'aviez-vous donc pas deviné d'où venait ce très obligeant monsieur surgi par miracle pour vous enseigner justement ce que vous désiriez tant savoir ? Allons, je ne puis vous croire si enfant.

Cessez donc de vous tourmenter de la sorte. Le vicomte d'A*** est homme à vous instruire, pour peu que vous le laissiez faire. C'est là quelque chose dont ni Anna ni Tamao ne vous aura parlé, mais rien d'étonnant à cela.

Vous savez, et je vous l'ai assez dit, qu'il vous faudra suivre mon exemple si vos désirez devenir une femme du monde. Ne croyez pas que j'aie pu arriver où j'en suis en m'effrayant de si peu. Vous devez enrichir votre expérience, mon enfant. C'est ainsi et ainsi uniquement que vous saurez faire les bons choix et vous frayer un chemin en cette vie.

Voici mon conseil : laissez donc monsieur d'A*** faire votre éducation. Nourrissez-vous de la science immense que son expérience lui a permis d'acquérir. Voilà une leçon que je vous encourage à retenir en toutes circonstances : ne rejetez rien de ce qui peut faire grandir votre savoir, car toute expérience est bonne à prendre et aucune ne vous serait inutile en ce monde.

Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas ce que le vicomte aurait à envier à votre baron. Il est bien mieux fait de sa personne et mille fois plus charmant. Il sait, je n'en doute pas, en user avec les dames. Profitez de cette occasion : j'ignore si l'on peut en dire autant de votre futur mari, et si vous laissez passer cette chance, vous ne saurez point en juger.

Rassurez-vous enfin : votre bévue se réparera aisément et le vicomte n'est pas homme à se vexer pour si peu. Tâchez seulement de mieux le recevoir lorsqu'il reviendra vous voir. Je vous quitte sur une dernière maxime que je tiens pour fort sage et qui j'espère vous inspirera :

 _L'âge amènera tout, et ce n'est pas le temps,_

 _Madame, comme on sait, d'être prude à vingt ans._

Adieu, petite, quoique je vous gronde, je vous aime toujours autant.

Votre bien affectionnée,

Jun.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 8 Juin 17**_

.


	80. Lettre LXXX - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

Vos plaisanteries ne font rire que vous, Marquise. Prenez garde, vous allez lasser ma patience.

Contemplez donc vos cicatrices mais n'oubliez pas qu'il ne tient qu'à moi d'agrandir votre collection ou de la révéler au monde.

Adieu, ma belle amie, je vous embrasse, rancune tenante.

Hao

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 8 Juin 17**_

.


	81. Lettre LXXXI - Hao à Jeanne

.

 **Hao à Jeanne**

.

Il est vrai, Madame, que nous nous sommes fort peu vus ces derniers temps. Mais je vous défends de croire que je vous néglige ou que je ne vous ai fait rencontrer la marquise que pour mieux vous fuir. Mon ingrate amie, comment pouvez-vous me croire si lâche ? Si je ne voulais plus de vous, ne croyez-vous pas que je vous l'aurais dit ? Je vous pardonne vos craintes, quoique je n'aie pas moins à me plaindre de vous, mon ange. C'est vous qui m'avez manqué l'autre soir, quand j'espérais être reçu de vous. C'est vous encore, qui ne cessez de soupirer jusque dans mes bras, comme s'il vous était pénible de vous y trouver. C'est vous qui semblez vous étonner de me voir parfois, comme si je n'étais pas celui que vous attendiez. N'ai-je donc pas sujet de vous quereller, moi aussi ? Et m'en suis-je déjà donné le droit seulement ? Non, Madame, jamais je ne vous ai tenu rigueur de rien. Et mon amour pour vous demeure toujours semblable. Si vos prières ne parviennent à venir à bout du vôtre, eh bien ! cédez encore. Un mot de vous suffira. Oui, je sais votre honte et votre répugnance à m'aimer. Pensiez-vous pouvoir me le dissimuler ? Et ne vous êtes-vous point demandé, Madame, si ce n'était point pour satisfaire votre âme, et réparer la mienne, blessée par vos doutes, que je me tenais éloigné ?

Je vous l'ai déjà dit : désirez sans honte. Que cela soit dans vos oraisons ou contre mon sein, soyez entière à ce que vous voulez, mais de grâce, choisissez, enfin.

Je voudrais bien vous voir, mais pas ce soir, je le crains. Je sors d'un refroidissement passager qui m'a mis hors d'état de vous être agréable.

Vôtre,

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 8 Juin 17**_

 _._


	82. Lettre LXXXII - Seyrarm à Jun

.

 **Seyrarm à Jun**

.

Ô ma chère Marquise, je vous supplie de me pardonner ! Je vous suis si attachée ! Que deviendrais-je sans vous ? Vos conseils sont toujours pieusement reçus de moi et vous devez pardonnez à mon inexpérience de n'avoir pas su déceler votre intervention derrière la venue de monsieur le Vicomte ! Que dis-je ! Vous ne me devez rien. Oh, mon amie, c'est moi qui vous dois tout ! Je ne sais comment je pourrais un jour m'acquitter de ma reconnaissance envers vous ! Soyez sûre, ma tendre Marquise, que votre amitié m'est plus précieuse que tout au monde ! Mais que dira monsieur d'A*** ? Qu'a-t-il dû penser de moi ? Oh je rougis de honte en y repensant ! J'ai été si sotte ! À dire vrai, Madame, le vicomte est un bien plaisant homme, mais c'est la pensée d'Anna qui me fit le repousser ! J'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez un bien meilleur exemple à suivre. Me voici bien repentante et décidée à ne plus vous décevoir. Si votre tendresse pour moi est bien réelle, vous m'aiderez, n'est-ce pas ? Comme autrefois, comme vous l'avez toujours fait ! Oui ! Ordonnez et j'obéirai, car je sais que seul mon bonheur vous importe, comme seul m'importe le vôtre.

Votre Seyrarm

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 9 Juin 17**_

.


	83. Lettre LXXXIII - Horo Horo à Pirika

.

 **Horo Horo à Pirika**

.

Je me trouve au comble du malheur. La lecture même de ta dernière nouvelle n'a pas su me faire quitter cet état de mélancolie dans lequel je suis plongé. Ce n'est point ton livre qu'il faut blâmer, car il n'est pas moins bon que les précédents, c'est mon cœur que je ne puis détacher de celle que j'adore pour l'offrir celle que je dois épouser.

Je m'étais juré de ne plus la revoir, quoique la revoir reste un bien grand mot, mais j'ai failli à mon serment. Ne pouvant me tenir en repos, je suis sorti en proie à la folie pour attendre à l'endroit où je l'avais tant observée... Cruel hasard ! Elle était là. Je ne pouvais me lasser de l'admirer, comme envoûté par une sylphide. Et lorsqu'elle referma sa croisée, ce fut comme un déchirement. N'en déplaise à notre père, je ne puis faire taire mon amour et obéir comme je le devrais. Au diable la sagesse ! Je n'épouserai pas d'autre femme qu'elle ! Je veux bien tout perdre pour cela, s'il le faut. C'est une folie, à n'en pas douter. Mais je l'aime, qu'y puis-je ?

Adieu, ma sœur, je t'aime toujours bien, toi aussi.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 9 Juin 17**_

.


	84. Lettre LXXXIV - Jun à Seyrarm

.

 **Jun à Seyrarm**

 _(billet)_

.

N'ayez crainte, ma chère belle. Comment pourrais-je vous tenir un jour rigueur de quoi que ce soit ? Je ne sais rien d'aussi charmant que vous et ces lignes tendres tracées de votre main, aussi malhabiles fussent-elles, me font perdre toute envie de vous gronder. Je n'ai plus en mon cœur que le désir de vous embrasser. Tenez, je ne puis résister au plaisir de vous voir aujourd'hui même. J'irai faire une visite à Tamao cet après-midi. Nous poursuivrons plus avant cet entretien.

Adieu, ma douce enfant.

Jun

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 9 Juin 17**_

.


	85. Lettre LXXXV - Pirika à Horo Horo

.

 **Pirika à Horo Horo**

 _(billet)_

.

As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Veux-tu nous faire perdre tous les deux ? Ô mon frère, je t'en conjure, ne commets pas d'imprudence. Je ne sais ce que tu avais en tête en écrivant cette lettre, mais je sais que ta folie signerait notre ruine à tous deux. Si notre père te faisait rappeler en nos terres, crois-tu qu'il me laisserait seule ici ? Toi parti, je ne serais plus libre. Et, reclus dans notre campagne désolée, nous serions bien avancés ! Abandonne ce projet inconséquent. Nous ne sommes pas dans un roman. Les enlèvements ne se terminent pas bien dans notre petit monde. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu obtiendras celle que ton cœur désire. Tu ne sais même pas si elle t'aime !

J'accours derrière ce billet. Ne pars pas sans m'avoir vue.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 9 Juin 17**_

.


	86. Lettre LXXXVI - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

Me voici devant vous. Je dépose à vos pieds mon trophée : son honneur n'est plus. La chose est faite et ce fut bien ennuyeux. Je lui avais fait transmettre une proposition de rendez-vous : quelques minutes lui ont suffi pour accepter. Je ne puis vous fournir ce billet puisqu'elle l'a détruit sur mon ordre. Mais toujours est-il que le soir même, mon chasseur ayant obtenu de sa femme de chambre qu'elle me laissât une porte ouverte, je pus m'introduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette fois, il ne m'a pas fallu trois mots. La demoiselle m'a tout juste regardé et n'a rien su faire de mieux que bêtifier lorsque c'en fut fini. Il me fallut écouter ses petites confidences avec patience, sans espérer m'en satisfaire davantage.

Vous me devez réparation, Marquise, de cette proie ennuyeuse que vous m'avez livrée. Je vous la restitue, point trop usée, je ne saurai souffrir de devoir l'honorer encore. J'ose espérer que sa bêtise vous divertira. Pour moi, elle me rappelle par trop cruellement combien je prise la compagnie des femmes d'esprit.

Respectueusement,

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 10 Juin 17**_

 _._


	87. Lettre LXXXVII - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Moi d'abord, Vicomte.

Vous n'avez pas eu sa primeur, je vous avais déjà supplanté. Elle est à moi, entièrement à moi, et depuis hier matin, elle n'a plus rien à m'accorder.

Jugez plutôt.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 10 Juin 17**_

.


	88. Lettre LXXXVIII - Seyrarm à Jun

.

 **Seyrarm à Jun**

 _(billet, joint à la précédente)_

.

Ah ma tendre amie, que je vous aime ! Il m'est donc permis de vous dire que je vous aime ? Hier encore, je ne savais pas que tel était l'usage entre deux amies comme nous. Que serais-je devenue sans vous ! Comme vous m'aimez ! Comme vous me l'avez prouvé ! Je me sens drôle, comme si j'étais malade ! Je sens que notre amitié doit rester un secret pour tous et je ne l'en goûte que davantage ! Vous êtes si bonne pour moi, mon amie, si douce, et je vous admire tant ! Est-il possible que je doive attendre demain pour vous voir, quand j'ai tant envie de causer avec vous de moi, de vous, de mon mariage et de tant de choses encore ! Je voudrais que vous viviez dans notre maison et que votre chambre soit voisine de la mienne afin que nous puissions à toute heure nous retrouver, causer, nous embrasser ! Hélas, il me faut attendre demain. Je crois que je préférerais que vous veniez ce soir, et le vicomte demain, tant je peine à contenir mon impatience !

Votre Seyrarm.

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 9 Juin 17**_

.


	89. Lettre LXXXIX - Sati à Jeanne

.

 **Sati Saigan, grande prêtresse du temple de G***, à Jeanne**

.

Ma chère fille,

Que votre cœur me semble tourmenté ! Que je crains pour vous de fatales issues depuis la lecture de votre dernière lettre ! N'êtes-vous pas malade, au moins ? On le croirait à vous lire, tant cette missive que je viens de replier me semble être l'œuvre d'une personne atteinte de fièvre.

Je lis vos craintes, mon enfant, et je regrette fort de ne pouvoir vous rejoindre pour vous assister au mieux. Malgré cela, je ne puis accéder à votre requête. Vous me suppliez de vous laisser revenir, mais ce n'est point le désir de religion qui vous le fait dire. La peur est bien mauvaise conseillère et c'est elle que vous semblez écouter uniquement. Je n'ai guère su démêler vos troubles au travers de votre lettre, mais je lis à demi-mot qu'il s'agit d'une affaire d'amour. Je ne sais pas au juste l'affaire et ne vous demanderai pas de me la détailler. Il me suffit de savoir que vous avez la meilleure âme du monde et que vous ne sauriez être coupable de rien. C'est un sujet sur lequel j'entends peu de choses, aussi je ne vous en dirai qu'une seule : notre temple n'est point un asile pour les amours déçues. Précipitez-vous dans ses bras et vous serez bien en peine dans quelques temps, lorsque votre affliction première sera passée.

L'amour s'oublie, ma chère enfant, et bien plus vite qu'on ne le croit, encore. Combien de novices ai-je vus qui, par un chagrin trop vif, ont noué des vœux éternels bien trop tôt et s'en sont repentis ? Si vous craignez de souffrir trop, craignez les regrets et l'amertume que causerait un choix trop prompt lorsque de vos engagements vous ne pourrez plus vous défaire : il n'est de pire sentiment que celui d'être infidèle malgré soi, et c'est ce que vous serez envers notre foi.

J'ai l'air bien sûre de votre caractère, ma fille, mais n'est-ce pas là l'apanage d'une mère, puisque c'est ainsi que j'ai voulu vous voir désormais ? Comme je vous le disais avant votre départ, vous n'avez pas encore assez vu du monde. Il est bien vaste, bien effrayant, cela est vrai, mais vous êtes trop habituée à nos retraites pour savoir en juger. Et je ne saurai accepter vos vœux que lorsque vous connaîtrez pleinement ce qu'il vous en coûterait.

Il est difficile d'apprendre à se détacher des choses, à vôtre âge, et je ne vous conseillerai pas plus longtemps de vous exercer : ce sont là des paroles que vous m'avez assez entendue dire. Mais du moins ne perdez pas courage et songez qu'avec votre beauté, votre cœur, votre esprit, votre richesse et votre rang, tout vous est acquis, or c'est là une chance que bien peu possèdent et dont il vous est tout loisible de profiter.

Adieu, ma fille, je vous engage à m'écrire encore si je puis vous apporter quelque consolation, et vous aime tendrement.

Sati Saigan.

.

 _Du grand temple de G***, ce 10 Juin 17**_

.


	90. Lettre XC - Horo Horo à Pirika

.

 **Horo Horo à Pirika**

.

Tu es bien bonne de me pardonner la peur que je t'ai faite, ma douce sœur ! Quoi ! M'as-tu vraiment cru capable d'enlever cette femme ? Quelle folie ! J'ai certes le sang généreux mais je n'aurais jamais tenté un projet aussi audacieux, ignorant tout de ses sentiments à mon égard, et sachant ce qu'il pouvait t'en coûter. Pardonne-moi encore si je t'ai fait du tort. Lorsque tu me rejoignis, je te jure ici encore que je n'avais pas d'autre intention que de me rendre chez elle, et d'obtenir une entrevue pour lui avouer mon affection.

Je t'ai souvent parlé de mon ami et confident, le marquis de T***. Il avait une maîtresse, pour laquelle, peu de temps auparavant, je l'avais conseillé. Cette femme (il ne m'a point donné de nom), était d'un accès mal aisé, si bien qu'il faillit commettre une folie lui aussi. Je le raisonnai du mieux que je pus. Je sais désormais à quelles extrémités l'amour peut nous réduire et je n'entendais point y céder. Je crains, ma sœur qu'il ne te faille réviser ton jugement sur ma personne !

Ton frère, à jamais.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 10 Juin 17**_

.


	91. Lettre XCI - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

 _(brouillon, non postée)_

.

Que la peste vous étouffe, Marquise. Que la peste vous étouffe tous, vous, votre stupide donzelle, son bellâtre de fiancé et sa sœur avec. Vous vous vantez de la conquête d'une enfant faible et influençable, elle de me fermer la porte au nez. Eh ! Quel exploit y a-t-il là, je vous prie ? Rien d'autre qu'un tour de clef. L'avez-vous prise de force ? Ah mais j'y songe : vous ne le pouvez pas. Marquise, auriez-vous préféré être un homme ? Cela vous fait-il enrager ? Je gage que oui et que c'est là ce qui vous poussa sur le chemin du vice.

Allez donc au diable, vous, votre pupille et sa future belle-famille. Je hais la sœur au moins autant que vous, cette impudente précieuse qui fait la spirituelle. Quant au benêt de frère, à lui seul je pourrais pardonner car je ne saurais haïr un imbécile.

Vous allez sur l'heure vous repentir de votre superbe, ma toute belle. Voilà le moment d'user de tous les moyens que votre imprudent orgueil a mis entre mes mains. Lorsque que vous vous abîmerez jusque dans les flammes, l'envie vous passera, je pense, de vous jouer de moi.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 10 Juin 17**_

.


	92. Lettre XCII - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

 _(billet)_

.

Voilà donc ce qui nous l'a gâtée : votre intervention. Que m'importe, puisque cette maigre chère suffit à vous satisfaire, je vous l'abandonne. J'ai rempli mon rôle, je n'ai que faire de cette proie peu glorieuse. Adieu, ma chère, je vous laisse à vos tribades. De plus hauts desseins me réclament.

Hao

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 11 Juin 17**_

.


	93. Lettre XCIII - Seyrarm à Jun

.

 **Seyrarm à Jun**

 _(billet)_

.

Ma tendre amie, qu'il me tarde de vous voir demain. Ah ces mots ! Que de fois les ai-je tracés ! Et que je vous aime donc bien ! Je rougis et éprouve combien ma sottise était grande, lorsque je songe à ce mari dont on me parle souvent et que je ne vois jamais, que j'ai cru chérir sans connaître. Je ne savais pas alors que je vous aimais et désormais je songe que ce mariage m'arrachera à vous ! Comment pouvez-vous le souffrir ? Ne voudriez-vous pas demander à Anna et à Tamao de me faire envoyer dans vos terres, où nous serions tout à nous deux sans avoir à nous soucier de rien ? Vous pourriez leur écrire souvent et dire du mal de moi : nul ne songerait plus à faire de moi sa femme.

Je ne sais plus ce que j'écris, ma chère, chère marquise. Pardonnez mes sottises, plus les jours passent et plus s'approche celui de nous séparer. Nous resterons toujours amies, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pourrai endurer mon existence sans la vôtre. Je ne le dis pas « en l'air », comme vous le croyez toujours. Cela est certain : je mourrais plutôt que de ne plus vous voir. Ah ! pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas un homme pour que je puisse vous épouser !

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 12 Juin 17**_

 _._


	94. Lettre XCIV - Jeanne à Jun

.

 **Jeanne à Jun**

.

Je serai fort aise, Madame, de vous recevoir chez moi, demain après-midi si tant est que vous n'ayez pas d'autres engagements. Vivant retirée, je reçois rarement, mais pour vous être agréable, et puisque c'est ainsi que font les amies, comme vous le dites, j'assouplirai ma retraite. Votre présence me sera d'un précieux réconfort.

Je vous suis bien obligée,

Jeanne ***

.

 _De l'hôtel d'X***, ce 14 Juin 17**_

.


	95. Lettre XCV - Hao à Pirika

.

 **Hao à Pirika**

.

Madame,

Je ne me lasse point de vous écrire. Je ne puis m'en empêcher alors que je tiens encore vos derniers écrits entre mes mains. Saisi par la verve de votre dernier roman, je cède à la tentation de vous désobéir. Car vous aurez remarqué la constance avec laquelle j'ai respecté le souhait que vous aviez formulé dans votre dernier édit. Voilà cinq jours que je ne vous ai point écrit ! Cinq jours de supplice que je me suis volontairement imposés pour vous servir. Rien ne m'importe plus, Madame, que d'obéir à vos ordres. Mais cette lettre fait exception. Il me fallait vous parler de cette lecture.

Me voici donc à la fin de votre chef-d'œuvre de barbarie, car c'en est un, n'en doutez pas ! J'ai reconnu à travers vos lignes et vos détours de plume chacun des hauts personnages dont vous vous moquez si hardiment. Et plus je lisais, plus je vous aimais. Votre livre m'a rendu furieux. Admirez seulement la force de caractère qu'il m'a fallu pour ne pas courir jusque chez vous me jeter à vos pieds et vous adorer telle une déesse ! Et que j'ai ri ! J'ai vu en chacun de vos personnages une figure connue. Diable, quel plaisir vous devez prendre, Madame, à narrer ces aventures incroyables et à masquer chacun de ces beaux messieurs et de ces belles dames ! Je vous vois rire, la plume à la main, dans votre boudoir, et étouffer ce rire derrière votre main. Je vous imagine à votre bureau, temple sacré à qui j'envie l'honneur de soutenir vos mains, de porter vos écrits et le suprême bonheur de vous contempler dans le secret de vos nuits ! Non ! Il en est un que j'envie bien plus. C'est votre fauteuil, Madame, être infâme qui connaît la jouissance de vous enserrer dans ses bras... et qui touche au plus près de ces appâts que la décence m'interdit de nommer... Mais voilà que je m'emporte. Par amour pour vous, je reviens à ma sagesse coutumière. Pardonnez l'enthousiasme d'un lecteur passionné et revenons à notre roman.

Votre style, égal à lui-même, a le charme qui sied. Sa principale qualité est qu'il sait plaire tout en sachant aussi se faire oublier. Si l'on n'y prend pas garde, on peut rire de l'ironie que vous y mettez sans la remarquer. C'est là très habile, Madame, car vous êtes si joueuse qu'à certains endroits, on pourrait presque vous reconnaître. Cette scène de l'opéra où votre héros paraît à la loge même où l'on vous voit toujours ! Quelle hardiesse ! Je manquais d'en frémir à la lecture. Du reste, c'est peut-être parce que je sais la vérité qu'elle m'apparaît plus distinctement qu'à tout autre.

L'intrigue est de facture classique mais cela ne donne que plus de poids aux portraits que vous nous donnez à contempler. Il y a là, en outre, vers la fin, de délicieuses maximes que bien des hommes en ce monde se devraient de graver dans leur mémoire. En un mot, Madame, ce roman est une merveille. Voyez : il n'a eu d'autre effet que de me rendre encore plus amoureux de vous !

Vous n'imaginez pas quel bonheur j'éprouve à me savoir seul en cette ville – du moins j'ose l'espérer –, à reconnaître votre voix et votre rire derrière votre plume. Je jouis d'autant plus du charme de vos récits que j'en connais la provenance. En ouvrant mon volume, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'embrasser votre nom de guerre comme s'il s'était agi de vos lèvres, pas plus que je ne pouvais me défendre, en lisant, de soupirer et de caresser ces pages si remplies de vous que je pouvais presque deviner le parfum que vous portiez en écrivant... Vous avez beau dire, Madame, il est impossible que je puisse un jour me guérir de vous.

Pardonnez-moi d'avoir brisé mon serment. C'était là une cruelle promesse et je ne méritais pas ce châtiment. À présent que j'ai goûté au charme de vous écrire et d'être lu de vous, je n'éprouve pas même le désir de songer à m'en passer.

Vôtre à jamais,

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 15 Juin 17**_

.


	96. Lettre XCVI - Jeanne à Jun

.

 **Jeanne à Jun**

.

Madame,

Mon âme se trouve dans une agitation extrême et vous en êtes seule coupable. Je ne sais quelle folie vous a traversé l'esprit, mais vous m'obligeriez en demeurant loin de moi désormais. Quelque impression que j'aie pu vous donner, elle était fausse. Quoi, était-ce cela que vous appeliez « amitié » ?

Pour mon propre repos, je ne vois d'autre solution que de rompre toute relation avec vous et de vous prier de ne plus m'importuner. Ne me tourmentez plus : à cette condition, je consens à ne rien livrer aux yeux du monde des détails de cette affaire.

Adieu, mes prières vous accompagnent.

Jeanne ***

.

 _De l'hôtel d'X***, ce 15 Juin 17**_

 _._


	97. Lettre XCVII - Jeanne à Marco

.

 **Jeanne au chevalier Marco de M*****

.

Monsieur,

Je sais, et ne me demandez pas comment, que vous êtes au fait de l'indélicatesse d'une femme que je ne nommerai pas ici. Je passerai sur l'interdiction que je vous avais faite de demeurer dans l'antichambre, et que vous n'avez pas respectée : je n'ignore pas que cela n'était dicté que par vos meilleurs sentiments. Mais il est un ordre sur lequel je resterai ferme, au point de ne vous revoir jamais si vous veniez à l'enfreindre. Je vous défends, Monsieur, de parler à qui que ce soit, fût-il homme, femme, enfant, de condition ou non, de ce que vous avez pu voir ou entendre. Je vous l'interdis formellement et jure ici que votre renvoi sera le prix de toute rumeur sortie de ma maison.

Je sais vos vertus et la conviction avec laquelle vous les défendez. Je vous connais pour être un des plus ardents serviteurs de l'honnêteté et c'est pour cela que je vous adresse cette mise en garde : pour m'avoir manqué de respect, cette dame mériterait à vos yeux que sa véritable image éclate. Mais Monsieur, de grâce, retenez votre bras. Il ne vous appartient pas plus qu'à moi de juger de ses actions. Il n'y a eu nul mal dont je ne saurai me remettre, le plus triste d'entre eux demeure celui d'avoir perdu celle que je tenais pour une amie sincère. Ne croyez pas, je vous prie, qu'il soit de votre devoir de vous substituer à la justice divine : c'est là pécher par orgueil et démesure. Si quelque faute a été commise sous mon toit, nous devons croire qu'elle sera justement réparée. Gardez-vous donc de vous faire juge, mon ami, vous n'aimeriez pas que quelqu'un le fasse pour vous-même.

Adieu Monsieur, je vous suis toujours gré de vos bons services.

.

 _De l'hôtel d'X***, ce 15 Juin 17**_

.


	98. Lettre XCVIII - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

 _(jointe à l'avant-dernière lettre de Jeanne)_

.

Me boudez-vous Vicomte ? Il faut croire que oui puisque, pour la première fois depuis des années, vous semblez m'ignorer. Je n'ai pas reçu la moindre lettre de vous depuis cinq jours. Vous avez donc bien mal pris cette histoire de Seyrarm ? Eh mais n'était-ce pas irrésistible ? Vous et moi avons toujours été complices l'un de l'autre, jamais concurrents. Du moins jamais de la sorte. Je désirais faire l'expérience de ce nouveau jeu. Et qui mieux que vous pouviez me servir d'adversaire ? Croyez bien que je vous aime trop pour vous faire l'affront de vous préférer un autre. Ah ! Cela ne serait-il pas drôle que nous nous fâchions pour cette enfant si délicieuse et insipide à la fois ? Mais cela ne serait pas sérieux. Pour que nous nous déclarions la guerre, il faudrait que l'enjeu soit bien plus gros et la gloire plus éclatante. Nous n'avions ici qu'une petite écervelée. Elle ne vaut pas que nous nous brouillions. Allons, Vicomte, ne soyez pas si enfant. J'ai gagné pour cette manche, vous l'emporterez pour une autre.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, je suis bonne fille et vous tends pour une fois la main la première. Pour preuve de ma bonne foi et de mon sincère repentir, voici un petit cadeau que je vous fais parvenir. Reconnaissez que j'aurais pu le garder pour moi. Mais il me plaît parfois aussi que l'on me pardonne, et pour cela je vous offre l'unique chose qui pourra me racheter à vos yeux. Je vous le donne en mille, Vicomte, il s'agit d'une humiliation. Contemplez ma déconfiture, gaussez-vous et soyons amis. Pour en avoir eu un faible échantillon avant de subir ses foudres outragées, je puis vous assurer que votre Jeanne n'est pas plus que Seyrarm digne de nous séparer.

Adieu, Vicomte, comme autrefois.

Jun

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 16 Juin 17**_

.


	99. Lettre XCIX - Hao à Pirika

.

 **Hao à Pirika**

.

Je vous traiterai toujours avec le plus grand respect, Madame, et ne m'abaisserai jamais à prendre de libertés avec vous. Je vous en fais serment : jamais je ne vous tutoierai. Je reconnais que je trouve mon intérêt en ce serment : le vouvoiement reste à mes yeux infiniment plus sensuel. Oh oui ! Vous tiendrais-je dans mes bras que je continuerai à vous nommer ainsi, femme adorable. Si vous saviez seulement quelles folies vous me faites faire ! Mes nuits sont hantées par des visions de vous que la modestie m'interdit de décrire et qui m'échauffent plus encore que tous les enfers réunis. Et votre indifférence ne fait qu'accroître mon tourment. Oh ! votre froideur seule me cause de délicieux emportements ! Que serait alors une seule douce parole venue de votre bouche ? Vous en doutez, je le sais, mais je vous aimerais toujours, même si vous cessiez de me repousser.

N'en avez-vous point assez, Madame ? Pour moi, je vous avoue que je désespère. N'aurez-vous donc aucune pitié de mes maux et cesserez-vous jamais de me refuser ce remède à mes tourments, si petit et si puissant, cependant ? Je dis petit car votre sacrifice ne serait pas grand. Si vous me cédiez, le dommage ne saurait être aussi important que pour toute autre femme. Qu'importe que vous vous donniez à moi puisque je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas vertueuse. Oh non, vous ne l'êtes pas, si vous m'avez lu jusqu'ici, car aucune dame comme il faut n'aurait pu endurer de tels propos. Je gage que je ne vous ai pas seulement fait rougir. Je consentirais même à ne vous demander qu'une nuit et ensuite à me taire à jamais. Allons, que vous en coûtera-t-il d'être mienne une fois seulement ? Voyez à quoi vous me réduisez : je mendie à vos pieds l'aumône la plus basse et le moindre de vos charmes. Votre bourse est pleine de louis : je ne vous demande qu'un sol. Et après, qu'est-ce que cela changerait à votre situation ? Ne serait-ce pas là un excellent moyen d'éclairer vos vues sur le genre humain et de fortifier votre plume ? Mais j'y songe, êtes-vous seulement fille ? Je donnerais mon royaume pour avoir l'occasion seulement de le vérifier.

C'est à regret que je borne ici mes interrogations, Madame, car le devoir m'appelle et il exige que je vous abandonne.

À jamais vôtre,

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 16 Juin 17**_

.


	100. Lettre C - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

Belle enjôleuse que vous êtes. Mon valet devrait apprendre auprès de vous à manier la brosse à reluire. Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, ma charmante. Par pitié, cessez de vous traîner à mes pieds pour obtenir mon pardon : vous n'y gagneriez que mon mépris. Je vous aimais cruelle et indomptable, voilà que vous vous rabaissez au niveau de nos conquêtes. Quittez ce rôle qui vous sied si mal, ou je jure que je vous ferai subir le même sort.

Marquise, redevenez vous-même, je vous prie. C'est à ce seul prix que je vous pardonnerai.

Adieu.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 16 Juin 17**_

.


	101. Lettre CI - Jun à Jeanne

.

 **Jun à Jeanne**

.

N'étant pas dépourvue de pitié, ma chère belle, je ne déchaînerai point ma vengeance sur votre auguste tête. À qui croyez-vous donc avoir affaire ? Je ne suis point de celles que l'on tient en laisse. Pensiez-vous m'effrayer par votre dernière lettre ? Apprenez, belle enfant, que pour menacer, encore faut-il avoir des preuves pour s'appuyer. Il se trouve que, par un hasard fort heureux, je détiens justement de celles qui paraissent « aux yeux du monde » comme des évidences. J'entends par là quelques doux billets signés de votre main, et qui vous pourraient causer de fâcheux torts s'il me prenait de les publier. Comme je suis éprise de belle littérature, je ne puis résister au plaisir de vous en citer quelques extraits :

« Je me languis de vous plus que de tout autre homme en cette terre. », celui-ci est bien commun. « Revenez ! Ma main aspire à se perdre dans la vôtre ! » est déjà plus acceptable. Mais je vous avoue préférer ce dernier, qui a de plus le mérite de nommer votre amant : « Cette terre d'A*** qui est vôtre pourrait-elle nous abriter pour un temps ? Vous en parlez avec tant de flamme que je ne puis me défendre d'en être jalouse et de vous croire plus homme à aimer un bien qu'une femme comme moi ».

Je ne puis malheureusement produire sous vos yeux l'une de vos œuvres, car je m'en voudrais de me défaire d'un si précieux trésor. En outre, votre écriture a trop de charme à mes yeux pour que je m'en sépare. Adieu, Madame. Puisse cette missive vous enseigner la prudence.

Je demeure votre obligée,

Jun, marquise de T***

.

PS :

Si vous vous demandez encore comment ces lettres ont pu se trouver en ma possession, c'est que vous êtes bien sotte.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 16 Juin 17**_

.


	102. Lettre CII - Pirika à Hao

.

 **Pirika à Hao**

.

Vous espérez sans doute me voir pousser de hauts cris, Monsieur, mais vous perdez votre temps. Je n'ai pas même éprouvé de colère en lisant votre lettre d'insultes. Je n'ai eu pour vous que de la pitié. Ainsi, ai-je songé, voici la fin. Sont-ce vos dernières cartes ? N'ayant pu m'avoir par la flagornerie et la ruse, vous tentez la menace ? Eh bien ! faites donc. Avilissez-moi, pensez ce que vous voulez. Il m'est égal d'être ainsi couverte d'ordures par un homme pour qui je n'ai ni estime ni affection. Je pleurerais de honte si j'avais un peu de tendresse pour vous : n'ayant que de l'indifférence, je ne crains pas vos attaques.

Tout de même je ne résiste pas à l'envie de m'en défendre. Vous dites que je ne suis pas vertueuse : vous vous trompez fort. Il n'est pas de jeune fille plus chaste que moi en ce monde. Je suis simplement de celles qui ne croient point que l'innocence ne se conserve que par l'ignorance. Je suis convaincue, Monsieur, que pour être vertueux, il faut avant tout connaître le vice. Et c'est, comme je vous le prouve un peu plus à chaque lettre, le meilleur moyen pour s'assurer de ne lui jamais céder.

Parlez-moi de toutes ces petites filles rougissantes, qui sont d'autant plus curieuses qu'elles ne savent rien, et mille fois plus promptes à céder à la tentation que je ne le serai jamais ! Croyez-vous que ce soit par l'inexpérience que l'on puisse garantir la sagesse d'un esprit juvénile ? Quelle nation saurait se prémunir d'un danger qu'elle ignore ? Ceux qui nous gouvernent le savent bien, qui tout en cajolant leurs voisins renforcent secrètement leurs armées. Vous l'avez appris mieux que moi, sans nul doute : _qui veut la paix prépare la guerre_ , et c'est au nom de cette sage devise, Monsieur, que je me suis fait un devoir de m'instruire sur l'âme des hommes. C'est parce que je la sais prompte à la noirceur et à la cruauté, et que je connais les formes que celle-ci peut prendre, que je me flatte d'avoir su lire en vous et de vous tenir tête à jamais.

Je crois que ce n'est qu'en donnant aux âmes jeunes et non tournées de solides avertissements sur les dangers extérieurs que l'on peut les garder de toute tentation. Cela est d'autant plus vrai que ce qui est caché n'en est que plus attrayant. Vous en êtes le parfait exemple, vous qui chérissez le vouvoiement : c'est par ce voile de la parole que vous attisez votre flamme, de même que c'est parce que je vous résiste que vous persistez à me poursuivre. Ce que l'on connaît, en revanche, lasse toujours. Preuve en est que si nous vivions dans ces contrées lointaines où les peuples vont nus, comme eux, nous ne ferions pas grand cas de tout ce que nous tenons caché. Et c'est pour cela, Monsieur, que vous ne pouvez me vaincre : quoique je sois fille encore, je n'éprouve nulle curiosité pour ce que vous me proposez. Je ne crains pas de l'écrire, bien que le monde réprouve sans doute ma pensée. Car je le sais hypocrite et méchant : il me préférerait ignorante, tremblante d'amour, rongée par le désir de savoir et vous suppliant de m'épargner. En un mot, _victime_ , Monsieur, comme il convient à mon sexe. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tous vous traitent avec indulgence, alors que cette simple et raisonnable lettre, de ma main, devrait me valoir l'opprobre générale.

Qu'ils pensent donc ce qu'il veulent ! Pour moi, je ne me résoudrai jamais à ce rôle de fausse prude, qui rêve secrètement de ce qu'elle réprouve tout haut. Ma vertu à moi, Monsieur, c'est de la choisir en connaissance de cause, et non par dépit. J'en tire grande fierté : elle me semble supérieure en efficacité à toute innocence. Voyez plutôt : vos mots qui feraient rougir un régiment n'ont trouvé chez moi que froideur.

Un homme de ma connaissance s'offusquait un jour de ce que la maréchale Kanna von B*** offrait trop visiblement sa gorge à la vue des passants et le lui reprocha vivement. Elle lui répondit alors par ces vers, qu'elle avait lus un peu plus tôt :

 _Certes je ne sais pas quelle chaleur vous monte :_

 _Mais à convoiter, moi, je ne suis point si prompte ;_

 _Et je vous verrais nu de haut jusques en bas,_

 _Que toute votre peau ne me tenterait pas._

Méditez donc cette maxime que je me consacre à appliquer : s'il est une véritable pureté, c'est de pouvoir souffrir tout sans rien désirer.

Adieu Monsieur. Je ne sais ce qui vous appelle, mais je doute fort que ce soit votre devoir.

Pirika, baronne d'U***

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 17 Juin 17**_

.


	103. Lettre CIII - Horo Horo à Pirika

.

 **Horo Horo à Pirika**

.

Je termine ton ouvrage à l'instant, ma chère, et je tenais à t'en livrer sans tarder les impressions les plus nettes. Avant de commencer, je pense devoir t'avertir et serai, pour cette fois, d'entre nous la voix de la raison. Tu pousses sans cesse l'audace plus loin : je fais là référence à ta préface, dont le piquant se déguise à peine. Cela n'est pas pour me déplaire mais n'oublie surtout pas de rester prudente. Il est fort injuste que tu doives te garder davantage que tes pairs, mais je serais affligé de te voir découverte. En conséquence, il me semble que tu devrais le faire imprimer chez un autre libraire. Cela me paraît sage, car l'autre connaît nos habitudes. Je crains un revers de sa part qui nous serait fatal à tous deux.

Ce triste paragraphe achevé, voici mon sentiment : cette fable m'a bien moins diverti que tes précédents romans, mais cela n'est point mal : c'est qu'elle me semble plus mûre et plus réfléchie. La nature des amants m'a d'abord charmé par son originalité. Sois sans crainte, sur le sujet que tu sais : ta plume avisée a su décrire à la perfection les ressorts des cœurs masculins.

Selon ta demande, j'étudiai ton ouvrage avec un sérieux inédit. Le début n'est pas aisé, mais le tragique milieu m'a coûté des larmes comme bien peu de tes écrits l'ont fait. La fin est excellente : c'est sans nul doute la plus heureuse que tu aies jamais faite, et celle qui m'a tiré le plus de rire. Car si je me réjouissais que tes héros pussent goûter le bonheur après tant d'épreuves, dieux ! quel merveilleux affront c'était là, que de les rendre heureux aux dépens des puissants qui les poursuivaient, et de punir ces derniers si sagement ! Ah ! que j'admire ta finesse et ton esprit, comme ta bonté ! Je regrette tant que les esprits les plus philosophes de notre contrée soient aussi souvent les plus méchants !

Au sujet du style, je n'aurai rien à dire. Je te renvoie donc ton petit conte, ma sœur. Puisque cela n'a pas encore de titre, permets que je t'en propose un. Que dirais-tu de ceci : _Hyacinthe et son Apollon_. N'est-ce pas à ces héros que tu faisais référence ?

Accorde-toi le temps de prendre les décisions nécessaires : comme toujours, je me tiens à tes ordres pour régler tout ce qui nécessite de l'être.

Horo Horo

.

PS : Je voulais cesser de te couvrir de mes plaintes et me suis fait violence pour ne point parler de ce qui me ronge, mais je n'en puis distraire ma pensée. S'il te vient encore quelque roman sarcastique ou drôlatique, ne te prive point de l'écrire et de me l'envoyer : en ces temps pénible, j'ai grand besoin de chasser mes tristes pensées par le rire, et rien, hélas, n'excelle à nous réjouir davantage que le spectacle du malheur d'autrui.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 18 Juin 17**_

 _._


	104. Lettre CIV - Hao à Pirika

.

 **Hao à Pirika**

.

Je n'ai plus nulle envie de vous taquiner, Madame. J'ai versé des larmes à votre lettre. J'enrage à l'idée qu'un esprit aussi clairvoyant ne puisse être révélé au monde. Hélas ! il est trop imbécile pour vous apprécier à votre juste valeur. Combien de vieux pédants, de sages ignorants et de philosophes aveugles aux mille pages jargonneuses auraient à apprendre d'une seule ligne de votre main ! N'ayez crainte, Madame, malgré tout mon désir de placarder votre lettre à chaque porte de la ville, je puis vous assurer qu'elle demeurera cachée.

Mon respect et mon admiration n'ont jamais été plus sincères. Si vous ne daignez croire à mon amour, soyez certaine néanmoins que je vous tiens pour le plus brillant esprit que j'aie jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. Je vous ai aimée pour vous avoir vue, puis pour n'avoir pas été payé de retour. À présent, je vous aime parce que je connais votre âme. Et cet amour-là, Madame, surpasse tout ce qui a jamais pu naître en mon cœur.

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 18 Juin 17**_

.


	105. Lettre CV - Ren à Horo Horo

.

 **Ren à Horo Horo**

.

C'est dans un état de fureur peu commun que je prends la plume pour t'écrire. Mes mains tremblent mais j'éprouve le besoin de me confier à toi. Figure-toi le seul jour où mon esprit avait pu trouver le repos et se délivrer d' _elle_. Je me trouvais en ville, au milieu de nos amis, et je n'y pensais pas. Mon cœur se tenait tranquille, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Mais c'était là un affront trop grand fait au dieu qui semble me poursuivre. Sitôt que le trouvai, il m'ôta le repos.

Je la vis. Elle était là, cette terrible femme, et se tenait juste en face de moi, toute auréolée de blanc. Il me sembla tout d'un coup que l'air s'était glacé et que le paysage alentour s'était effacé pour ne me laisser que la vision de ma traîtresse. Je ne pouvais en détacher mon regard.

Il me fallut des trésors de sang-froid pour dissimuler mon trouble. Je dus pâlir car on me demanda si je ne souffrais pas d'une subite faiblesse. Mon nom dut alors parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles car elle se tourna vers moi et me vit à son tour. Il me fallait éviter son regard pour ne point me trahir, aussi n'eus-je pas le temps de détailler son expression. Je vis seulement la fraîcheur de son teint devenir mortelle et l'effroi envahir son visage. Je me repris : elle s'en fut. L'instant d'après j'aurais pu croire que cet incident n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination.

Le croiras-tu ? Cela m'est odieux, mais je me dois de reconnaître l'impression que m'a fait sa beauté. J'en fus frappé comme au premier jour. À quoi bon tant lutter ! Voilà que ce jour m'apprend que je demeure sensible à ses charmes, sans connaître le moyen de m'en détacher. Depuis que je suis rentré, j'ai encore maudit son nom mille fois. Songe à ma colère lorsque je me remémorais son geste de pudeur, ce voile par lequel elle dissimula son visage en m'apercevant, tandis que l'horreur passait dans ses yeux rouges. Une heure seulement avait passé et je regrettai de ne l'avoir pas confondue alors, en la reconnaissant aux yeux du monde ! Cela était en mon pouvoir. Chocolove m'en fournissait l'occasion puisque, m'ayant vu changer de visage, il se pencha vers moi et me dit « Vrai, cette J*** *** est une beauté comme on en voit peu. »

Ô mon ami, vois comme elle me tourmente ! Par sa faute et parce que j'écrivais sans y penser, voilà que je viens de te révéler son identité. J'ai failli à mon serment. Je pensais que noircir le nom suffirait à réparer mon erreur, mais je vois en relisant qu'ici et là, on devine qui elle est à la façon dont je la décris. Je voulais froisser cette lettre et en recommencer une autre : je ne le ferai pas. Qu'il en soit ainsi. De ce nom, je sais que tu ne feras pas mauvais usage et que tu sauras te taire. Souviens-toi que moi seul ai le droit d'en exiger des comptes. Mais je tiens ton amitié en trop haute estime pour te croire capable de me manquer ainsi. La félonie t'est étrangère. Tu n'es qu'honnêteté et loyauté. Je te fais donc dépositaire de mon plus lourd secret.

Adieu. Je te laisse prendre par ce nom la mesure de l'étendue de mon infortune.

R. T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 19 Juin 17**_

.


	106. Lettre CVI - Horo Horo à Pirika

.

 **Horo Horo à Pirika**

 _(brouillon, non posté)_

.

Je ne sais comment mes mains parviennent à tenir la plume. Le désespoir me laisse tout juste la force d'écrire... Si encore je pouvais rassembler mes idées ! Je ne le puis. Je me trouve, ma sœur, au bord du plus infâme précipice qui ait jamais tendu les bras à un homme.

Je ne viens pas quêter ton secours. Rien ne peut plus être fait pour moi. Il faut y voir la fatalité. Et pourtant, [illisible].

Les dieux sont-ils donc si cruels ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je me trouvasse en ces lieux lorsqu'elle parut ? Pourquoi devais-je la voir à cet instant ? Ah ! mais quel était mon crime ? Et quel odieux dessein poursuivait le destin en me donnant pour rival… Notre père avait sans doute raison, [illisible].

Mais voilà quelques lignes que j'écris et tu ne sais toujours pas la cause de mon malheur. J'ai reçu hier une lettre dont la teneur m'a glacé le sang dans les veines et a plongé mon esprit dans un désordre si profond que je n'en puis plus sortir. Hélas ! Mes doigts refusent d'écrire ce qui me tourmente. Je ne le peux pas. Il le faut pourtant, ainsi pourrai-je espérer la délivrance. [illisible], douce agonie, ma sœur, qui [illisible]

.


	107. Lettre CVII - Rakist à Hao

.

 **Rakist Lasso à Hao**

.

Monsieur,

Conformément à vos ordres, voici les lettres que vous m'avez chargé de rapporter. Mademoiselle d'Usui étant sortie pour la journée, il ne m'a pas été difficile de les faire prendre. J'ai agi, comme vous me l'avez habilement conseillé, par l'intermédiaire du dénommé Karim, attaché à monsieur le baron et qui s'est laissé aisément attendrir par la bourse que vous m'aviez donnée. Bien que logeant avec son maître, dans une autre demeure que la baronne, ce pauvre diable m'a assuré moyen d'obtenir les lettres de la dame par le biais de sa femme de chambre, qui se trouve être sa maîtresse.

Karim me fait dire que la femme de chambre devra remettre les lettres en place avant le retour de la baronne, aussi les faudra-t-il dans quatre heures, très exactement. J'ai cru bon de les prendre toutes, y compris celles que vous lui aviez envoyées. Vous ne m'avez point donné d'ordres pour celles-là, pourtant, elles y étaient, et fort nombreuses encore, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Je joins à ces lettres celles de monsieur le baron, selon vos ordres. Le baron se trouvant absent, Karim pourra ne les remettre en place que demain, s'il vous plaît de les conserver pour la nuit. Ainsi que vous le pensiez, monsieur le baron entretient une correspondance très fournie avec sa sœur lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. J'ai fait également prendre ses autres lettres personnelles. Je vous jure sur ma vie qu'elles s'y trouvent toutes.

J'attends vos prochains ordres. Monsieur sait qu'il peut disposer de celui qui a l'honneur, avec autant de respect que d'affection, d'être son très humble serviteur.

Rakist Lasso, chasseur.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 20 Juin 17**_

 _._


	108. Lettre CVIII - Jeanne à Hao

.

 **Jeanne à Hao**

.

Il est donc vrai qu'il m'a sacrifiée, livrée même, et à qui ? Une vile créature… Mais que dis-je ? J'ai perdu jusqu'au droit de la mépriser. Je ne céderai pas à la seule immondice à laquelle je ne me sois point abaissée… Mais pourquoi Monsieur ? Pourquoi ? Ces lettres auxquelles j'avais confié mon âme, ardentes et si pleines de vous… les jeter ne suffisait pas, il fallait encore vous en glorifier en les portant à votre maîtresse ! Oh ! Puisse la honte que j'éprouve s'abattre sur vous avec la même violence ! Ah ! Monsieur ! Mais si vous me méprisiez tant, pourquoi ne point m'avoir quittée ? Pourquoi cette cruauté ? Je ne me sens pas même capable de vous maudire… ! Je ne sais que penser ! Monsieur, s'il reste à votre cœur une once de générosité, faites-moi la grâce de m'apprendre mes torts et ce que je vous fis pour mériter un tel châtiment !

.

 _De l'hôtel d'X***, ce 20 Juin 17**_

.


	109. Lettre CIX - Hao à Jeanne

.

 **Hao à Jeanne**

.

Il m'a fallu bien du temps, Madame, pour décrypter votre elliptique billet, et je n'y parvins qu'après avoir vu que ma correspondance avait été déplacée, ce qui m'a enfin fourni la clef du mystère.

Je restai ensuite bien étonné de votre effroyable soupçon : celui-ci était si affreux, que je doutai de ma propre raison. Me croyez-vous donc l'âme si noire, Madame, pour imaginer que j'irais faire lire vos lettres à une autre femme, pour peu que j'eusse une autre maîtresse que vous ? Quel abject démon vous aura fait penser cela ?Vous exigiez de connaître vos torts, à mon tour, je vous demande lesquels des miens ont pu vous conduire à me croire capable d'une telle bassesse ! Sur mon honneur et sur ma vie, je vous jure que ce n'est pas de moi que l'on tient ces lettres. Et quand bien même j'aurais voulu vous quitter, jamais je ne vous aurais livrée avec une pareille cruauté.

Voici donc les faits, Madame. Je vous sais assez bonne pour en juger avec assez d'équité.

Vos lettres ont disparu de chez moi il y a de cela quelques jours, enlevées certainement par les bons soins de madame de T***, que j'ai confondue pas plus tard qu'hier. Il est vrai qu'elle était mon amie : je puis vous assurer qu'elle ne l'est plus. Ne vous tourmentez pas davantage. Félicitez-vous plutôt de m'avoir eu pour amant, car je suis probablement le seul être au monde qu'elle craigne. Vous exposer signifierait m'exposer moi, et cela, la marquise ne s'y risquerait pas.

Vous pouvez me reprocher mon manque de prudence. Mais, Madame, n'oubliez pas que vous fûtes trompée vous aussi et que la marquise était votre amie comme la mienne. J'aurais certainement dû faire fi de mes sentiments et ne point conserver vos lettres, je le confesse, mais alors c'est que je vous aurais moins aimée que je ne l'ai fait.

Séchez vos larmes, Madame, car elles m'étreignent le cœur. N'en doutez point : elles conservent tout leur empire sur ma personne. Nous désoler en cœur n'amènera rien de bon. Je tâcherai de réparer le tort que vous a fait mon excès de confiance et je laverai l'affront à vos pieds s'il vous est encore loisible de me regarder sans horreur. J'aurai, moi, bien d'autres sentiments dans le cœur.

Je reste, Madame, votre serviteur le plus indigne et le plus zélé.

Hao

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 21 Juin 17**_

.


	110. Lettre CX - Hao à Rakist

.

 **Hao à Rakist**

.

Voici les lettres du frère. J'en sais assez. Nul besoin de m'apporter celles de ce soir. Vous recevrez la récompense de votre service. Gardez-vous cependant de vous brouiller avec ce Karim. Nous pourrions avoir encore besoin de lui.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 21 Juin 17**_

.


	111. Lettre CXI - Pirika à Horo Horo

.

 **Pirika à Horo Horo**

.

Mon frère, d'où viens donc que tu me fuis depuis ces derniers jours ? De toi je n'ai pas reçu le moindre billet quand autrefois tu ne laissais pas passer une matinée sans m'écrire… N'as-tu donc rien à me confier, rien que tu aies vu qui vaille la peine d'être raconté, rien dont ma plume ne puisse se sustenter ? Je me trouve, hélas, en manque d'inspiration. Si tu daignais chatouiller ma muse de tes anecdotes, sans doute parviendrais-je à achever ce chapitre dont l'écriture me pèse comme un jour sans soleil. Reviens au moins pour causer cet après-midi. Si tu savais comme je m'ennuie !

Pirika

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 22 Juin 17**_

.


	112. Lettre CXII - Seyrarm à Jun

.

 **Seyrarm à Jun**

.

Je vous écris l'âme en peine, ma tendre amie, et ce par votre faute. Quoi ! Voilà deux longs jours que vous ne m'avez point écrit et que nous ne nous sommes vues ! Ne voulez-vous donc point savoir combien votre respectueuse élève vous aime et combien vous lui manquez ? Voilà plusieurs jours, encore, que je n'ai point reçu de visites de mon fiancé. Je dois avouer qu'il me manque bien moins que vous-même, Madame, et votre amitié m'est mille fois plus douce que mes causeries avec le baron. Je me demande parfois ce qu'il en sera quand nous serons mariés. Éprouverai-je ce même tourment qui m'afflige lorsque vous n'êtes pas là ? Tantôt il me tarde de le savoir, tantôt je crains de voir ce jour arriver tant je sais ce que l'on souffre de dépendre d'un absent !

Revenez bien vite, je pleure lorsque vous êtes loin de moi.

Votre Seyrarm.

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 22 Juin 17**_

.


	113. Lettre CXIII - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

Je brise ici mon silence, ma belle amie, pour vous jeter à mon tour ma victoire au visage. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai de quoi vous en vouloir. Mais vous savez aussi que d'autres, moins chers que vous à mes yeux, m'ont fait l'affront ces derniers temps de me barrer le passage. Au nombre de mes ennemis, je compte ce freluquet de baron qui a eu l'audace de séduire sa fiancée avant moi et m'a valu une porte fermée et une soirée d'ennui, mais aussi sa très spirituelle sœur dont les écrits me charment toujours, mais dont les rebuffades me lassent. J'ai donc pris sur moi de leur subtiliser leur correspondance respective. Et dame ! Vous n'imaginez pas quels passionnants secrets j'y ai trouvé ! Il y en avait d'ailleurs qui vous touchaient de fort près et dont je gage que vous ne savez rien. Car si je concède que vous soyez la plus habile comédienne qu'on ait su voir, jamais vous n'auriez pu résister au plaisir de me les dire si vous les connaissiez. Vous vous seriez tue quelques temps, et je vous aurais démasquée à votre œil pétillant. Oui, Madame, c'est là un secret qui vaut son pesant d'or, j'ai nommé le nom du premier amant de Sa Majesté la Princesse Jeanne d'I*** et de M***, du moins sur le papier, l'homme qui a bien failli l'épouser et qui l'aurait trouvée intacte si je n'avais point passé par là : Madame, en trois mots, c'était votre frère.

Quoi ? Vous vous gaussez ? Oseriez-vous douter de ma bonne foi ? C'est donc qu'il ne vous a pas mise dans la confidence. Eh bien, Madame, je vous accorde enfin de connaître ce qui le tourmente depuis des semaines et dont vous m'avez déjà parlé : sa maîtresse l'a quitté sans un mot d'explication pour courir dans mes bras. Je ne peux, hélas, vous en fournir de preuves, car il m'a fallu les remettre où je les avais prises, aussi contentez-vous de cette maigre assurance : votre frère troue son papier à force de le griffer et signe toujours de ses initiales. Et croyez-moi, son amitié pour le baron m'a été grandement utile et instructive, en plus de me distraire. Quoi ! quel hasard plus heureux que d'apprendre que, sans le savoir, je m'étais vengé de vous et de mon rival à la fois ? Car, je vous le donne en mille, ce n'est pas la seule révélation que j'ai à vous faire. Le peu d'enthousiasme du baron d'Usui envers sa fiancée s'est expliqué dès que j'ai lu les lettres qu'il avait envoyées à mon imprenable citadelle (rongez donc votre frein : voyez, il en est qui écrivent à leur sœur pour se confier, et presque tous les jours, encore) : la dame a pour nom Jeanne ***, pseudonyme dont la transparence n'a d'égale que la stupidité, et qu'il leur a pourtant fallu des jours pour décrypter. Oui, mon amie, il s'agit de la même femme pour laquelle votre frère se désespère.

Vous ne savez pas encore le plus drôle : nos deux mignons sont amoureux de la même donzelle mais ne le savent pas. Monsieur le marquis, aussi droit qu'un bâton et raide que la justice, a refusé maintes fois de révéler le nom de la belle infidèle à son confident. Le baron, de son côté, a longtemps ignoré de qui il était amoureux, ce qui fait que tous deux s'écrivaient pour se plaindre des vicissitudes de l'amour sans se douter qu'ils étaient rivaux et qu'ils courtisaient la même femme, une femme qui, de surcroît, m'appartient. Car, oh oui, elle m'appartient, et hier encore, elle me le prouvait lorsque je lui remis les lettres que vous m'aviez « adroitement subtilisées ». J'ai omis de vous en avertir, il est vrai, mais pardonnez mon empressement : de savoir que je foulais l'amour du baron et l'honneur de votre famille tout à la fois, je ne balançai plus : il me fallait la reprendre ! Du reste, c'est fort aisément et avec bonne grâce qu'elle se rendit à nouveau, après que je l'eus rassurée quant à sa réputation, me prouvant ainsi sa reconnaissance sans bornes. J'eus la complaisance d'accepter ses remerciements et je dois reconnaître que je n'avais encore jamais goûté un tel charme à sa compagnie. Il est vrai que la vengeance rehausse le plaisir, mais nul doute que votre fréquentation l'ait bonifiée.

En ce qui concerne notre faiseuse de romans, je la tiens puisque je tiens son frère. Comme pour vous je l'attaquerai dans ce qu'elle a de plus proche. Je compte toujours l'avoir et je ne me trouve pas trop mal en train, si j'en crois ce tiroir particulier où mes lettres se trouvaient rangées sans exception et en grand secret. Oui, ces mêmes lettres qu'elle affirmait brûler sans les lire, toutes y étaient et toutes avaient été ouvertes. L'on ne jette que ce qui nous indiffère : au mieux, elle m'aime, au pire, elle me hait. Et vous savez bien que les deux se valent.

Je vous abandonne à votre stupéfaction, ma tendre amie. Je me dois de déshonorer ce pauvre marquis jusqu'au bout. Bien que mon plaisir soit grand de le savoir cocu avant d'être marié, trop benêt pour prendre ce qui s'offre et trop peu confiant pour vous avouer le plus grand secret de son existence, eh bien, cela n'est pas assez. Je suis insatiable jusqu'à l'excès, que voulez-vous. Et comme disait un grand philosophe : _« tout est bon quand il est excessif. »_ Ma vengeance contre vous n'est pas encore assez complète et je m'en vais sur-le-champ jouir une fois de plus des anciens privilèges de votre frère sur l'autel même de ses amours. Bien à vous.

Hao

.

PS :

Mais j'y pense. Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de savoir que vous avez presque vaincu celle qui a manqué d'être la femme de votre frère ? Si elle devait jamais lui revenir, pensez-vous tout lui avouer et lui demander de partager ? Écrivez-moi pour me raconter cette expérience, cela m'intrigue. Tout à vous.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 22 Juin 17**_

.


	114. Lettre CXIV - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

 _(billet)_

.

 _« J'aurais de quoi vous dire, et belle est la matière_

 _Mais je ne vous tiens pas digne de ma colère. »_ _._

.

C'est donc la guerre que vous voulez ? Eh bien, soit.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 22 Juin 17**_

 _._


	115. Lettre CXV - Pirika à Horo Horo

.

 **Pirika à Horo Horo**

 _(brouillon, non envoyée)_

.

Je suis fatiguée, Horo Horo. Jamais je n'ai été si peu maîtresse de mes pensées ou de mes actions. Moi qui me glorifiais de tant savoir sur le cœur humain, m'en voici le jouet, comme la plus quelconque de mes héroïnes.

Pourtant, quelle étrange étrange affaire que celle-ci ! Je me représente fort mal son visage, l'ayant si peu croisé. Mais son écriture me dépeint mieux que tout la vigueur et la passion qui l'habite. Je n'en dirais pas autant du vice, qui ne transparaît que si l'on y prête quelque attention, et c'est là qu'est le danger. On finit bien vite par s'accoutumer à son goût du romanesque. On lit d'abord avec amusement, puis avec exaspération. On rit de l'imaginer s'échiner à noircir tant de pages pour ne rien obtenir. On s'enorgueillit de penser qu'il puisse être sincère, que l'on pourrait avoir réduit un homme aussi insaisissable. On se prend à songer qu'il est peut-être en train de nous écrire en ce moment même, et puis, on se met à attendre la lettre. Parfois, on est surprise de ne la point voir venir. Et puis, fatalité entre toutes, on est déçue. Et lorsqu'elle arrive enfin, on se sent le cœur serré et on la lit avec plus d'attention que jamais. Par la suite, que l'on se repente d'avoir cédé à demi ou non, c'est toujours avec gêne, malaise et ferveur que l'on reçoit la suivante. Bientôt, on ne peut plus s'empêcher de s'impatienter lorsque les lettres n'arrivent pas, de dévorer ses missives et de rire à ses histoires. L'écriture nous devient chère, les sautes de tendresse nous émeuvent et la signature nous fait frissonner dans l'âme. En deux mots, nous tombons.

C'est mon histoire que je te raconte, ô mon frère, toi qui connais cet affreux sentiment. Je n'en suis pas à chérir son nom en bas des pages, mais je me sens le cœur lourd et prêt à se rompre. Mon orgueil ne suffit plus à me défendre. Je dois l'admettre, quoi qu'il m'en coûte : je faiblis. Je suis lasse de lui demander sans cesse de ne plus m'écrire, quand au fond de mon âme, je sens que je ne souhaite pas qu'il m'obéisse. Je suis lasse de me quereller lorsque je m'aventure à songer à lui. Je suis lasse de lui résister. Ah, si au moins je pouvais m'en éloigner ! Je n'ai pas envie de me rendre, je mourrais plutôt que de lui céder. Mais chaque soir je prie pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, un jour, seulement, car bientôt, je serai à court d'arguments.

Je ne sais que faire, mon pauvre ami, et je crains de ne pas tarder pas à chuter dans ton estime. Tôt ou tard, il saura ma faiblesse, quoique je m'applique à la dissimuler. Je n'aurai alors plus qu'à me prendre comme personnage pour mon prochain roman. Quelle pitié ! Ah, si seulement je

.


	116. Lettre CXVI - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

Ma douce et tendre amie,

Admettez que vous l'aviez bien cherché. Je ne faisais que vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce. Imaginiez-vous seulement que je vous aurais passé un tel affront ? Peut-être l'aurais-je fait, mon ange, mais pas pour rien, ça je vous l'assure. Votre misérable échec auprès de la princesse n'était pas assez cuisant pour me convaincre de me montrer magnanime. Aussi ai-je résolu de me faire justice à moi-même. Vous auriez tort de vous en offusquer. Soyez donc bonne joueuse, mon âme, vous l'avez bien été face à Jeanne.

Je vous ai écrit dans un état de jubilation extrême et me suis empressé de faire ce que je vous annonçai tout en bas de la missive : tomber aux pieds de ma sainte dévote et lui jurer un amour éternel. Le plaisir que j'en avais tiré s'était envolé depuis longtemps, mais à la pensée de celui à qui je l'enlevais une nouvelle fois, il est revenu plus puissant encore qu'aux premiers temps. Quelle douce nuit ! Ma tendre sainte n'a guère dû en connaître de plus belle et je crois bien que jamais encore je ne l'avais rendue aussi heureuse.

À présent que ma vengeance est assouvie et que je vous imagine aussi belle que grandiose dans votre sublime rage, l'heure est venue pour moi de vous rassurer. Je ne tiens pas à cette guerre que vous me déclarez, pas plus que je ne souhaite garder Jeanne ou faire le désespoir de votre frère. Marquise, prenez-en acte : je vous jure ici même, sur ce secrétaire où je vous ai aimée pour la première fois, que j'entends laisser le marquis dans l'ignorance de tout ceci et peut-être même lui remettre Jeanne si celle-ci me laisse faire. Vous souriez et vous avez tort car rien ne m'est impossible. Du moins, depuis quelques jours, j'ose le croire. Vous avez donc ma parole, ma belle amie, que je ne pousserai pas plus avant ce petit jeu. Des affaires plus urgentes me réclament, la conquête de mon invincible citadelle, pour ne rien vous cacher, et si j'ai eu un instant le désir de rompre toute relation avec vous, je sais désormais que je n'aurai jamais le moindre goût pour une existence dont vous seriez absente. Vous êtes la seule femme, Marquise, dont je ne saurai me passer. Rangeons donc nos armes et soyez mienne comme avant. Pour moi, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être à vous.

Hao

.

PS :

Avant de répondre, songez bien à ce que vous venez de lire. J'ai écrit nombre de déclarations au cours de ma longue carrière, mais jamais encore je n'avais été sincère.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 23 Juin 17**_

.


	117. Lettre CXVII - Hao à Pirika

.

 **Hao à Pirika**

.

Deux mots, Madame, et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous l'assure. Vous êtes sans doute assez habile pour avoir remarqué que votre correspondance a été déplacée, et même lue : je ne nierai point. C'est moi, Madame, qui me suis arrogé le droit de lire ce que vous pensiez de moi. Je suis sans excuses et ce n'est pas dans l'espoir d'un pardon que je vous écris. Si vous m'en blâmez, accordez-moi seulement que je vous aime avec passion et que vous m'avez rendu fou. C'est là tout ce qui m'a poussé à commettre cet indigne sacrilège.

Mais tel n'est pas le sujet qui m'amène. Des raisons particulières que je ne peux vous dévoiler me poussent à m'intéresser aux affaires de votre frère et à tout ce qui relève de ses relations avec la dénommée Jeanne *** – ou Princesse d'I*** et de M***, car je me doute que, pas plus que les trois quarts de cette ville, son déguisement n'ait pu vous abuser. J'ai eu connaissance de cette intrigue par vos lettres et sais également de source sûre que la flamme du baron est sans espoir. Soyez attentive, Madame, et ne me demandez point d'explication car je n'ai cure de vous en accorder : je désire – que dis-je, j'ordonne ! –, que vous détachiez votre frère de cette femme _sur-le-champ_. Employez la ruse ou la menace si cela vous agrée : les moyens ne regardent que vous. Je n'attends rien d'autre qu'un résultat. Vous êtes bien assez fine pour réussir et tout aussi adroite pour que cela soit fait sans que le baron en sache quoi que ce soit. Faites taire vos scrupules et songez que la demoiselle qu'on lui promet est charmante : il se trouvera bien assez tôt consolé de cette affaire manquée. Voilà, Madame, la seule chose que j'exigerai jamais de vous et pour laquelle j'oserai utiliser cette épée de Damoclès que la bonne fortune m'a fait poser sur votre charmante tête. J'entends que vous obéissiez, faute de quoi, la véritable identité d'Artémis la Rose sera connue de toute la ville avant huit jours.

À présent, à l'ouvrage, Madame. Et ne pleurez point : réjouissez-vous que je vous aime trop pour exiger davantage de votre personne.

Dans l'attente de vos nouvelles, je demeure à jamais vôtre,

Hao.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 23 Juin 17**_

 _._


	118. Lettre CXVIII - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Ah ! fripon, vous me cajolez, de peur que je ne me moque de vous ! Vous voilà donc redevenu pusillanime ! J'ai hésité, je le confesse, à me montrer encline à accéder à votre requête. Mais souvenez-vous, tantôt, c'était vous qui riiez de mes propositions de paix. Permettez que j'en fasse de même.

Vous, remettre Jeanne à mon frère ? Je demande à voir.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 24 Juin 17**_

.


	119. Lettre CXIX - Pirika à Hao

.

 **Pirika à Hao**

.

J'obéirai, Monsieur. Mais sachez que je vous hais. Je vous haïrai jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pourquoi me faites-vous souffrir ainsi ? Je devrais le savoir, je l'ai tant clamé dans mes romans ! Vous êtes odieux, vous êtes un roué, vous êtes ce que l'on connaît de pire en ce monde... et pourtant, qu'il est facile de méditer sur le destin d'autrui ! À présent que c'est à moi que cela arrive, me voici à me demander, comme tant de pauvres victimes, pourquoi vous me persécutez. Pour moi, encore, cela n'est rien. Mais mon frère, qu'a-t-il fait pour s'attirer votre haine ? Serait-ce une vengeance ? Serait-ce parce que je ne vous ai pas cédé ? Ah ! mais si c'était cela, il me serait aisé de réparer l'offense ! Le pourrais-je ? Hélas, ma plume a couru trop vite sous mes doigts. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir écrit cela. Car si vous me répondiez « oui, soyez à moi, et j'abandonne Jeanne à votre frère », je ne sais si je pourrais me sacrifier. Non, je ne le pourrai pas. Et je serais contrainte de me regarder comme la moins aimante des sœurs, en plus de la plus sotte des femmes. Serait-ce là votre dessein ? Vous êtes assez cruel et retors pour avoir ainsi arrangé mon tourment. Fort bien ! Voici de quoi satisfaire votre orgueil : à présent, Monsieur, je peux écrire en toutes lettres que vous êtes ici-bas celui qui m'aura fait connaître la plus grande souffrance au monde. Glorifiez-vous de ce titre ! Si vous souhaitiez punir mon audace, celle d'être femme, de m'en vanter, d'écrire et d'avoir ri de vous, vous voilà amplement satisfait. Ayez l'amabilité de me répondre sur vos motivations. Je n'agirai pas avant de savoir pour quelles raisons.

Pirika, baronne d'U***

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 24 Juin 17**_

.


	120. Lettre CXX - Hao à Pirika

.

 **Hao à Pirika**

.

Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'il me faut de courage et de sang-froid pour ne pas céder à votre proposition, Madame. Ma main tremble alors que je vous écris, et sans doute, vous en pourrez juger lorsque vous me lirez. Fou que je suis de refuser la seule chose que je désire depuis des mois ! Et pourtant, j'y suis résolu. Non, Madame, cette affaire est la seule en ce monde, contre laquelle je ne pourrai accepter votre sacrifice. Vous n'en saurez point la raison. Sachez seulement que je souhaite cette Jeanne libre de tous liens, afin de réparer un tort que j'ai sans le savoir causé à une personne qui m'est chère, la seule peut-être à laquelle je pourrais vous sacrifier. À présent, allez ! Je vous interdis de m'écrire tant que vous n'aurez point réussi. Moi-même, je ne vous écrirai plus jusqu'à votre prochaine lettre. Jugez mon abnégation : je n'en attends pas moins de vous.

Adieu, Madame, et ne me tentez plus. Vous vous en repentiriez.

Hao

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 24 Juin 17**_

.


	121. Lettre CXXI - Hao à Jeanne

.

 **Hao à Jeanne**

.

 _« On s'ennuie de tout, mon ange, ce n'est pas de ma faute..._

 _Si donc je m'ennuie aujourd'hui d'une aventure qui m'a occupé entièrement depuis quatre mortels mois, ce n'est pas ma faute..._

 _Aujourd'hui, une femme que j'aime éperdument exige que je te sacrifie. Ce n'est pas ma faute..._

 _Crois-moi, choisis un autre amant, comme j'ai fait une autre maîtresse. Ce conseil est bon, très bon ; si tu le trouves mauvais, ce n'est pas ma faute._

 _Adieu, mon ange, je t'ai prise avec plaisir, je te quitte sans regret : je te reviendrai peut-être. Ainsi va le monde. Ce n'est pas ma faute. »_

.

Voilà une lettre de rupture que j'ai prise dans un roman. Elle est d'une perfection peu commune. Je me permets donc de vous en recopier les meilleurs morceaux, car vous méritez ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Pas moi, hélas, c'est pourquoi je vous dis adieu, mon ange, car on s'ennuie de tout, surtout de ce qu'on a déjà. Quittez-moi sans remords : je suis un homme sans âme, et voilà trop longtemps que je prive ce monde des beautés de la vôtre.

Hao

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 24 Juin 17**_

.


	122. Lettre CXXII - Pirika à Ren

.

 **Pirika à Ren**

.

Monsieur,

C'est avec regrets et scrupules que je vous adresse cette lettre. Je sais votre amitié pour mon frère et ne connais d'autre endroit où chercher du secours pour lui.

Vous avez appris, j'imagine, la nouvelle de son prochain mariage. Sachez qu'il ne s'y est point résigné et que je le crains pris dans une affaire fort délicate dont je ne saurais le tirer seule. Je ne doute pas qu'il se soit confié à vous, aussi ne serez-vous pas surpris d'apprendre ceci : mon frère s'est fort malheureusement attaché à une femme qu'il ne lui sera jamais possible d'aimer au grand jour. Cette dame, d'une grande noblesse, est connue pour moitié d'entre nous sous un pseudonyme, et pour l'autre, sous ses titres princiers d'I*** et de M***. Vous imaginez bien, Monsieur, combien l'obstacle est grand, qui sépare un baron, fiancé encore, d'une princesse du sang. C'est une terrible déconvenue qui l'attend s'il s'obstine à rechercher la dame dont je parle, déconvenue qui s'ajouterait à beaucoup de gêne pour notre famille comme pour la maison d'A***, à laquelle nous prétendons nous allier par son mariage. Je me résigne donc à vous prier d'user de toute votre influence et de toute la puissance que l'amitié vous a pu donner sur le cœur de mon frère, afin de le détacher de cette liaison par trop dangereuse.

Cette manœuvre me répugne, et vous donnera sans doute une bien piètre opinion de moi ! Mais qu'importe ! Seul son bonheur compte à mes yeux, et la direction qu'il prend ne saura jamais l'y conduire. J'aime mieux le voir secrètement malheureux quelques mois mais innocent et mari d'une charmante fille, que renié par les siens et désavoué par notre père sans avoir pu obtenir ni celle qu'il aimait, ni sa fiancée légitime.

Monsieur, de grâce, vous n'aurez pas le cœur de me refuser votre aide. Il y va de sa réputation et de sa fortune, mais plus encore de son existence. Vous qui êtes toujours de si bon conseil pour lui, si avisé, vous ne pouvez y rester insensible.

Je demeure, etc.

Pirika, baronne d'U***

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 25 Juin 17**_

.


	123. Lettre CXXIII - Ren à Pirika

.

 **Ren à Pirika**

.

Madame,

La courtoisie m'oblige à vous remercier pour m'avoir éclairé sur cette affaire. Hélas, les intérêts qu'elle révèle feront de nous des ennemis mortels avant même que nous ayons pu mieux nous connaître. Je regrette infiniment de devoir me révéler à vous comme l'instrument de votre malheur.

Puissiez-vous un jour me pardonner.

Je demeure, etc.

R. T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 26 Juin 17**_

.


	124. Lettre CXXIV - Ren à Horo Horo

.

 **Ren à Horo Horo**

.

Monsieur.

J'apprends à l'instant que vous étiez l'auteur de mon désespoir et de ma ruine. Je vais de duperie en duperie, de malheur en malheur. Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il puisse exister un être plus vil que celle qui m'avait juré amour et fidélité pour me repousser sur un caprice. Comment me douter qu'un tel être existait bel et bien, et qu'il s'agissait même de mon confident ? Je ne trouve pas de mots pour vous dire à quel point vous me faites horreur.

S'il vous reste un soupçon d'honneur, vous ne me refuserez pas la satisfaction de me venger de vous. Je vous attendrai au bois sacré à huit heures. D'ici là, choisissez vos témoins : vous trouverez les noms des miens en bas de cette lettre. Je vous laisse le choix des armes.

À demain, Monsieur.

R. T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 26 Juin 17**_

 _._


	125. Lettre CXXV - Ren à Jun

.

 **Ren à Jun**

.

C'est avec une peine infinie que je t'écris, ma chère sœur, pour te mettre en garde et te prier d'avertir notre père et notre mère. Un événement malheureux pourrait s'abattre bientôt sur notre lignée.

Je suis trahi. Oh bien sûr, je l'ai déjà été. Mais pour la seconde fois, me voilà attaqué dans mes affections. Je viens de découvrir que mon plus proche ami, le baron d'U*** m'avait joué de la plus ignoble des façons. Le savait-il ? Il le savait, c'est impossible autrement. Du moins il l'a su, puisque je me suis résigné à lui donner un nom !

Ce nom, ma sœur, c'était celui de la femme que j'aimais et à laquelle il prétendait dans mon dos. Est-ce pour lui qu'elle m'a quitté ? Si tu juges bon de confier ces détails à nos parents, ne me crois pas volage : elle était mienne par une promesse qui nous aurait unis devant le monde. Mais voilà que du jour au lendemain, elle me retira la main qu'elle m'avait donnée. Et pourquoi ? Désormais je ne le sais que trop.

S'est-il prêté en connaissance de cause à cette comédie ? Même alors que j'en ai la preuve éclatante, je ne puis le croire coupable d'une telle félonie. Mais comment pouvait-il l'ignorer s'il était son amant ? Non, il savait tout, je n'en puis douter. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui dissimuler mon nom. Eh bien ! puisque rien ne semble me permettre de l'excuser, me voici donc résolu à le haïr. Tu sais très certainement qu'il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de vider cette affaire : je ne m'y déroberai pas. Ma lettre était partie avant même que je ne t'écrive. À l'aube, nous nous rencontrerons les armes à la main.

Adieu ma sœur, demain je serai mort ou je serai vengé. Prie pour moi si tu le souhaites, mais n'aies pas trop de crainte : la colère me donnera la force de vaincre.

R. T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 26 Juin 17**_

.


	126. Lettre CXXVI - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Vous avez franchi les bornes, cette fois Vicomte. Passe encore que vous vous piquiez de rire de moi par de belles phrases dans vos lettres que je suis seule à lire. Passe encore, même, que vous ayez déshonoré mon sang sans le savoir, bien qu'il m'en coûte de devoir l'accepter. Mais que vous soyez allé rire du malheur de mon frère et lui faire découvrir combien il avait été trompé, ça non ! Vicomte ! Jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai.

Ceci n'est pas une déclaration de guerre, ni une provocation en duel comme nous nous amusions à nous en lancer autrefois. Non, Monsieur, c'est une rupture définitive à laquelle je joins de vous mépriser pour jamais. Quelle que soit votre entreprise, quels que soient vos attachements, je jure de les détruire sous vos yeux, par le fer, le feu, le sang.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 26 Juin 17**_

.


	127. Lettre CXXVII - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

 _(billet)_

.

Marquise, je ne perdrai pas de temps : je n'y suis pour rien. Le désir de vengeance m'étant passé je n'aspirais qu'à vous faire retrouver la tranquillité. Je n'ai œuvré ces derniers temps que pour vous assurer le retour de Jeanne auprès de son fiancé. Vous devez me croire : cette femme ne m'est plus rien, et si elle m'était encore quelque chose, ce n'était qu'un peu d'amusement face à cette surprenante coïncidence. Je voulais la lui rendre, je vous le jure. Mais il a fallu que je sache que le baron en était lui aussi amoureux ! Si je suis coupable, Marquise, c'est d'avoir voulu faire du zèle : non content de rompre avec Jeanne – ce que je me suis empressé de faire, demandez-lui vous-même –, je souhaitais qu'elle fût entièrement libre pour votre frère. Il me fallait par conséquent détacher d'elle le baron qui s'apprêtait à céder à sa passion. J'ai donc demandé à sa sœur de manœuvrer pour lui faire oublier sa toquade. Hélas ! une diabolique providence a voulu qu'elle demande le secours du marquis de T***, le sachant grand ami de son frère… Le reste vous est connu. Dans cette affaire nous tous, vous, moi, Jeanne et ses prétendants, n'avons été que les jouets d'un hasard malheureux.

Marquise, je vous jure que jamais je n'ai été plus sincère : je n'ai pas voulu cela. Et si je peux faire quelque chose pour arranger cette situation, je le ferai.

Si vous ne me croyez pas, lisez cette lettre de la baronne que je vous fais suivre.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 26 Juin 17**_

.


	128. Lettre CXXVIII - Pirika à Hao

.

 **Pirika à Hao**

 _(jointe à la précédente)_

.

Être cruel et malfaisant, ne vous lasserez-vous point de me persécuter ? Que m'avez-vous fait faire ! Oh je ne sais comment vous dire à quel point je vous hais ! Les mots m'en tombent. Je n'en ai plus. Je voudrais être un homme pour vous provoquer en duel, moi aussi, et pour vous tuer ! Comment avez-vous pu ! Pourquoi ? Ah ! pourquoi vous en prendre à mon frère ? Et quelle folle ai-je été de demander l'aide de son ami ! Je sais tout maintenant, tout de cette navrante aventure ! Mais mon frère était innocent ! Pourquoi le sacrifier ? Était-ce là votre désir ? Vous m'aviez dit que vous souhaitiez que Jeanne fût libre… était-ce pour vous-même ? Soyez heureux ! Mon frère et le marquis tués, elle ne manquera pas de l'être ! Oh ! je vous savais perfide, cruel, faux ! Mais jamais je n'aurais pu croire que votre cœur recelât un tel abîme de noirceur ! Vous vous jouiez de moi, je n'en ai jamais douté, mais faire de moi l'instrument de la ruine, peut-être même de la mort de mon frère... A-t-on jamais imaginé pareille horreur ? Saviez-vous que j'irais demander son aide au marquis de T*** ? Le saviez-vous ? Oh Monsieur, de grâce ! S'il vous reste une once de pitié, dites-moi que vous ne le saviez pas... !

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 26 Juin 17**_

.


	129. Lettre CXXIX - Hao à Pirika

.

 **Hao à Pirika**

 _(billet)_

.

Vous avais-je demandé de raconter cette affaire au marquis de T*** ? Non, Madame, aussi ne me blâmez pas. Cela me peine de vous le dire mais vous avez provoqué ce malheur par hasard : je ne vous avais ordonné que de détacher le baron de la princesse. Qu'y puis-je si vous êtes allée chercher le secours du seul homme à qui vous n'auriez pas dû en parler ? J'accepte vos injures et votre mépris, mais ce tort est vôtre, il ne sert à rien de m'en charger. Pourtant, Madame, l'empreinte de vos larmes sur votre missive m'a fait forte impression. Pour l'amour de vous je tâcherai, si je le puis, d'arranger les affaires de votre frère.

Hao

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 26 Juin 17**_

.


	130. Lettre CXXX - Horo Horo à Ren

.

 **Horo Horo à Ren**

.

Monsieur,

Ah quelle horrible froideur me voilà obligé d'emprunter ! Je ne sais par où commencer.

Je ne vous ai jamais trahi ni joué. Si j'ai manqué aux devoirs de l'amitié, c'était en toute bonne foi et sans le savoir. Jusqu'à la lettre où vous vous êtes trahi j'ignorais le nom de votre fiancée. Je la vis un jour, je l'aimai : qu'y pouvais-je ? Rien ! Comment osez-vous m'en blâmer ? Ne connaissez-vous pas la puissance de ses charmes mieux que personne ? Je ne savais pas même qui j'aimais ! Comment aurais-je pu vous le dire ? Et lorsque je pus enfin mettre un nom sur son visage, ce ne fut que pour découvrir qu'il m'était inaccessible et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour le tenir secret, quoiqu'elle s'y prît fort mal, il est vrai. Pouvais-je décemment trahir cette femme quand toi-même tu continuais à me cacher le nom de ta fiancée ? Nous avons été le jouet l'un de l'autre, voilà tout. Imagine seulement dans quels affres m'a plongé la révélation de ce nom… ! Pouvais-je te dire, alors, que ce nom que tu consentais à m'accorder était celui de la femme que j'aimais ? Mais tu crois que je t'ai dupé, c'est bien cela ? Je lis dans cette lettre calomnieuse que ce dont tu me soupçonnes, pire encore que cela, c'est d'être la raison de son infidélité ! Tu penses donc qu'elle t'aurait quitté pour me prendre ? Fou que tu es ! Elle ne sait pas seulement que j'existe ! Jamais encore je ne l'avais approchée à plus de dix pas, jamais je ne lui ai même adressé la parole. Je suis le dernier homme sur terre à avoir pu te la prendre ! Je n'ai malheureusement aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, mais il faut me croire. Au besoin, qu'on l'interroge ! Je suis sûr que mon nom lui sera inconnu ! Ce duel est insensé. Je n'ai aucun désir de me battre contre vous, quoique j'aie moi aussi des raisons de vous garder rancune. Je serai pourtant à votre disposition demain, Monsieur, l'épée à la main, tant qu'il vous plaira. Cet honneur que vous remettez en cause m'est cher et si vous persistez à vouloir me faire vous haïr, soit. Je consens à être votre rival. Mais je l'aurais été malgré moi et par votre faute seulement. Serait-elle revenue à vous que je ne vous l'aurais pas disputée. À présent, cela changera peut-être.

Jusqu'à demain.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 26 Juin 17**_

.


	131. Lettre CXXXI - Horo Horo à Anna

.

 **Horo Horo à Anna**

.

Madame,

Ce court billet vous parviendra sans doute après la nouvelle de ma querelle avec le marquis de T***. Je me devais de vous écrire pour vous assurer de mon innocence. Demain, je laverai l'affront qui m'a été fait et rétablirai la vérité. Cette vérité, Madame, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu l'heur de connaître Son Altesse la Princesse d'I*** et de M*** et que tous ceux qui nous prêtent une quelconque liaison ne sont que d'infâmes calomniateurs. Je suis ce que mon père vous a promis : libre et sans tache. Sur mon honneur, soyez assurée que Mlle de M*** pourra sans rougir devenir ma femme et que je demeure digne de lui offrir mon nom et de me considérer comme

Votre plus fidèle serviteur.

H. baron d'U***

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 26 Juin 17**_

.


	132. Lettre CXXXII - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

 _(billet, joint à la précédente lettre de Pirika)_

.

Je suis lasse, Vicomte, oh oui, bien lasse de guerroyer ainsi contre vous. Je vous ai écrit des dizaines de lettres d'injures, toutes plus ordurières et ignominieuses les unes que les autres. Peut-être les lirons-nous un jour ensemble, lorsque toute cette histoire sera achevée. Je n'ai plus le cœur de disputer : je vous crois. Votre bêtise m'est plus facile à concevoir qu'une telle bassesse. Retenez bien ce jour, mon ami : pour la première fois depuis que je vous connais, je ne sais que vous dire. Jamais je n'avais manqué d'inspiration au moment de vous écrire. Mais pour l'heure je n'en ai plus la moindre envie. Je vais tenter de mon côté d'arranger notre affaire.

Adieu.

.

PS :

Je vous renvoie le billet de votre écrivaillonne. Étonnante petite personne ! Même au plus profond du désespoir, sa rhétorique est irréprochable. Vous devriez aller la rassurer sans tarder. Mes félicitations, Vicomte : elle vous aime ou je n'y connais rien.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 26 Juin 17**_

 _._


	133. Lettre CXXXIII - Jun à Jeanne

.

 **Jun à Jeanne**

 _(billet)_

.

Ma chère belle,

Ceci pour vous annoncer une bien triste chose : demain aux aurores, deux hommes dans la fleur de la jeunesse vont se tuer pour vous. Votre retraite et votre modestie naturelle vous ont sans doute préservée de cette funeste nouvelle mais il me semblait injuste que la principale intéressée ne connût pas même son existence. Je répare donc cet outrage et vous donne l'occasion d'aller voir le sang de vos deux chevaliers couler au petit bois, demain à huit heures sonnantes. Il vous intéressera peut-être de savoir que l'un des deux belligérants n'est autre que mon frère, votre amant, fut un temps, et même, m'a-t-on dit, votre fiancé. Vous auriez donc pu devenir ma sœur, n'est-il pas plaisant ? Je l'ignorais, croyez-le bien. Et vous, ignoriez-vous les liens qui nous unissaient ou bien vous êtes-vous confiée à moi me sachant la sœur de celui que vous trompiez ? L'autre nom vous sera probablement inconnu. À dire vrai, il est de moindre importance et vous aurez bien raison de croire mon frère stupide de se battre contre un baron que n'auriez pas seulement vu, fût-il placé en face de vous. Mais vous connaissez les hommes ! Osez prétendre que non, ma toute belle ! Il est inutile de faire l'innocente avec moi. Je vous connais encore un troisième galant, comblé celui-ci. C'est probablement avec lui que mon frère devrait se battre mais fort heureusement pour lui, il ignore son existence.

Vous aviez dit je crois que ma conduite vous faisait horreur. Mais que dire de la vôtre ? Mon frère est un gentilhomme, un noble cœur que vous avez cruellement trahi, et pour quoi, pour qui s'il vous plaît ? Pour ce vicomte libertin qui ne vous aime pas seulement ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait, Madame, de songer que non content de l'avoir trompé et méprisé, vous serez peut-être demain la cause de sa mort ? Je ne vous crois pas assez froide pour n'en être pas troublée. Souffrez donc, vous l'avez mérité. Vous avez été assez vaniteuse pour repousser un amour fidèle et lui préférer un volage, vous serez punie en perdant les deux.

Quoi, vous pensiez qu'après deux soupirants de perdus, vous pourriez encore vous contenter du troisième ? Allons, ma belle amie, ne me dites pas que avez pu croire aux fadaises de monsieur le Vicomte d'A*** ? Il vous aura dit que je lui avais volé vos lettres ? C'est là une excuse qu'il affectionne, mais elle n'est pas moins fausse dans votre cas que dans tous ceux où il l'a déjà employée. Vous flattiez-vous qu'il vous aimait ? C'est à peine s'il vous a désirée quelques instants. Et si vous doutez de mon propos, je pourrais produire devant vous certaines des lettres par lesquelles il m'a régalée de vos aventures. Vous pourriez ainsi juger de son amour par les doux noms dont il vous appelait lorsqu'il me parlait de vous. Vous sauriez jusqu'à quel point je vous connaissais intimement, et ce, avant de vous voir pour la première fois. Car, Madame, vous étiez à ses yeux un cadeau qu'il comptait m'offrir : je lui rendais service en prenant sa place dans votre cœur. Il est dommage que je n'ai su vous faire prendre du goût pour moi comme je l'ai pu avec d'autres de ses anciennes maîtresses. Allons, je romps ici car je devine vos yeux égarés qui ne se laisseront convaincre que par de solides preuves. Je vous les apporte donc en main propre. Vous comprendrez que je ne saurai vous les faire envoyer. Outre que ces lettres ont valeur de souvenir, il ne serait pas bon pour moi qu'elles demeurassent entre d'honnêtes mains comme les vôtres.

Je demeure votre fidèle servante et compte sur vous pour réfléchir à vos actions et aux tristes morts qu'elles risquent d'entraîner dans les heures à venir.

Jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

Jun

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 26 Juin 17**_

.


	134. Lettre CXXXIV - Anna à Jun

.

 **Anna à Jun**

 _(billet)_

.

Je vous sais fort habile, chère amie, et c'est pourquoi j'ose vous faire porter ce billet par mon chasseur afin de vous supplier de mettre vos armes à mon service. J'ai ici même une lettre du baron d'U*** qui me jure que la querelle qui l'oppose à votre frère n'est rien d'autre qu'un terrible malentendu, et je suis toute disposée à le croire. Il est déjà affreux que des jeunes gens se fassent tuer pour une affaire d'amour et d'honneur, mais il serait encore pire qu'ils le fissent sans raison. Et c'est le cas ici, je le crois, Madame, aussi je vous conjure de raisonner votre frère et de le convaincre de pardonner au baron, lequel sera à n'en pas douter tout disposé à présenter ses excuses si manquement il y a eu.

Notre Seyrarm joint ses suppliques aux miennes pour son fiancé. Votre frère ne peut être insensible au point d'ignorer la voix d'une dame plaidant pour son futur époux.

Adieu, Madame, faites de votre mieux.

Vôtre, etc.

Anna, duchesse de K***

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 26 Juin 17**_

.


	135. Lettre CXXXV - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

 _(billet)_

.

Cette fois, Vicomte, vous m'étonneriez fort si vous parveniez à reprendre notre Jeanne. Non contente d'avoir lu et relu votre piquante petite lettre de rupture – pour laquelle je vous félicite, en passant, c'est un chef d'œuvre –, la voici désormais avertie de vos moindres écarts. J'étais chez elle tout à l'heure pour lui montrer l'étendue de votre duplicité et lui faire sentir par là tout ce qu'elle avait perdu en quittant mon frère. Je l'ai découverte tremblante et je l'ai quittée défaite. Je mentirai si je vous disais que je n'ai pas joui de sa pâleur, à la lecture qu'elle faisait de notre correspondance, de sa petite main posée sur sa poitrine, et de ce cri étrange qu'elle poussa enfin. Elle s'était évanouie : triomphante, je la fis revenir grâce aux sels que j'avais eu soin d'emporter. Je l'encourageais alors à poursuivre, « lisez, lisez donc encore, vous ne savez pas tout, il vous faut connaître toute son infamie. » « De grâce, laissez-moi ! » suppliait-elle, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser ma fureur : « Lisez donc ! », hurlais-je, et comme elle se dérobait, je lui maintins la tête pour l'obliger à voir et lus moi-même nos échanges à son oreille. Et, quoi qu'elle s'efforçât de ne point m'écouter, elle entendit, il le fallut bien, et elle sut tout. Elle pleurait durant ce temps, et ses larmes étaient silencieuses quand je savourais tout haut nos reparties comme sa souffrance. Oh ! qu'elle était belle en cet instant ! Je la fis lire et entendre ainsi jusqu'au bout, de sorte que vous et moi n'ayons plus rien de secret pour elle. Alors elle tomba abattue, et me demanda de la laisser à son désespoir. Mais je n'étais pas encore assez contente d'elle. « Non ! m'écriais-je en fureur. Il est trop tôt pour partir ! » Je lui fis ensuite prendre une plume et du papier. « Écrivez, lui dis-je, écrivez votre confession. La ville croit que deux hommes vont se battre pour vous : elle doit savoir que c'est _à cause_ de vous que cela arrive. » Elle se résigna, comme une pénitente à son bûcher. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à son secrétaire, je me plaçai juste derrière elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Elle eut alors l'audace de me demander à qui s'adressait la lettre. « Écrivez, répétai-je _À_ _Monsieur le marquis Ren de T***_. » Dieux ! comme elle blêmit ! Je la vis perdre toute couleur jusqu'au cou. Et sa main qui tremblait en traçant son nom ! Je me délectai de sa lenteur et lui dictai ensuite ce que devait contenir la lettre. Les formules, comme je le lui expliquai, ne regardaient qu'elle : je désirais seulement qu'elle y confessât sa traîtrise. Je ne lui accordai qu'une chose et ce fut de demander pardon. Elle le fit. Vous en aurez la preuve car je gage que cette lettre sera bientôt rendue publique. Rassurez-vous, Vicomte, votre nom n'y figure pas. Je ne voudrais pas que vous fussiez le prochain adversaire de mon frère.

Puisse ma douce vengeance éclairer ces messieurs. Je tombe de fatigue. Bonne nuit, Vicomte.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 26 Juin 17**_

.


	136. Lettre CXXXVI - Ryû à Yoh

.

 **Le chevalier Ryû no Suke d'U*** au duc Yoh de K*****

 _(billet)_

.

Je vous écris en hâte pour vous rassurer, mon cher duc, sur la santé de nos deux amis. L'un comme l'autre, ils sont saufs et nous en aurons été quittes pour une belle peur. Je sais que vous désiriez avoir des nouvelles au plus vite de ce duel, aussi j'envoie mon plus fidèle serviteur à bride abattue vous porter ce message.

Je me trouvais être le premier témoin du marquis, avec le président Lyserg de D***. Notre baron avait pour lui le chevalier McDannel de C*** et Lord Graham, une connaissance qui lui vient des contrées du Nord à ce qu'il me semble. Il nous était ô combien pénible de voir ces deux amis combattre et nous n'avons pas ménagé nos efforts pour convaincre l'un de pardonner, l'autre de présenter ses excuses. « Retirez vos propos et regrettez vos actes, Monsieur », ordonnai-je à Horo Horo, mais celui-ci demeura sur ses positions. « Il n'y a jamais rien eu à retirer », me répondit-il. « Et s'il y a parmi nous une personne offensée, c'est moi. » Il n'y avait rien à faire : déjà, il se préparait au combat. Du côté du marquis, il en allait de même. Vous connaissez Ren, impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Quelle pitié c'était ! Nous nous apprêtions à donner le coup de départ lorsque soudain nous vîmes arriver un homme à bout de souffle qui faillit périr entre nos bras d'avoir couru depuis la ville pour porter un message au marquis. « Battons-nous », ironisa celui-ci. « J'aurai tout le temps de lire ma lettre tout à l'heure. » Je ne sais ce qui le fit changer d'avis et nul doute que cette rencontre aurait pris une tournure toute autre s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Toujours est-il que Ren lut la lettre. Et sitôt qu'il posa les yeux sur les premières lignes, nous le vîmes pâlir et vaciller comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup violent. Nous accourûmes pour le soutenir, quoi qu'il protestât, et vîmes son visage changer et le désespoir passer dans son regard. Le contenu de la lettre, mon ami, je ne le sais pas. On nous dit que c'était un aveu de cette Jeanne ***, qui était sa maîtresse, et qui lavait le baron de tout soupçon. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le marquis retire sa provocation et tende la main à Horo Horo. Celui-ci non plus ne balança pas et pardonna de bon cœur. Nous les vîmes alors pleurer ensemble et achever cette sinistre matinée par un dénouement aussi heureux qu'inattendu.

Voilà, mon cher ami, le récit de ce duel qui n'a pas été. Tranquillisez-vous donc : nos amis n'auront pas à mourir aujourd'hui.

Je demeure à jamais votre serviteur le plus zélé, etc.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 27 Juin 17**_

.


	137. Lettre CXXXVII - Jeanne à Ren

.

 **Jeanne à Ren**

.

Monsieur,

J'ai perdu depuis longtemps le droit de vous appeler par un nom plus doux, et je n'aurai pas l'audace de l'employer ici.

Vous devez me croire bien mauvaise et bien ingrate, et le sort veut que vous ayez raison. Cependant, ma conscience et la tendresse que j'éprouve toujours pour vous me poussent à vous écrire pour vous supplier d'interrompre ce duel. L'homme que vous affrontez m'était inconnu hier encore, ce n'est point par sa faute que je vous ai quitté. Monsieur, il faut me croire, j'ai été infidèle, oh oui, je vous ai trahi et trompé. J'ai souillé ma promesse en me livrant à un être odieux qui m'a depuis fait prendre la mesure de ce que j'ai indignement délaissé. Mais ce noir démon n'était pas votre ami, lequel ne vous a jamais porté atteinte, du moins pas à ma connaissance. Monsieur, ce n'est pas au nom d'un sentiment qui peut-être n'existe déjà plus que je vous implore ici de ne pas vous battre : c'est au nom de la justice seule, laquelle défend que l'on tue des innocents. Vous l'êtes tous deux : moi seule suis coupable, avec cet homme dont je ne puis révéler le nom. Je vous conjure de m'écouter et de revenir à la raison !

Oh, si seulement vous pouviez me pardonner ! Je vous connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas votre façon de faire. Mais je ne puis me défendre d'espérer ! J'ai été faible, j'ai été naïve, je l'ai cru lorsqu'il m'a dit que vous ne m'aimiez pas, je l'ai cru encore lorsqu'il m'a démontré que je ne vous aimais point ! Et pourtant je vous aimais, et les dieux savent que je vous aime encore aujourd'hui ! Que ne ferais-je pas pour revenir à vous ! Quelle folle ai-je été de me fier à cet homme ! Que n'ai-je écouté ce qui se disait à son propos ! Oh ! gardez-vous de lui et de qui lui est cher ! Je voudrais vous dire son nom, hélas, j'ai trop peur de vous voir l'affronter ensuite. Quel était ce mot que je traçai plus haut ? Justice ? Qu'importe la justice ! Je ne veux que vous voir vivre. La seule idée de votre mort m'est odieuse ! Monsieur, de grâce, dussiez-vous le découvrir, renoncez à la vengeance. Ce n'est pas lui que je protège par ces lignes, c'est vous-même, et au nom de ce qui nous a uni, je vous supplie de me croire. Vengez-vous sur moi, châtiez-moi, tuez-moi si vous le souhaitez, je me prêterai à tout ce qui vous rendra content, mais ne vous battez pas. J'endurerai votre colère avec la joie d'avoir enfin accompli mon devoir. Et si par bonheur vous daigniez m'accorder votre pardon… Hélas, je n'en suis pas digne. Adieu, Monsieur, il vaut mieux que je borne là cette lettre.

.

 _De l'hôtel d'X***, ce 26 Juin 17**_

.


	138. Lettre CXXXVIII - Horo Horo à Ren

.

 **Horo Horo à Ren**

.

Mon ami, que je suis heureux de pouvoir continuer de te nommer ainsi ! Je ne puis croire que nous étions si près de nous battre quelques heures plus tôt !

Je t'écris dans le souci de renouveler mon pardon : sois assuré que je ne garde pas rancune de ta provocation. Il est vrai que les apparences étaient contre moi. Je tiens aussi à te dire que j'ai bien réfléchi à cette lettre, et que tu as eu raison de me la montrer. Je pense comme toi qu'il n'y a pas lieu de se tromper sur la personne. La description en est assez limpide. Je soupçonne donc que tu trouveras bien vite engagé dans une autre querelle et c'est de bon cœur que je me mets à ta disposition, dans le cas où tu aurais besoin d'un nouveau témoin.

Ne me refuse pas cette place. Nul autre que moi n'y a davantage droit.

Bien à toi.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 27 Juin 17**_

 _._


	139. Lettre CXXXIX - Ren à Horo Horo

.

 **Ren à Horo Horo**

.

C'est avec joie et reconnaissance que j'accepte ton offre, car tu as deviné juste : me voici de nouveau pris dans une affaire d'honneur. Cette fois cependant, le doute n'est pas permis. Il n'est qu'un seul homme en cette ville qui joigne une si terrible réputation à des talents surpassant les miens. Mais ce qui me fit le reconnaître formellement, c'est ce terrible hasard qui me le fît croiser en revenant de chez Jeanne, la veille de notre rupture. Dire que je le reconnus, que je le saluai courtoisement, ce jour-là, sans savoir où il se rendait... !

La surprise n'a pas été longue : il fallait un homme tel que le vicomte d'A*** pour pousser Jeanne à rompre son serment. On le dit invincible à l'épée : après-demain, au coucher du soleil, mon ami, nous aurons l'occasion de le découvrir. Du moins je le pense, s'il accepte la proposition que je viens de lui faire envoyer. Même s'il avait l'impudence de nier, je doute qu'il se dérobe. Ma lettre était bien trop virulente pour lui laisser le loisir de me pardonner sur l'heure.

Sois sans craintes : je n'aurais pensé à personne pour m'accompagner. Il se peut que tu aies toi-même à l'affronter car je ne suis point aussi fine lame que ce monsieur. Mais s'il me tue, je serai heureux de tomber en te sachant à mes côtés et non face à moi.

R. T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 27 Juin 17**_

.


	140. Lettre CXL - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

.

Mon cruel ami, je crains que ceci ne soit un adieu. J'apprends de la bouche même de Ren que votre rencontre aura lieu après-demain. D'ici deux jours, donc, nous nous trouverons en face d'une situation difficile : ou bien vous serez mort, ou bien vous serez mon pire ennemi, et cette fois, sans condition ni retour en arrière possible.

Pourtant Vicomte, ce n'est pas faute de vous avoir ménagé : j'avais expressément interdit à Jeanne de vous nommer dans sa confession, me doutant bien que Ren reporterait sa colère sur vous. Mais la coquine m'a échappé et a su tirer parti de la seule marque de pitié que je lui témoignais ! Oh, elle m'a obéie, pourtant, dans son délire, elle vous a décrit de telle façon que mon frère vous a reconnu sans mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'il vous connaissait si bien et je m'en repens amèrement. Voyez comme on est punie d'avoir été trop bonne ! Je saurai m'en souvenir.

Adieu, je vous ai bien aimé, cruel, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je garderai pour vous une éternelle tendresse. Et si vous vous faites tuer, croyez bien que je ne manquerai pas de vous regretter. Je suis même assurée de m'ennuyer profondément. Notre société n'avait d'attrait pour moi que par notre amitié. Vous parti, elle n'aura plus aucun charme à mes yeux. Pourtant, vous êtes l'ennemi d'un frère que je chéris plus que tout ! Adieu donc, il ne fallait pas prendre cette femme-là. Vous êtes comme moi, vous ne savez pas vous arrêter. Cela vous perdra.

Vicomte, voyez quelle sotte je suis ! Parler de votre mort quand tout le monde sait que vous ne pouvez que vaincre ! En tous domaines, vous êtes né pour conquérir. Et moi mieux que toute autre je devrais le savoir. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne puis me résoudre à voir mon frère mourir. Aurez-vous assez de haine envers moi pour me l'arracher ? Ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà assez vengés l'un de l'autre ? Je suis prête à tirer un trait sur nos différends. Mais je ne peux rien si vous revenez les mains couvertes de mon sang. Tenez, je m'engage même à m'offrir gaiement à toutes les folies qu'il vous plaira d'imaginer si vous trouvez le moyen de mettre un terme à ce duel. Des excuses pourraient être acceptées, pour peu que vous y mettiez du vôtre, vous qui savez être si convaincant. Ou bien peut-être pourriez-vous le blesser légèrement, de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus combattre sans être atteint gravement ? Vous êtes assez habile pour y réussir. Après tout qu'est donc Ren pour vous ? Il ne vous importait que parce qu'il est mon frère et que par lui vous pouviez facilement m'atteindre. Vous ne lui gardez rancune de rien, c'est plutôt lui qui est en position de vous en vouloir. Allons, Vicomte, vous voyez que ce que je vous demande là n'est qu'un petit sacrifice : vous n'avez pas d'honneur à préserver, votre gloire ne saurait être touchée. Vous ne combattez que parce qu'on vous en a prié, aussi je me doute que vous puissiez aisément renoncer à verser trop de sang. Songez bien à ce que serait ma reconnaissance si vous me le préserviez ! Ne tuez pas mon frère, je vous en prie, car je m'en voudrais de devoir me priver à jamais de votre amitié.

Vraiment ! je ne sais jamais ce que j'éprouve à votre endroit. J'attends votre réponse qui me déterminera à vous aimer pour toujours ou à haïr pour jamais.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 27 Juin 17**_

.


	141. Lettre CXLI - Hao à Jun

.

 **Hao à Jun**

.

Vous êtes un ange, Marquise, et vous êtes bien gentille. Quel plaisir de voir votre irrésistible cœur fondre enfin à la pensée d'autrui ! Dire qu'il m'a fallu attendre d'être défié par votre frère pour le voir ! Néanmoins, je suis au regret de vous dire que l'existence m'est encore chère et que je ne compte pas me laisser tuer demain. Pour l'amour de vous, Madame, je voudrais bien mourir. Mais pour celui de Jeanne, c'est payer bien trop cher. La vie m'est encore trop douce pour ainsi vouloir m'en détacher. Je ne souhaite pas plus que vous voir votre frère tomber sous mes coups, mais enfin, il faut bien que je m'en défende, fût-ce pour mon honneur et pour le sien ! On n'est pas assez vengé lorsque l'autre se rend trop vite, et je n'entends pas humilier davantage le marquis en mourant dès le premier assaut. Évidemment, votre frère, quel que soit son mérite, n'a pas mon talent : je pourrais m'en débarrasser aisément et j'avais l'ambition de le faire, afin de lui épargner la honte de perdre en ayant presque gagné, mais la tendresse fraternelle si touchante dont votre lettre est remplie a fait fléchir mon cœur et m'incite à vous céder. Marquise, depuis toujours je vous croyais aux hommes insensible, mais votre dernière missive me prouve que j'avais tort et qu'il en est un sur terre capable d'éveiller en vous de tendres sentiments : jamais, cependant, je n'aurais songé que cet heureux mortel pût être aussi le seul que vous ne songiez à posséder. Je cesse ici de vous faire enrager, bien que je prise si fort votre colère. Ma Dame, par les liens qui nous ont unis, je vous en fais serment : je ménagerai votre frère et tâcherai de vous le rendre, s'il m'en laisse l'occasion. N'en espérez tout de même pas trop, car vous le connaissez et vous savez qu'en homme d'honneur, il est de ceux qui vont jusqu'au bout d'une querelle : il voudra vider l'affaire sans compromis. Et j'ai bien peur que l'un de nous, malgré mes précautions, ne revienne pas de ce petit bois. Le sort décidera duquel, Marquise, pour moi, je ne puis choisir à sa place et je me bornerai à prier le saint Hasard de me rendre aux rares beaux yeux que ma mort ferait pleurer.

Oh ! larmes d'innocence que j'ai tant aimées ! Fassent les cieux que si je meurs, une sincère tristesse vous en tire une, seulement ! Car du fond de mon enfer, je me dirai alors que je suis mort content.

Hao

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 27 Juin 17**_

.


	142. Lettre CXLII - Ren à Jeanne

.

 **Ren à Jeanne**

 _(au dos de sa confession)_

.

Madame,

Et puis non, vous ne méritez pas ce titre.

J'étais justement libre ce soir, à partir de vingt-deux heures : je ne tuerai votre amant qu'après-demain. D'ici là, si vous le désirez, je suis tout à vous.

Autant vous le préciser, je n'y serai point si vous espérez renouer nos anciens liens. Mais puisque vous ne vous semblez pas vous soucier de ce genre de chose, le mal ne sera pas bien grand. Une bonne amie ou un honnête homme vous conseilleraient d'oublier cet insultant rendez-vous et de me vouer aux plus viles malédictions. Écoutez-les, donc !

Néanmoins, si vous persistez à me poursuivre, il se pourrait que je vous cède. Mais alors n'attendez pas de moi que je vous épouse : il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de payer pour ce que les autres obtiennent gracieusement.

Bien à vous,

R. T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 27 Juin 17**_

.


	143. Lettre CXLIII - Ren à Horo Horo

.

 **Ren à Horo Horo**

 _(billet)_

.

Qu'ai-je fait !

Je n'ai pas réussi à rattraper mon messager, ô dieux, faites qu'elle ne l'ait pas lue ! J'ai été fou ! Elle m'avait supplié, et j'ai préféré la repousser avec orgueil ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que ses avertissements m'avaient touché. J'étais prêt à lui céder, je n'ai pas pu l'admettre. J'étais furieux de me trouver aussi faible ! Et cette maudite réponse que je lui ai faite, si tu pouvais la lire ! Jamais on n'écrivit billet plus _insultant_ et cela, c'est mon dépit seul qui m'y a poussé !

Je t'écris en hâte, car je me suis présenté chez elle : elle n'y était pas. Je crains de l'avoir poussée au désespoir, en ce moment où son infortune devenait publique et je te supplie humblement de me rejoindre à l'adresse que je t'écris ici. Je dois la retrouver.

R. T.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 27 Juin 17**_

.


	144. Lettre CXLIV - Jun à Pyron

.

 **Jun à Lee Pyron**

.

Monsieur,

Voici mon ordre et j'entends que vous obéissiez promptement. Il me faut l'entière correspondance de la baronne Pirika d'U***, en particulier tout ce qui portera, de près ou de loin, le nom du vicomte Hao d'A***. Un dénommé Karim, dont on m'a vanté le mauvais penchant, vous ouvrira la porte en échange de la bourse que l'on vous remettra avec ce billet. Il vous sera loisible d'accéder alors à ses appartements. La baronne, dit-on, se lève aux aurores pour s'aller promener. Vous en profiterez. Ramenez tout et n'omettez rien, pas même le plus petit brouillon. Vous viendrez immédiatement me les remettre et serez alors récompensé.

Détruisez ce parchemin sitôt que vous en aurez pris connaissance.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 27 Juin 17**_

 _._


	145. Lettre CXLV - Pirika à Hao

.

 **Pirika à Hao**

 _(brouillon, non postée)_

.

Monsieur,

Voilà bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes écris. J'apprends que vous vous battrez bientôt contre le marquis de T*** et que vous étiez l'homme qui faisait obstacle à son bonheur. Eh ! qu'aviez-vous besoin de me mêler à cette affaire ? Il n'aurait rien su sans moi, mais c'est vous qui m'avez contrainte à intervenir. Je ne sais que penser. Je suis si lasse et si pleine de dégoût. La vie même me semble insipide désormais. Je vous écris pour vous dire adieu, Vicomte, car je pars là où vous ne pourrez me rejoindre, encore moins m'écrire. À présent que tout est égal, je peux bien vous le dire : s'il peut me manquer quelque chose, de là où je serai, vos lettres en feront partie. J'ai menti en protestant de mon indifférence. Oh bien sûr, je ne vous ai pas aimé avec passion comme cette malheureuse créature pour laquelle mon frère se consumait. Mais je vous ai apprécié, je vous ai même trouvé charmant quelquefois. Que tout cela est drôle ! Je ne vous aimais pas, Monsieur, mais j'aurais pu vous aimer si vous m'en aviez laissé le temps. Encore quelques lettres, peut-être, et j'aurais été perdue. Aurais-je été heureuse, au moins quelques temps ? L'a-t-elle été ? Je voudrais le croire. Mais il est trop tard : je ne puis vaincre l'horreur qui m'a saisie en vous découvrant amant et bourreau de cette malheureuse femme. Mon frère m'a fait part de votre infamie. Vois, disait-il, ce dont ta sagesse t'a préservée, ma sœur. Il ne se doute pas que sans cette histoire, j'aurais pu croire... Hélas, votre duplicité m'a laissée sans voix. Quel plaisir cruel preniez-vous à vous jouer de nous tous ? Je vous savais séducteur, mais point prêt à défaire un couple pour le refaire ensuite par l'intermédiaire d'autrui. Je ne vous hais pourtant pas. Je suis au désespoir de vous chercher encore des raisons pour vous excuser. Ah ! Peut-être bien que je vous aimais. Vous n'aurez hélas pas le loisir de vous en assurer, car vous m'avez fait perdre le goût de cet odieux cloaque qu'on appelle le monde, bien que je puisse me glorifier de l'avoir échappé belle ! J'avais tort dans chacun de mes principes et romans : l'amour est invincible car il est imprévisible et sans failles. Il s'est emparé de moi pour me punir de m'être moquée de lui, mais alors que j'étais prête à m'y abandonner, le voilà qui se retire peu à peu. Oui Monsieur, seriez-vous à mes pieds demain, vivant et repentant, que je ne pourrais plus vous aimer. Vous m'avez mise dans la position de n'éprouver plus que pitié et répugnance pour vous. Je ne sais si cette idée m'est plus insupportable que celle d'avoir failli vous céder. En vérité, je ne sais plus rien, pour peu que j'aie jamais su quelque chose. L'heure est venue de me taire, je le crains. Pour vous, ne cessez jamais d'écrire, car vous êtes poète, Monsieur. Vous auriez dû vous faire écrivain, au lieu de tourmenter votre prochain : vos lettres en sont la preuve. J'aime à croire qu'elles aient eu par instants au moins une espèce de sincérité. Mais je ne saurais trop espérer. Peut-être aimiez-vous réellement mes romans ! S'il est vrai, fasse le ciel que vous regrettiez un peu ma plume rose.

Adieu Monsieur.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 27 Juin 17**_

.


	146. Lettre CXLVI - Ren à Horo Horo

.

 **Ren à Horo Horo**

 _(billet)_

.

Je ne sais comment ma plume parvient à tracer ces mots.

Il me fallait la perdre une seconde fois pour que les dieux aient leur content de souffrance.

Elle est morte, mon ami, morte et si ce n'est pas de ma main, c'est tout comme. Je me rappelle avoir pensé un jour, faute de l'avoir écrit, que je l'aurais voulue morte plutôt qu'infidèle. Pourquoi fallait-il que le hasard me donne raison ?

Ma jalousie s'est éteinte avec elle. Je n'ai plus rien à haïr, pas même le vicomte, et plus d'autre ennemi que moi-même. Quel hasard. Moi qui justement m'étais fait vœu de ne jamais pardonner !

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 28 Juin 17**_

.


	147. Lettre CXLVII - Horo Horo à Ren

.

 **Horo Horo à Ren**

 _(billet)_

.

Mon ami,

Tu l'as tuée, en vérité. Mais tu sembles oublier que je l'aimais, moi aussi. Mon amour était sans espoir, certes, mais pensais-tu que je m'en guérirais si facilement ?

Elle te serait revenue sans ton stupide orgueil, et je ne l'aurais pas accablée d'avances dont elle n'aurait eu que faire. Je me serais effacé, soumis au sentiment que vous éprouviez l'un pour l'autre. Pour ton bonheur et au nom de notre amitié, j'aurais pu endurer cela. Je le crois.

Mais tu l'as tuée. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais trop de fierté. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait aller si loin.

Je partage ta peine, et jamais ces mots de circonstance n'auront été plus vrais. En vérité, je suis au désespoir, et j'ignore si je t'en veux, ou si je suis soulagé de ne pas devoir subir le spectacle de votre félicité mutuelle. C'est là une pensée bien égoïste et bien cruelle, et je ne sais ce qui me pousse à la tracer ici. Tu t'es puni toi-même. Quelle pitié que ce soit au détriment de cette pauvre femme. Elle ne méritait pas un tel sort.

Sais-tu que pas une seule fois, pas une seule, je n'ai souhaité te voir tomber sous les coups du vicomte pour me débarrasser de toi ? Non, pas une seule. L'idée ne m'en vient que maintenant. Et comme elle me répugne ! M'en tiendras-tu rigueur ? N'aie crainte. Je serai ton témoin demain, ainsi que je l'ai promis. Mais ensuite, que ferons-nous ? Je n'ai pas de haine pour toi, pas plus que je ne souhaite voir la fin de notre amitié. Mais je crains qu'elle ne soit plus jamais la même, désormais.

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 28 Juin 17**_

.


	148. Lettre CXLVIII - Jun à Hao

.

 **Jun à Hao**

 _(jointe au dernier brouillon de Pirika)_

.

C'est porteuse de bien tristes nouvelles, Vicomte, que je viens à vous. Je me suis toujours flattée de demeurer insensible au malheur d'autrui. Cette fois néanmoins, je ne puis prétendre n'éprouver que froideur. La Princesse d'I*** et de M*** nous a quittés, j'en ai bien peur. Le désespoir l'a réduite à s'ôter le jour de ses propres mains. Une bien terrible fin pour cette femme si jeune encore. De savoir que nous l'avons réduite au désespoir, je ne sais que penser. La mort de Chrom m'avait amusée, celle-ci m'a glacée. Quelle terrible chose que l'amour et combien suis-je heureuse de ne point y être sujette !

Hélas ! je retarde les mots que je dois pourtant tracer ici. Comme il me pèse de devoir vous l'annoncer ! C'est que je sais le coup que vous portera cette nouvelle. Ah ! Comme il m'est terrible de devoir vous dire cela ! Madame la baronne Pirika d'U*** n'est plus. Elle aussi s'est ôté la vie ce soir-même, et ce n'est qu'en me rendant chez le baron à la demande de mon frère que j'ai appris cette funeste nouvelle. La maison était dans une effervescence impossible à décrire. L'on venait juste de trouver la malheureuse et je n'ai eu que quelques instants pour mettre la main sur la lettre que je joins à celle-ci. Il s'agit d'une note d'adieu que je me suis permise de subtiliser car elle comporte des éléments fort gênants pour votre situation comme pour son honneur. Je ne sais d'où m'est venu cet accès de pitié, mais j'ai soudain pensé que je vous devais cette faveur. Recueillez donc ses derniers mots : ils vous sont de toute façon adressés. De cette manière vous êtes libre de dissimuler vos relations avec elle et de préserver sa mémoire, si cela vous plaît. Pour moi, cela m'est égal, mais j'imagine que vous y serez sensible.

Je compatis grandement à votre peine, mon ami, car je ne doute pas que vous soyez peiné. Vous aimiez cette femme, nul besoin de le nier. Je ne vous en ai pas tenu rigueur, je ne m'en suis point moquée : rendez-moi grâce de ces bontés, vous êtes le seul être au monde pour lequel je puis en avoir autant. Et si l'envie vous prend de vous faire tuer, songez que je vous regretterai du plus profond de mon âme, si tant est que j'en possède une. Car vous vous trompiez en moquant mon frère : vous êtes avec lui le seul homme je pourrai jamais aimer.

Je demeure à jamais vôtre, Vicomte. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Jun

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 28 Juin 17**_

.


	149. Lettre CXLIX - Ryû à Yoh

.

 **Ryû à Yoh**

.

Cher ami,

Cette fois ma lettre ne sera pas aussi légère que la précédente et je crains fort qu'elle ne porte vers vous l'odeur du sang et de la mort. En vérité, cette intrigue ne pouvait avoir d'issue heureuse.

J'étais cette fois encore l'un des témoins du marquis de T***, après notre ami le baron, qui s'était réconcilié avec lui sitôt le quiproquo de la dernière fois levé. En face de nous se tenaient le comte Hang de Z*** et M. Peyote de D***, aux côtés du vicomte. Le duel commença. On s'inquiéta fort pour le marquis, comme vous vous en doutez. Son désavantage ne pouvait manquer de frapper les spectateurs. On aurait dit que le vicomte jouait avec lui comme un chat le ferait d'une souris. Sa domination était absolue, sa victoire assurée. Nous nous préparions donc à porter secours à notre ami, le baron et moi, et priions pour que la blessure qui ne devait tarder à arriver soit légère et que notre ami lui survive. Je me sentais moi-même bouillir de fureur à mesure que le vicomte taquinait son rival. Celui-ci se battait à merveille, mais ne pouvait surpasser un tel adversaire. Monsieur d'A*** montrait assurément tout son talent et semblait même retenir ses coups comme pour faire durer la rencontre. Le marquis, rendu furieux par la désinvolture du vicomte, se mit à commettre quelques erreurs qui lui causèrent deux à trois égratignures sans gravité, mais qui durent sans nulle doute mettre sa confiance et sa résistance à mal. Je voyais le baron se tourmenter inutilement tandis que je me résignais, quand soudain, la situation s'inversa. À notre immense surprise, ce fut tout d'un coup le vicomte qui se laissa aller à des impairs auxquels un débutant ne se serait pas risqué. Nous vîmes son allure changer pour devenir triste. Un air de mélancolie passa sur sa figure et il ne tarda pas à perdre l'avantage. Enfin, comme le marquis brisait peu à peu ses défenses, il eut un regard d'un étrange éclat. L'instant d'après, l'épée de son ennemi le transperça de part en part.

Si grande était notre surprise que nous ne nous précipitâmes pas tout de suite pour le relever. Mon ami, ses blessures étaient mortelles. La pâleur du trépas reposait déjà sur ses traits. Le marquis, se voyant vengé, pardonna enfin. Nous demandâmes au vaincu s'il avait une dernière volonté et, avant de mourir, il eut une requête bien étrange. Il demanda pardon pour ses actions passées et ajouta à l'adresse du baron ces mots que je vous transcris tels quels : « Pardonnez-moi aussi, Monsieur, pour votre sœur. Je m'estime responsable de sa mort. Sachez que, malgré les apparences, malgré ce qu'elle a cru et malgré ce que j'ai pu moi-même penser, je l'aimais. » Nous nous demandions si la douleur de ses blessures pouvait avoir causé un délire, quand soudain, le baron s'écria : « Monsieur, ma sœur n'est pas morte. Je l'ai quittée tout à l'heure, inquiète et abattue, mais en fort bonne santé. Que nous contez-vous-là ? » Alors nous vîmes passer un air étrange sur le visage du vicomte. Il eut un sourire que l'on ne saurait décrire autrement que comme terrifiant. Son regard paraissait brûler. N'ayant plus que quelques instants à vivre, le vicomte tint à ce que nous prenions un petit paquet de lettres fort épais qui se trouvait dans sa poche. « Prenez, Monsieur, ordonna le vicomte à celui qui l'avait tué. Prenez et lisez si vous en avez le courage. Ensuite, faites de ces lettres ce que bon vous semble. Publiez-les ou enterrez-les, qu'importe. Vous saurez, j'en suis sûr, nous faire justice à tous ». Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de silences et bien moins audibles, mais je préfère vous les rendre visibles. Le marquis prit ce qu'on lui donnait. « C'est bien, Monsieur, lui dit-il. Je les lirai pour respecter votre dernier vœu. » Un ultime sourire passa alors sur la figure du mourant qui rendit l'âme quelques instants plus tard.

Voilà, mon ami, le fidèle récit de cette sinistre rencontre. Je ne sais pas plus que les autres ce que contenaient ces lettres : le marquis seul en était dépositaire. Peut-être l'apprendrons-nous bientôt.

Je devine la peine qui doit être la vôtre : le vicomte, malgré vos différends, demeure votre parent. La duchesse de K*** qui connaissait son caractère, m'a parue touchée de sa mort. La surprise a sans nul doute été grande, tant nous pensions que ce serait le marquis qui ne reviendrait pas. Je sais que des dispositions ont été déjà prises pour les funérailles. Vous recevrez bientôt, je pense, des nouvelles de votre épouse.

Je demeure à jamais votre fidèle et bien affectionné,

Ryû no Suke, chevalier d'U***

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 29 Juin 17**_

.


	150. Lettre CL - Ren à Horo Horo

.

 **Ren à Horo Horo**

.

Mon ami,

J'espère pouvoir encore me targuer de ce titre. Je ne t'écris pas pour demander l'indulgence mais pour te donner des nouvelles qui, me semble-t-il, te sont dues.

Je ne sais jusqu'où l'infortune me poursuivra. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir éprouver pire malheur que ceux qui m'ont frappé jusqu'ici. Voilà que je joue de malchance en découvrant la perfidie jusque dans ma propre maison. Mon sang a failli et ma tendre sœur n'était autre que la complice de mon pire ennemi.

Je ne saurai te décrire sans horreur ses méfaits, dont le détail se trouve dans la correspondance que le vicomte m'a remise. Cette histoire était au-delà de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Qui eût cru qu'une si noble figure pouvait receler tant de cruauté et de criminels desseins ? Je lui ai donné le choix de partir ou d'être renvoyée par mes soins sur nos terres, à notre mère, qui eût tranché quant à son destin. Pour moi, je ne veux plus la revoir, jamais.

Ces lettres, je me dois de te les montrer. On te les portera. Il y a là bien des choses qui te concernent, ainsi que ta sœur. Bien des choses qui m'ont ôté le sommeil depuis que je les aies lues.

Je partirai bientôt. Je pars vers des terres plus rudes et plus isolées, loin de cette fourbe cité d'hypocrites. J'irai là où les hommes sont en nombre inférieur aux troupeaux. Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver la paix ailleurs que dans la solitude.

Si tu me juges encore digne de ton amitié et que tu cherches à m'écrire, je te donnerai le lieu de ma retraite. À toi seul, car cette histoire m'a donné le dégoût de toute société, et je ne crois pas qu'il faille souhaiter que le temps me fasse changer d'avis.

S'il t'arrive de prier les dieux, prie pour ma sœur et pour tous ceux qu'ils devront juger. Car moi-même, je n'ai plus en eux la moindre foi.

Bien à toi,

R. T.

.

 _De l'hôtel de T***, ce 30 Juin 17**_

.


	151. Lettre CLI - Tamao à Anna

.

 **Tamao à Anna**

.

Je marche, ma chère amie, de surprise en surprise et de chagrin en chagrin. Il faut être mère, pour avoir l'idée de ce que j'ai souffert, et si mes plus cruelles douleurs sont passées, il me reste une vive affliction, dont je ne prévois pas la fin.

Vous savez tout, j'imagine. Qui ne le sait pas ? L'odieuse correspondance de feu monsieur le vicomte d'A*** et de la marquise de T*** a couru en ville, bien que savamment tronquée par les soins du marquis. L'on sait tout, désormais, de la perfidie de cette femme et des victimes de ce couple diabolique. Oh ! que ces mots me sont douloureux ! Notre Seyrarm est du nombre, je le crains. Lorsqu'elle a su le vicomte mort et la marquise perdue, elle a sombré dans une torpeur affreuse, entrecoupée de crises de sanglots insupportables, dont nul n'a pu la tirer. Elle ne me parle désormais plus que dans de rares éclairs de lucidité, et pour me supplier de la renvoyer au temple. Son mariage avec le baron me semble résolument compromis. Il a du moins été durablement repoussé. Je ne sais que faire : obéir à son vœu me ferait la perdre, mais la marier au baron dans l'état de faiblesse où elle se trouve m'est impossible. D'autant que dans sa fièvre, on l'entend parfois prononcer des bribes de phrases qui donnent le frisson et qui me font redouter le sort qui a pu lui être réservé alors qu'elle se trouvait sous la coupe de la marquise. Oh ! mon amie, comme cette femme nous a trompées !

J'ai été moi-même interroger le marquis afin de savoir pour quelle raison il avait choisi de rendre publique la disgrâce de sa sœur et d'attirer ainsi la honte sur sa maison. Il m'a répondu avec un air de profonde douleur que sa volonté personnelle n'était pas seule en cause : en faisant découvrir cette affaire au monde, il obéissait aux dernières volontés d'un mourant. « Il n'est pas juste, m'a-t-il dit, que le vicomte porte seul le fardeau de fautes que ma sœur partage. » C'est un homme d'une droiture presque trop grande que ce marquis, et d'une intransigeance peu commune : le devoir et l'honneur sont pour lui choses plus sacrées que la félicité familiale. On dit par ailleurs beaucoup de choses sur le sort de sa terrible sœur : la marquise a quitté l'hôtel de T*** il y a quelques jours, de nuit, en compagnie de ses gens et de ses tous biens. Je pense que nous ne la reverrons pas de sitôt.

Adieu, chère amie. Écrivez-moi souvent pour me guérir des peines que j'éprouve. Nous avons bien des larmes à partager.

Tamao.

.

 _De l'hôtel de F***, ce 3 Juillet 17**_

 _._


	152. Lettre CLII - Anna à Tamao

.

 **Anna à Tamao**

.

Votre peine est mienne, ma chère amie, car non contente d'avoir perdu un parent et une amie, que je croyais sincère, je me désole pour notre Seyrarm autant que pour tous ceux que les intrigues de la marquise et du vicomte auront éprouvés. Du sort le plus léger au plus affreux, il n'est pas un seul être de notre petite société qui n'ait été meurtri par leurs manigances.

Je vous écrivais aussi pour vous annoncer que la rupture de nos engagements avec la famille d'U*** est désormais assurée. Quand Seyrarm partira-t-elle pour le temple ? Ne l'y envoyez pas avant que nous ayons pu arriver, mon époux et moi, pour l'embrasser avant son départ. Je me moque de ce que l'on dira : elle demeure notre pupille et cela reste plus important que tout ce que ces monstres auront pu lui faire endurer. Il m'a fallu faire taire le père de notre baron au sujet de la dépravation de cette enfant. Quelle impudence ! Le baron, cependant, a paru fort embarrassé par ces paroles et m'a assuré en privé qu'il ne tenait aucunement rigueur à Seyrarm, et qu'il plaignait bien fort notre pupille, connaissant lui-même la peine que cause la perte d'un être aimé. Je crois que je regretterai un peu ce jeune homme, dont la franchise n'a d'égale que la bonté. Quoi qu'il en soit, les voilà libres tous les deux, et je pense que cela sera un soulagement pour nos deux familles. Une telle aventure ne saurait que demeurer entre ces jeunes gens. Pensez au terrible passé qu'ils auraient eu à affronter une fois mariés ! Je me réjouis de cette rupture d'engagement, tout comme je me réjouis que Seyrarm ait elle-même choisi cet éloignement qui lui sera salutaire.

Si vous le pouvez, parlez-lui d'avenir. Sachez lui faire comprendre que sa vie n'est pas achevée et que les plaies qu'on nous fait finissent parfois par guérir. Précipitée si jeune dans ce que le monde a conçu de plus affreux, elle aurait eu tant à voir ! Je crains qu'au désespoir et à la honte ne s'ajoutent le chagrin : c'est une marraine incomparable qu'elle croyait posséder, une amie fidèle et un cœur entièrement occupé d'elle, mais qui s'est atrocement joué de sa jeunesse. Je redoute que cela ne lui fasse faire un choix trop précipité ou qu'elle ne s'y croit contrainte par l'usage. Mais quelle ne serait pas notre honte si nous la laissions gâcher son existence une nouvelle fois ! Si elle unissait ses vœux au temple, les dieux fassent que cela soit par vocation sincère et non par crainte.

Il est heureux que Sati Saigan soit si sage : elle saura prendre soin de Seyrarm et ne la laissera pas se jeter en religion par dépit. Mais si vous-même demeurez de quelque crédit auprès d'elle, parlez-lui et assurez-la de notre affection. Je crains d'avoir perdu ce droit, ayant tant échoué à la protéger.

C'est à regret que je vous abandonne, en espérant que cette lettre vous trouvera mieux portante que la précédente. La dernière grâce que j'aurais à vous demander, lorsque Seyrarm sera partie, est de ne plus reparler de rien qui ait rapport à ces tristes événements : laissons-les dans l'oubli qui leur convient et ne cherchons pas d'inutiles et affligeantes lumières à ce qui ne saurait présenter que ténèbres.

Bien à vous,

Anna

.

 _D'Osoresan, ce 5 Juillet 17**_

.


	153. Lettre CLIII - Pirika à Horo Horo

.

 **Pirika à Horo Horo**

.

Mon cher frère,

Tu seras surpris par la minceur de ma lettre, mais c'est que je n'y ajoute aucun écrit, ni fable ni roman. Ce qui s'est produit dernièrement m'a fait passer le goût de rire de tout et en particulier de mes semblables. Peut-être, si je n'avais pas eu tant d'orgueil...

C'est donc sans lecture que tu te rendras en province, visiter le marquis de T***. Porte-lui mes salutations. Remercie-le également de ma part pour avoir tenté de protéger mon nom en censurant celui d'Artémis la Rose. Cela n'était pas la peine. Tout le monde sait désormais à quoi s'en tenir. Mais cette situation m'est davantage supportable que je le croyais. C'est une autre des raisons qui me pousse à ralentir mon rythme de création. Je compte sur toi pour m'aider à amadouer notre père. J'avais déjà le projet de me retirer quelques temps du monde, dans nos terres, avant que tout ceci n'éclate, mais à présent je ne suis plus si sûre de mon choix. Je demeurerai ici pendant ton voyage et je m'emploierai à veiller sur Anna, Tamao et sur la pauvre Seyrarm, avant son départ pour le temple. Cette malheureuse enfant ne dis plus mot depuis que l'horrible vérité nous a été révélée, et je craindrais pour sa raison si je ne croyais pas que son mutisme ne soit aussi un des effets de la honte.

Quelqu'un a dit un jour que la honte est comme la douleur : on ne l'éprouve qu'une fois. Cette personne parlait de l'amour, je crois, et d'amour féminin. Il nous est bien prouvé par cette histoire que la maxime, quoique bien tournée, n'est qu'un simple mot d'esprit.

Mon cher frère, je ne suis pas en train de renoncer à ma plume, bien que grâce à ton ami et à cause de tous ces malheurs, elle se voit contrainte de se faire discrète quelques temps. J'y ai songé, pourtant. Qu'avais-je encore à écrire après tout cela ? Hélas, je sens bien que le démon reviendra, qu'il revient en ce moment même, alors que je t'écris. Pour l'heure, je crois avoir trop entendu parler d'amour, de roués et de satire ces derniers temps pour en rire, et pour en faire rire. Mais dans un autre registre, qui sait ?

Mon prochain écrit sera plus sage et plus réfléchi. Je tiens à faire de cette aventure un exemple, de manière à ce qu'elle serve à d'autres. Je ne sais pas encore comment sera tourné un tel récit : je n'en ai point l'usage, et ne saurai sans doute pas dire comme il le faut. J'ai bien une idée, mais il me faudra demander l'accord des personnages de ce triste roman, en particulier ton ami le marquis. Je pensais arranger en recueil toutes ces lettres dont on parle, que l'on fait circuler, que l'on mélange et que l'on falsifie sans vergogne depuis qu'on les a rendues publiques. De cette manière, l'histoire serait fixée une fois pour toute, les noms en seraient modifiés, et tout cela pourrait sans doute contenir le scandale. Car on n'empêche pas de jaser, on ne l'a jamais pu. Et pour ma part, je pense désormais qu'il vaut mieux tout dévoiler au grand jour de manière à maîtriser ce qui se dit, plutôt que de feindre et de courir ainsi le risque qu'une personne mal intentionnée ne découvre vos mensonges aux yeux du public.

Écris-moi pour me dire ce que tu penses de mon projet. Ce sera sans doute quelque chose d'amer, d'ironique, de tragique. Quelque chose qu'on pourrait appeler « On s'ennuie de tout, mon ange, c'est une loi de la nature... ».

Adieu mon bien-aimé frère, j'éprouve en ce moment que notre raison, déjà si insuffisante pour prévenir nos malheurs, l'est encore davantage pour nous en consoler.*

.

 _De Tokyo, ce 12 Juillet 17**_

.

* * *

 _*Des raisons particulières et des considérations que nous nous ferons toujours un devoir de respecter nous forcent à nous arrêter ici._

 _Nous ne pouvons dans ce moment ni donner au lecteur la suite de aventures de Seyrarm, ni de lui faire connaître les sinistres événements qui ont comblé les malheurs et achevé la punition de la marquise de T***._

 _Peut-être quelque jour nous sera-t-il donné de compléter cet ouvrage..._

.


End file.
